


A Dove in Crows Clothing

by MontySenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, Daichi knows how to use his tongue, Kind of graphic I think?, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 47,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontySenpai/pseuds/MontySenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Suga have always loved one another, nothing will change that.<br/>A story that Follows them through their life together.</p><p>Also might include some other little side stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all my little Kouhais! this is my first fic and I really hope you enjoy it. I would appreciate any criticism tips. 
> 
> I am a sucker for omegaverse and just had to write my own, especially mpreg (please don't judge aha) anyhoo I hope you like it.

Ever since Daichi and Suga had met they knew they were meant to be, when they first met you could tell that they had feelings for each other. Suga was the one to confess and Daichi could still remember how happy he was to hear those three words come from him.

"I love you"

When they had both presented they didn't think that life could get any better; Daichi was a strong protective Alpha and Suga a sweet loving Omega. They could still remember Suga's first heat too.

They were very lucky because Suga had gone into heat at home instead of outside or at school where it could've been dangerous for him. Suga's Mother had long before accepted their relationship and adored Daichi, she was the one to contact him about Suga's heat. 

When Daichi arrived at the front door he could already smell the faint scent of an Omega in heat, he knocked on the door and waited. Suga's mother answered the door and welcomed him into the living room, she could tell that her sons scent was affecting the boy and she could see that he wanted to go to him.

"Sawamura-kun, I am entrusting Koushi to you. I know you'll make him very happy" She spoke softly, Daichi nodded his head and bowed.

"of course, I'll treasure him" he replied. Suga's Mother walked toward him and took his hand in both of hers.

"I know" she said and then let go of his hand. He bowed once more and briskly made his way to the origin of the wonderful scent that had been plaguing his senses ever since he had arrived. He stood on the other side of the door to Suga's room, he could hear faint gasps and his name being moaned as he knocked on the door. There was silence for a moment until he heard a shaky voice from inside.

"D-..Daichi?.."

"Hey, can I come in?" 

"ye-ah"

Daichi slowly opened the door to see a beautiful but pitiful sight, his soon to be sweet Omega panting, whimpering. He was caught in his bed sheets, struggling to move as he attempted to relieve himself against the mattress. The Alpha felt his instinct trying to take over but he knew he had to keep calm for Suga's sake. With caution he moved to the bed and sat down next to the horny Omega, he cupped his face with his hand stroking his thumb over the boys beauty mark. He noticed a box of Condoms sitting on Suga's desk with a note next to it, he took his hand off of the smaller boys face and picked up the note. Suga's Mother again.

_'Sawamura-kun,_

_I may be giving you my son but that doesn't mean I'll ever stop being his Mother, so please make sure you use these'_

Daichi felt his cheeks go red as he read the note to himself, he placed it back on the desk and looked back to Suga who had still been trying to free himself of the bed sheets with no luck and so had resulted to rubbing his scent over Daichi's shirt with difficulty. 

"Mm~ Daichi! Hurry up! I need you! Now!"

He whined in a needy tone and grasped tighter onto Daichi's shirt making his scent stick to it. Daichi placed his hand back on the boys' cheek bringing him close, he could feel the Omega's short quick breaths against his lips as he kissed him. It was a gentle sweet kiss that felt like an eternity, the Alpha felt a shy tongue brush against his bottom lip. He gladly accepted the invitation pushing back and parting Suga's lips with his tongue, he coiled it around the others making him go weak at the knees. Daichi snaked an arm around Suga's waist holding him up whilst he kept up the relentless kissing. Suga once again tried to get out of the bed sheets but only managing his arms, he began fumbling with Daichi's shirts buttons trying helplessly to undo them with trembling hands. Daichi pulled away from the kiss, a thin string of saliva hung between the two, he moved the two of them so that Suga was laying on his back in the middle of the bed and Daichi was knelt above him trapping him between his strong arms. He looked down at the sweet Omega who gazed back up at him with watery lustful eyes, Daichi sat up and removed his shirt watching the look on Suga's face when he saw the Alpha's bare chest. He grinned in response making Suga shudder beneath him. He moved back down over the Omega and started to trail kisses from his beauty mark to his cheek then to his lips, then he nibbled along Suga's jaw and down his neck. He lingered on his neck sucking at the pale delicate flesh until he'd left a big purple hickey, all the while Suga was squirming and wriggling underneath him letting out tiny moans as Daichi carried on.

"Daichi...pleease~ Hurry up! I can't take it anymore! I... I want your cock in me _now_! Please! Make a mess outta me!"

"Don't worry I will, I'll make sure you cant even walk... Koushi" Daichi whispered in his ear.

Daichi kept kissing down Suga's neck and chest until he came to his nipples, he took one of them in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. This had Suga moaning in hitched breaths, the Alpha took the nipple between his teeth and with his free hand fondled the other with his fingers.

"Aah!... Uh! D-Daichi! stop teasing and fuck me!" the Omega moaned bucking his hips off the bed in an attempt to gain some sort of friction against his aching crotch. Daichi grinned and moved one of is hands off Suga's nipple to palm his cock instead, feeling the smaller boy shake under his touch. Daichi took his mouth off the other nipple and stared down at the mess below him.

"Don't worry I'll make you feel really good now"

"Do it!"

Daichi freed Suga from the sheets, he didn't realize how much of Suga's scent was being contained until it hit him in the face. He was struggling to fight his instinct. He slipped his fingers inside the Omega's boxers and edged them past his hips and over his plump ass and finally down his beautiful legs until they were off. Another strong smelling wave of slick dribbled from Suga's hole, Daichi could see the others throbbing erection which reminded him of his own which at the time was painfully pressed against his jeans. Suga moved a hand to the front of the Alpha's jeans signalling that he wanted what was in them. Daichi's cock.

"come ooon!" the Omega pleaded, his eyes teary and his body shaking. Daichi finally gave in to the others pleas and undid the button and zipper on his jeans and took them off, his boxers soon followed. He glanced back to Suga who had a triumphant grin on his face. Daichi wrapped his fingers around Suga's cock and moved his hand making Suga spasm and moan.

"aah...mm...m...more! please! Ahn!" 

With his free hand Daichi pushed one of Suga's legs out of the way and laid down between them, he kissed the Omega's thigh sucking at the smooth skin leaving another hickey. He could smell, see and even hear more slick leak from Suga's hole, it made Daichi painfully hard. 

Suddenly Suga's back lurched off the bed at a new amazing sensation.

"aah..D-ah.. Daichi!? what are you- oh fuck! aah! nng! Daichi don't lick there it's dirty! Oh Jesus!" the Omega tried to push Daichi's head away from his groin, Daichi let out a low growl.

"it's not dirty... it's you, it's beautiful"

The smaller boy blushed profusely and then threw his head back against the pillow as Daichi's tongue pushed past his entrance.

"nn... ah! oh my god! Daichi! Fuck! mm!... ah!"

Daichi gave no response, he only pushed his tongue in further gliding it across the Omega's prostate making him cum almost immediately over his own stomach and Daichi's hand. The Alpha got up from between Suga's legs and looked him the eye as he licked the cum from his finger and the same to the Omega's stomach.

Daichi wasn't going to wait any longer; he grabbed the box of Condoms and put one on, he used the slick that covered the Omega's ass and thighs to lube his cock. He pressed his cock against the smaller boys' entrance and pushed until the head was in, Suga moaned loudly and flinched at the sheer size of the Alpha.

Once he was all in he waited for the mess of an Omega to adjust to his girth, he leaned down next to his ear.

"I love you"

He watched Suga react to his words, burying his face in the Alpha's neck breathing in his scent. Daichi began to thrusting into the Omega and little by little letting his instinct take over. He could feel his rut beginning and his thrusts became frantic with no rhythm.

"uuh!.. Daichi! D-Daichi!... Mm! I love-ah! I love you too!"

He quickly caught Suga in a heated messy kiss and he could feel the Omega's moans against his lips as he bit at them. He kept thrusting as he watched Suga fall apart in his arms, he could feel him tightening around his cock. 

He pulled away from the kiss to look into those exquisite eyes.

"I love you Koushi... and I want to be with you, bonded...forever" the Alpha blushed as he spoke. Suga smiled and hugged him "Do it Daichi, mark me" Daichi needed no further encouragement as he moved his head to lean into the crook of Suga's neck, he bit down hard drawing blood. They had finally bonded.

The sensation on his neck pushed Suga over the edge and he came again all over his and Daichi's stomachs, as he came he tightened his ass around Daichi's cock, the Alpha came with a low grunt. Suga could feel Daichi's knot stretching his insides as it held them together, unable to pull apart. Suga trembled in Daichi's arms, he could feel Daichi's mouth release his shoulder. He knew that now, everyone would now know he belonged to Daichi, _he was Daichi's Omega._

Suga's heat lasted just over 3 days. When he finally managed to sit up he lightly pressed his fingers to the bond bite that Daichi had made, he felt smug knowing that him and Daichi would never part from one another no matter how many other Omega tried to take  _his_ Daichi. At that moment the Alpha walked back into the room with some food and water, he put it down in front of Suga and then once again placed his hand on his cheek thumbing over his beauty mark.

"I love you so much, Koushi"

"I love you too, Daichi"

"I kept my word didn't I" he grinned mischievously.

He then realized that Daichi had kept his word.

 

 

He couldn't even stand let alone walk.

   

 

       


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys this chapter is kinda like a prologue ish sort of thing for the next chapter, it sorta sets the scene if ya get what I mean. So it might seem a bit um... meh...
> 
> I still hope you enjoy though
> 
> xx

It had been nearly a year since Daichi and Suga had bonded and they were still infatuated with each other. They were third years now which meant that soon they'd finish school and go off into the big wide world and maybe even start their own family, but right now they had a different family to worry about. A loud excitable family. But one that they wouldn't change for the world, their pack.

The hierarchy of the pack seemed to correspond with the way the team worked, but nobody complained. However, there were still a lot of unclaimed omega in the pack and Daichi knew this. Keeping on top of who's heat was when was a struggle but at least he had his mate, whom he loved dearly, to help him.

The first years were the most trouble; a mix of hyper, irritable, sarcastic, and shy. A pain in the neck as Daichi put it.

The second years weren’t so bad, he had gotten used to their antics by now. 

They had all been practicing receives when a strong scent filled the air, all the Alphas stood to attention seeking out the origin of the scent. 

All eyes turned to Yamaguchi. 

“Shit, he’s gone into heat! Get him out of here now!” yelled Ukai there was a rush as Suga and Hinata hurried Yamaguchi out of the gym whilst the unbonded Alphas scrambled to get to him, terrifying the Omega. They took Yamaguchi to the club room where they locked the door behind them trying to reassure and calm him. Daichi, Asahi and Noya (they had bonded 2 months ago) assisted Ukai in holding the feral Alphas at bay. 

Daichi pinned Kageyama to the ground whilst Asahi took a hold of Tsukishima with the help of Noya and Ukai held onto Tanaka, the Betas helping where they could. They stayed this way until all was somewhat calm again, except one. Tsukishima was still clearly agitated, Daichi approached the blonde. 

"Tsukishima? Are you and Yamaguchi by any chance..." Daichi said discreetly. The blonde looked shocked at the Captain. 

“I… um… we’ve been dating for nearly 3 months…” he mumbled pushing his glasses up his nose. Daichi sighed and patted him on the back. 

"I'll talk to Coach" 

Tsukishima looked confused for a moment and then thanked Daichi as he walked away. Ukai saw the Alpha approach with a grin of sorts mixed worry on his face. 

"Sawamura?"

"It seems that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have been dating"

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes, aha...nearly 3 months apparently"

Ukai’s mouth fell wide, he wasn’t expecting that. At that moment Hinata re-entered the gym on a mission, he walked past Daichi and Ukai heading straight for the blonde.

“Yamaguchi says he wants to see you, we already called his parents about his heat and they said to tell you to meet them when they come to pick him up” he said with a sigh. Tsukishima looked more surprised than anyone else but nodded and moved toward the door, stopping in front of the Captain and Coach. All three shared a look before Daichi decided to escort him to Yamaguchi knowing that if the blonde was overwhelmed by the scent of the Omega’s heat, Suga alone would be powerless to stop him. 

When they were outside the club room Tsukishima became restless again. 

“Tsukishima” he said with a stern voice making the blonde turn to face him.

“You need to be very careful now because this… I’m guessing that this is Yamaguchi's first heat?” the taller boy nodded. 

 

"Ah young love, hm?" The Captain paused for a moment. 

“Trust me on this one, because I was the same way when Kou- Suga went into his first heat… it took a lot more effort than you’d think to try and keep calm when all you can smell is _your mate_ , who needs you… Your instinct will scream at you to breed them, but promise me you’ll be careful and keep that cool head of yours… because, and I've never told anyone else this before but I nearly lost it with Suga... I frightened myself, truly. So please be careful.”

"Daichi-san...of course" 

The older male nodded kindly to him and then turned to knock on the door, there was a pause before Suga’s voice could be heard from the inside. 

"That you Daichi?"

"Yeah, I bought Tsukishima with me" 

There was a clicking sound before Suga cautiously opened the door, beautiful brown eyes greeted him and Daichi had to fight every fibre in his being not to scoop him up and kiss him senseless. He could hear heavy breathing and moaning from inside the clubroom and the blonde stood next to him fidgeting with hungry eyes. However, they were both nearly knocked off their feet and someone came bounding past them through the door. 

“Tadashi! My poor sweet little baby! Oh look at you! It’s alright mommas here!... it's going to be fine, we'll get you home, in bed and if you want I'll let Kei-chan come with you... is that alright?” 

"haa- I...I w-want Tsukki" 

The woman was knelt down next to her son cradling him in her arms, stroking his bangs out of his face, she looked up to Tsukishima. 

“Kei-chan come and help me carry him, ne?” 

“uh-… o-of course” the blonde stuttered. He hurried to the Omega's side and picked him up bridal style and along with Yamaguchi’s mother they left, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to Daichi. 

"Sorry Ts-Tsukki..." 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi" 

"..." 

Suga, still stood by the door, sighed and crossed his arms with a smile and Daichi chuckled to himself. 

“These first years are gonna make me go grey sooner or later” he joked as he looked to his mate, who by now was stood in front of him. 

“Hm? I guess that would make you my silver fox” he spoke with a purposefully lusty grin. Daichi raised an eyebrow and hooked his arm around the Omega’s waist pulling him close, Suga placed his hands on Daichi’s chest as the captain placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“If you’re not careful this silver fox might eat you up, sweet little Dove” he said as he kissed Suga again. 

When they got back to the gym Daichi explained what had happened and why Tsukishima hadn’t come back with them, everyone understood and practice went on as usual. 

When practice came to an end and they were cleaning the gym Ukai asked for the third years to stay behind, they all looked to one another for an answer, to which none of them had. 

“Alright so you guys are all off into the real world soon, right? And I take it that you haven’t thought about where your gonna live, right?” 

“Coach what are you getting at?” questioned Daichi. 

“Calm down I’m getting to it… anyway I have a proposition for you. See my Grandma has this thing in her name that was left to her by her sister. It was supposedly built as a retirement home, but she died before she could move in and Grandma doesn’t want to live in such a big house…it’s a pretty big place with lots of big rooms…well me and my Grandma were wondering if you all wanted to move in as a pack, you’ll have to pay rent of course but if you want to…it’s yours…” 

The third years stared at their Coach in disbelief, had he really just offered the whole pack a place to live? Seriously? This was way too good to be true. 

Daichi glanced to his mate and then to Asahi who both looked pretty up for it, however Daichi had the final say.

“what if everyone decides to have pups? Will there still be enough room?” 

“yeah, plenty. It’s a big place. Grandmas sis was loaded” 

“I suppose it’s a deal then” Daichi chuckled whilst still trying to register what had just happened. Suga nudged him and held his hand with a loving smile. 

“proud of you” he said sweetly making Daichi blush. 

“when do we tell the others?” Asahi interrupted. 

“I think it’ll be better if we’re all here, so we’ll wait until Yamaguchi and Tsukishima come back, which will most likely be sometime next week” replied Suga. 

They all walked home grinning knowing that the pack could stay together and that hopefully they could keep the piece and be happy.  

Daichi really didn't know what he had done for everything in his life to be going so well, he felt like he really didn't deserve it. But he knew he had all he'd ever wanted right next to him, and he was content.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lil Kouhai's, sorry if this chapter seems rushed but I am super tired. It's like 2 am...
> 
> I know this fic is just happy and fluffy but that's what these sweet lil cinnamon rolls deserve! 
> 
> Anyhoooo after this chapter I plan to do like a time skip thingy to around 4-5 years so they're all grown up.  
> But I need some baby names, if you guys have got any ideas I'd be grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my Lil Kouhai's! I just wanna say thank you for all the kudos and comments you gave me, they make me so happy!  
> I love you guys! xx

Suga was the first to wake, he could feel his mates's strong arms surround him like a protective blanket. They felt warm and safe. He liked to watch Daichi sleep, it was the one side of him that no one else would get to see and it made him feel a little superior. He tucked himself in closer to Daichi, breathing in his dominant scent.

"Mm?... Good morning, beautiful" The Alpha spoke, his voice low and groggy.

"Good morning to you too" Suga mumbled back, blushing from his mates' words.

"Is your heat over?"

"Yeah I think so"

"It didn't feel as long as usual..." Daichi rolled over onto his back pulling Suga to lay against him, Kissing the top of the Omega's head.

"We should probably get up Daichi"

"I know. I just wanna stay like this a bit longer"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the two of the two were finally up they went into the kitchen to be pleasantly greeted by the rest of the pack, or at least the ones that hadn't left already or were still asleep. Yamaguchi poured the two of them some tea as they sat at the table saying their good mornings.

"It is..." Daichi looked around as he sipped his tea.

"Unusually quiet? That's because those two idiots are still asleep and Tanaka-san already left" said Tsukishima with his head buried in the newspaper. Daichi smiled to himself as he drank his tea, life really couldn't get any better than this.

When he'd finished his tea he got up from the table and washed his mug, he sluggishly moved to stand behind Suga who was still sat at the table happily chatting away with Noya. He leaned down and hugged Suga from behind nuzzling his face into the Omega's scent glands, Suga gratefully accepted the hug and whilst still keeping the conversation between himself and Noya he placed his hands on Daichi's arms which were draped around his shoulders.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, you want to come with me?" he murmured in Suga's ear.

"Nah I'll go in after your done, you go"

Daichi kissed his mate on the cheek and wandered back to their room leaving the others in the kitchen.

"Hey Suga-san don't you think your heat was a little shorter than usual?" Noya asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Daichi said the same thing actually" Replied Suga.

"Do you think it could mean _that_ " Yamaguchi asked whilst sitting down opposite Suga.

They all sat in silence for a while thinking those words over, especially Suga. He could imagine the look on Daichi's face if he found out he was having pups, he'd probably faint.

"Probably not, we weren't even trying for a baby" Said Suga, his words followed by another awkward silence.

Tsukishima broke the silence, he stood up from his place at the table and was followed out by Yamaguchi, when he got to the door he turned around to see the freckled boy smiling sweetly at him. He would never tell Yamaguchi this but he absolutely loved it when he smiled, he just looked so perfect. He tutted and rolled his eyes like usual and then leaned down to kiss him as he left for work.

"Bye bye Tsukki"

"Shut up, Tadashi" He said as he turned away trying to not let the Omega see him blushing 'Why was he so cute' the Alpha thought to himself.

"Ahaha sorry Tsukki~" He cheerily said back to the blonde.

He couldn't take it anymore, Tsukishima spun back around and grabbed Yamaguchi by the waist with one arm and placing his other hand on the Omega's cheek.

"Ts-Tsukki?" Replied a shocked Yamaguchi.

"Shut up, Tadashi" He growled lowly before placing his lips on the Omega's, he pushed past Yamaguchi's lips with his tongue tasting as much of him as possible. The freckled boy moaned into the kiss, letting his Alpha take complete control. After about a minute and a half of kissing Tsukishima released his mate from his grip, he straightened himself up and left for work. Leaving Yamaguchi stunned.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Koushi I'm done with the shower if you wanted to use it" Daichi said as he came back into the kitchen, his hair still damp.

"Ah right thanks Daichi" Suga stood up and walked past his mate, not without quickly kissing him on the cheek with a grin.

"Daichi, do you want anything to eat? You left for your shower without eating anything" Asked Asahi, snapping Daichi out of his daze.

"Sure"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whilst in the shower Suga couldn't help but think about what Yamaguchi had said, he didn't really know how he felt on having pups or even how Daichi felt for that matter. He personally didn't mind and thinking about it made him smile, but how would Daichi feel?

He switched off the shower and got out onto the bath mat and dried himself off. Suga looked at his reflection in the mirror, tracing the bond bite Daichi had given him and how much it stood out against his pale skin, he smiled to himself again. He stood side on to the mirror trying to imagine himself full of Daichi's pups and that they would be something made from their love for each other. Suga kind of liked the idea of it, but again  _how would Daichi feel._ It didn't matter, they hadn't even been trying for a baby.

He got himself dressed and then went to the Kitchen where it had gotten a little louder 'those two are up' he thought to himself. Sure enough Hinata and Kageyama were shoveling food into their mouths whilst arguing about who was supposed to set their alarm.

"It was your fault Dumbass!" Kageyama yelled.

"What?! No way! I set it last time!" Retorted Hinata.

Suga peered over at Daichi who looked ready to blow a fuse. He was glad Tsukishima had left, no doubt he'd make a comment here and there making the situation about ten times worse.

"Enough!" Daichi's was loud and commanding, the other two Alphas' in the room stopped what they were doing and the Omega's all bowed their heads in submission.

"Sorry Daichi-san" The two said in unison.

"That's alright but if you keep arguing you're going to be even later than you already are" Daichi spoke in a calmer tone. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other and abruptly stood up, they bowed and said their thanks before sprinting off in a rush. Soon after they were both at the front door, still bickering.

"Have a nice day you two" Suga called out after them.

Daichi walked out from behind the kitchen counter, he sighed and hugged Suga.

"If having kids is anything like taking care of those two, then I think I can wait a while" Daichi chuckled. 

Suga froze at his words.

"Ugh... I have to go to work too... The boss wanted me back as soon as I was able to and your heats over so I'm gonna have to go in" The Alpha mumbled.

"Well he is your boss, so stop acting all needy and go to work"

"Koushi~ I don't wanna" Daichi said playfully.

"Go to work and when you get home I'll give you all the attention you want ok?"

"Fine... though I'd rather stay with you"

Daichi quickly pulled Suga in for a loving kiss catching the Omega off guard, he left the Kitchen with a childish grin spread across his face. Noya let out a wolf whistle noise and Suga blushed.

Daichi soon came back and said his goodbyes to everyone, Suga walked him to the door giving him one last kiss and whispering an 'I love you' in an Alpha's ear before pushing him out of the door winking at him.

When Suga got back into the kitchen it was a lot more peaceful than it was less than twenty minutes ago. He made himself some coffee and joined in with the conversation that the others were having.

Suddenly Suga felt a wave of nausea pass over him and he rushed to the nearest bathroom, nearly collapsing by the toilet while he threw up everything in his stomach. Yamaguchi was soon by his side rubbing soothing circles on his back reassuring him. Asahi and Noya were soon stood in the doorway both had worried expressions on their faces, Asahi handed a glass of water to Yamaguchi who helped Suga to drink some.

"Sorry you guys" He said with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry about it Suga-san we're a pack we're meant to worry" Chirped in Noya.

"Thanks"

"Suga-san do you think you might be... pregnant?" Asked Yamaguchi. Suga froze for moment, he and Daichi hadn't even been trying for a baby... the talk about it earlier that morning seemed like a joke.

"I thought an Omega's scent changes when they get pregnant?" Said Suga beginning to panic.

"It can be delayed sometimes right? Or so I've heard" Said Asahi 

"It's better to be sure right? Do we get a test?" Asked Noya.

"I'll go, it's better if you two look after him, being Omega's and everything" Asahi offered.

"Thanks Asahi" Mumbled Suga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Asahi soon returned and gave the pregnancy test to Suga, he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He followed the instructions and put the test on the sink, he stood up and opened the bathroom door where he was greeted by the others.

"How long do we have to wait?" Asked Noya.

"Five minutes" Replied Suga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga went back into the bathroom, Yamaguchi with him. He took a deep breath and picked up the test.

Positive.

Suga felt himself tremble and he fell to his knees in shock.

"Suga-san!" Yamaguchi was quickly by his side again; he didn't need to look at the test to know what it said.

"Suga?" Asahi said timidly.

"It's positive... I... I'm pregnant" Suga finally spoke in disbelief.

Everyone was silent for a long time before Suga said something that shocked them all.

"Don't tell Daichi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUN~  
> What will Daichi say?!  
> I was so looking forward to writing this chapter and I can say I loved doing it.  
> I do plan to do more with the other couples (if you were wondering) so don't worry.  
> Again thank you to everyone who read, commented and gave Kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so this chapter went a little different to how I had originally planned it but I kinda like where it's going now. I just wanted to show a Sadistic ish side to Suga... Or at least I think it's sadistic... kinda XD 
> 
> Anyhoooo I hope you enjoy xx

All eyes were on Suga. 

"Suga-san what do you mean?" Asahi questioned.

"Don't tell Daichi... I... I don't think he wants pups yet... you heard him this morning, right?" Suga looked at them one at a time.

"He was Probably joking, I bet he'd be ecstatic about having pups" Yamaguchi reassured him. 

"Maybe your right... B-But don't tell anyone else! I'll do it when I'm ready... it hasn't properly sunk in yet..." Suga began mumbling to himself. Noya sprung forward and hugged Suga with his usual energy and smile.

"No worries, we promise... but you gotta tell them soon, ok?" Noya kept up his relentless hug. 

"I will but give me some time"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about a week after that when Daichi noticed something was wrong, not that his mate was running to the bathroom every morning but because Suga's scent had started to change. It was normally a big giveaway that an Omega was pregnant but Daichi seemed none the wiser.

They were relaxing in bed one afternoon, Daichi lazily dozing and Suga tucked in next to him resting his head on Daichi's shoulder, reading. Daichi breathed deeply, inhaling Suga's scent. He thought something seemed off to him, his nose twitched as he sniffed again. 

"Hey, Koushi... You smell different from usual, I mean it still smells like you but there's something else mixed in... I think" Announced the Alpha.

"O-oh... Really?" Suga became slightly worried.

"Yeah... or you just haven't been showering properly" laughed Daichi. Suga swatted his chest playfully.

"Meanie, I could say the same about you" Suga teased.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suga ran into the bathroom and crouched by the toilet and was violently sick, while coughing on bile he felt a small hand on his shoulder trying to sooth him somehow.

"You know it shouldn't be me doing this, it should be Daichi" Noya said trying to prove a point.

"I know... I just haven't found the right time to tell him" Suga said wiping his mouth. 

"Suga-san... sooner or later your belly will give it away and then you'll have no way of hiding it, it's better to tell him now"

"It's like I said, I haven't found the right time to tell him and... um.." Suga trailed off.

"What? What's wrong?" Noya sounded worried. 

"Shh.. close the door" Suga said with sigh.

Noya closed the bathroom door. The older Omega stood up and took a deep breath, he slowly lifted up his shirt to show the tiny bump. Noya starred with wide eyes.

"Right, you definitely need to tell him! Now!"

"For the last time! I'll do it when I'm ready!" Suga raised his voice slightly.

"You said that when you first found out you were pregnant! Suga-san he's your mate... he should be helping you through this" 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Suga quickly pulled down his shirt as the door was opened. Asahi stood in the doorway, he looked at the two Omegas' suspiciously. Both the Omegas' sighed and gestured for the Alpha to come into the bathroom and shut the door, Suga lifted his shirt again. Asahi nearly fainted when he saw the bump, he looked up to Suga's face with the same expression as Noya.

"Fine!... I'll tell him by the end of the week" Suga finally said. 

"Good because if you don't then we will" Noya used and unusually serious tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening the pack were gathered in the living room, Daichi and Suga had the larger sofa and Asahi was sat in the Armchair with Noya curled up in his lap. The others were sat on the floor resting on cushions and blankets, there was some sort of documentary on the TV about dolphins.

Noya looked over to Daichi and Suga, the was hugging his mate tenderly but Suga had a cushion in front of his stomach as to not risk the Alpha feeling the bump. Noya thought to himself _'it's now or never'._

"Daichi-san, when are you and Suga-san gonna have pups?" noya asked with a grin. Suga's face turned pale 'What are you doing!?' he thought, he shot Noya a glare. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Three hours earlier; Asahi, Noya and Yamaguchi were all in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner when Yamaguchi had an idea to ‘encourage’ Suga into telling Daichi about the baby._

_“just ask Daichi-san what he thinks about kids or when he wants to have them. Anything around that sort of area…and then we just wait and see. Myself and Asahi will both join in and give you a hand, but I don’t think it’ll be needed.”_

_“Don’t you think that this is a bit mean to Suga-san? He said he’ll tell Daichi-san about the baby by the end of the week” Asahi said looking sympathetic._

_“He did say it but he’s still afraid of what Daichi will say, he hasn’t got the confidence in himself to say anything” noted Yamaguchi._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

“Pups?.. I hadn’t really given it much thought… I mean I’d love to have them” Suga’s eyes widened in shock and some relief.

“Then why don’t you?” Asahi said timidly (he sucked at this).

“W- well it would all depend on… uh what Koushi wants… I really wouldn’t mind… but it’s whatever Koushi wants… but I really would love to have them” Daichi went red in the face and spluttered out his words. Suga could only sit in awe of the words that just came out of Daichi’s mouth, he couldn’t help but grin a little. He felt so relieved, it was as though all the worry and stress he had felt was lifted in one moment. He snuggled in closer to his Alpha, making his affection known to Daichi. The Alpha responded by gently nuzzling his face into Suga’s scent glands in the crook of his neck, the Omega purred to the touch. Suga turned his head to face Daichi, he raised his eyebrow before realizing what his mate wanted. He slipped out from behind Suga on the sofa and stretched with a grunt.

“I think me and Koushi are gonna go to bed” Daichi smirked. He held his hand out to Suga who gratefully accepted.

“Night Daichi-san, Suga-san” called out Tanaka.

The two walked toward their bedroom hand in hand, they shared a few loving glances as they walked. When they got to their room Daichi changed into his pyjamas and then went into their bathroom, giving Suga a sneaky kiss on the cheek as he went. Suga rolled his eyes and began to change into his own pyjamas, he waited for Daichi to come out of the bathroom before going in himself. After the Omega had finished he looked at himself in the mirror, he stood side on to the mirror and lifted his shirt.

There it is was.

A bump.

It was tiny but it was there.

He placed is hand on the bump and smoothed it over gently, he smiled lovingly.

Then the Omega had a mean idea, what if he didn’t tell Daichi? What if he waited for is thick headed Alpha to figure it out for himself? He wouldn’t need to try and hide it anymore which would be a nice, but it seemed like a little fun when he thought about it. Mean but fun. He took note of his own devilish grin in the mirror and pulled his shirt back down. Suga left the bathroom to see his mate lying down on their bed waiting for him, none the wiser to his cruel intentions. Suga sat on the edge of the bed, he felt Daichi’s strong arms loop around his waist. The alpha cuddled him tenderly, once again inhaling his mates’ scent. He moved his arms to hold onto him better, but suddenly paused in mid cuddle.

“Hey Koushi? Don’t be mad but… have you gained weight?” Daichi asked, he sounded ready to make a run for it.

“Huh?! What are you talking about?!” the omega replied trying to keep calm.

“U-uh… w-well um.. your uh your belly…” Daichi stuttered.

“What about it?” Suga said not letting Daichi see his face.

“It um… feels.. b-bigger..” Daichi said almost cowering in fear of Suga’s wrath.

Suga couldn’t decide whether he was angry or in hysterics. Seriously, how oblivious could Daichi be? It almost reminded him of Hinata and Kageyama.

“I don’t know, maybe… I haven’t really been paying attention” was the answer Suga came up with.

“Oh.. uh… well.. you still look beautiful…” Daichi said hiding his face.

Suga had a huge grin and was going red in the face from trying to contain his laughter, he couldn’t stay mad at a lovable idiot like Daichi. Never. Suga got into bed and tucked himself in close to the Alpha, breathing in that safe comforting scent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamaguchi noticed a grin on Suga’s face that morning, so when everyone had left for work or for practice he decided to question the other Omega about it.

“Suga-san you’ve had that grin plastered on your face all morning, what’s going on? Did you tell Daichi-san about the baby?”

“Nope. I’m not going to tell him."

 “What?! But I thought-” Yamaguchi was cut off.

“I’m going to let him figure it out himself, he is supposed to be my mate. He should’ve been the first on to realise what was going on” Suga’s grin looked almost evil. Yamaguchi could only stare in shock at his old Senpai. However, he could see what Suga meant. Yamaguchi thought it over a few more times in his head before bursting out laughing and slowly he started grinning too.

Suga chuckled while sipping his tea.

“Don’t tell Daichi…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Sadist Suga... I'm totally not sorry for this XD 
> 
> But I could honestly see Daichi being absolutely clueless like this aha. 
> 
> Ok so the next chapter will include more on the other pairs, as well as a meanie Sugamoma
> 
> See you next time Lil Kouhai's xx.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil Kouhai's, sorry I haven't posted a chapter in like forever... 
> 
> I structured this chapter a little differently to how I usually do because you guys said you wanted more from the other pairings, so I tried ahaha. (I tried not to 'overcrowd' the chapter so AsaNoya will be in the next chapter)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think about it so feel free to comment and give tips ^_^
> 
> Anyhoooo I hope you enjoy xx

The pack had figured it out themselves that Suga was pregnant.

Except one.

The person who should’ve figured it out first.

The person who was responsible for it.

His mate.

Daichi.

Suga thought it was obvious; he was throwing up every morning, he was getting moody (apparently), his taste in food had become bizarre, his scent made it obvious. Even Kageyama and Hinata had realised it. So why not Daichi? Suga loved the Alpha but he was dumb as hell, absolutely oblivious.

But Suga was determined to stick with his mean plan; let Daichi figure it out on his own. It was his punishment for not noticing the signs sooner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That morning Suga once again got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, emptying his stomach of last nights’ meal. He was crouched by the toilet grasping onto the seat panting and coughing, he was tired and this was only making the ordeal worse. He hated this part of being pregnant and he hated this part of Daichi not knowing, he wanted his Alpha to sooth and comfort him.

The Omega was still sat on the floor when he heard the bathroom door open, there stood Daichi. He looked mortified when he saw Suga by toilet, Suga was about to speak when another wave of nausea hit him. Nothing came out, only sour bile that made the Omega gag. Daichi rushed over and hugged him from behind, whispering sweet words to him. Suga couldn’t speak and he felt weak, his morning sickness was only getting worse (when he had told his mother about the baby she said it would).

“Koushi, it’s gonna be alright… I’m right here… you want some water?” Daichi said in a soothing voice. Suga nodded and Daichi got him a glass of water, helping him drink it. Suga looked up at Daichi, he’d never seen the Alpha look so worried before. The Omega felt light headed and his vision was blurring in places. He slumped against his mate, still trying to catch his breath. Daichi lifted Suga onto his lap and held him close, stroking his hair out of his face.

“Shh I’m here Koushi… I got you” he whispered softly. He held the Omega close, allowing him to feel the Alpha’s scent engulf him.

Daichi picked Suga up and carried him to the bed. He placed the Omega down carefully and sat on the edge of the bed looking at his mate.

“You ok now? Do you want some more water?” Daichi’s voice was low and full of worry.

“I’ll be fine, but I wouldn’t mind some more water… please” Suga croaked.

“Sure… and I’ll get you a new shirt too, you kinda dribbled earlier”

Suga looked down to see a trail of what was probably water down the front of his shirt, he blushed and hid his face. Daichi chuckled as he stood up, he went and got the Omega some more water. When he got back he placed the glass on the nightstand and went over to their wardrobe.

“Daichi… can I wear one of your shirts instead… please” The Omega looked so helpless that Daichi chuckled to himself and picked out one of his own shirts for Suga to use.

He helped his mate to sit up (even though he insisted he didn’t need it), as Daichi was helping Suga out of his shirt he noticed something odd.

His Omega’s belly had a small curve to it.

He looked at it for a second before looking back up to Suga’s face, who was still a bit dazed and wasn’t really paying attention. He looked back down at his belly, then back to his face.

“Daichi… I’m getting cold” Suga said tugging at Daichi’s arm.

“O-oh right yeah... sorry” Daichi stuttered as he helped Suga put the clean shirt on and then put him back to bed.

“Just stay in bed for today alright? If you feel any worse, please tell me… I love you Koushi” He kissed the Omega’s cheek and quietly left the room.

He went into the kitchen and made himself some coffee, he sat at the table and thought to himself about what had just happened. At first when he saw Suga slouched by the toilet with the stench of vomit in the air he’d just assumed that his mate was ill, but when he saw Suga’s belly something seemed to almost click in his head. It was just a thought but… could Suga be pregnant?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Um.. Kei? When do think... you and me will have p-pups?” Yamaguchi stuttered whilst getting out of bed.

“Is this because of Suga-san?” Tsukishima grumbled, Yamaguchi nodded.

“For starters if you are pregnant then tell me, I don’t want to get punished like Daichi-san. Secondly… we’re younger than them it’s not as if it’s there’s any rush…” Replied the Blonde whilst putting on his glasses.

“I know that b-but I still wanted to ask you about it..”

“Do you want pups? Tadashi?”

“In the future, yes.. but it’s as you said there’s no need to rush… and honestly? I think I may not be ready to be a Mom. For Suga-san I imagine the whole thing would come naturally to him, but for me? I think its best if I watch Suga-san to learn a thing or two” The Omega said proudly, looking toward his Alpha.

“You’d be a great Mom, Tadashi”

Yamaguchi blushed and turned his face away, moving for the bathroom he was caught from behind and pulled into a tight embrace by his mate. The Omega could feel Tsukishima’s scent wrap around him, he loved it when his Alpha was like this. Yamaguchi tilted his head back to rest on his mates’ shoulder, Tsukishima took the opportunity to press his face against Yamaguchi’s scent glands on his neck, he nuzzled them gently. The freckled boy purred at the touch, his Alpha giving a soothing low growl.

“I love you, Tsukki”

“Shut up, Tadashi” the blonde sighed “…And I love you too” he mumbled whilst lightly blushing.

Yamaguchi grinned and turned to face the other, he looked to Tsukishima longingly. The Alpha sighed and leaned down to kiss the Omega lovingly, he slowly slid his tongue into Yamaguchi’s mouth eliciting a small moan from him. Tsukishima slid his hands down his mates waist to his hips, holding them firmly in place. He bit at Yamaguchi's tongue and bottom lip. The Omega moaned more into the kiss. Tsukishima slowly placed his hands on Yamaguchi's ass giving a light squeeze, the Omega flinched at the touch. The alpha began to sensually fondle the Omega's ass, squeezing and groping all while he kissed the freckled boy senseless. 

Yamaguchi _loved_ it when his Alpha was possessive. 

“Mm.. You wanna shower together Tsukki?” smirked Yamaguchi as he broke the kiss.

Before Yamaguchi could say anymore he was swept off his feet by Tsukishima, who almost ran to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

Daichi walked back into the bedroom to see Suga asleep in their bed. He sat down next to the Omega and brushed his hair off his face, he placed a soft kiss on his mate’s cheek.

“Koushi… do you want something to eat? You need to eat something”

“Mm?... sure” Suga mumbled into the pillow still half asleep.

“I’ll make you some toast then?”

“Yeah, thanks” Suga murmured as he went back to sleep.

Daichi didn’t like seeing Suga this way, the Suga he knew was always smiling even if he was ill. Suga stirred and rolled onto his side, Daichi couldn’t help but smile. Even if he was ill, he was still cute. Daichi leaned down to move the Duvet back over the Omega when he saw it again.

The outline of a curve.

He pulled Suga’s shirt up carefully.

It really was there; he hadn’t been mistaken.

A bump.

Daichi stared at the curve and slowly moved a hand toward it, the tips of his fingers brushed Suga’s skin. He placed his palm on the swell of the Omega's stomach and held it there, he could feel a lump in his throat as if he was about to cry. He quickly took his hand off of the bump and pulled Suga’s (Daichi’s) shirt back down, he placed the Duvet back over the Omega and swiftly left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A pretty little thing like you shouldn’t be stood out here alone, some big nasty Alpha could eat you up” Said the stranger in a slow monotone voice, his disgusting grin made Hinata shiver.

“I’m not alone, my Alpha is in the store” Replied Hinata pointing toward the convenience store sign above them.

“Eh? Really? That’s a shame… Why don’t you ditch him and hang with me Cutie?” said the Alpha getting closer, almost leaning over Hinata.

“No thanks” The Omega said bluntly, he tilted his head to the side slightly revealing the bond bite given to him by Kageyama on his neck. The Alpha stood up straight when he saw the mark.

“You think that’ll make me leave” Chuckled the Alpha.

Hinata was starting to panic a little, usually Kageyama would be there to help him out of these situations. He kept looking forward, trying to ignore the Alpha. He was clearly annoyed at being ignored and grabbed a hold of Hinata’s arm, making the Omega face him. Hinata was really starting to panic now.

“L-let me go jerk!” Hinata struggled in the Alpha’s grip.

“You should’ve behaved…” The Alpha remarked as if it was Hinata’s fault.

The Alpha began to pull Hinata violently toward the small alley behind the store, the Omega called out for help but nobody came.

The Alpha pushed Hinata against the wall and using one hand pinned both of Hinata’s above his head and with the other he firmly gripping the Omega’s chin.

“Shut the fuck up! You hear me?!” The Alpha threatened. At this point Hinata could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He was afraid.

The Alpha move his hand from Hinata's face to cup his crotch, making the Omega whimper in fear. He chuckled to himself before moving his hand up under Hinata’s shirt, caressing the soft delicate skin.

“Hey… what if I got you pregnant? What would that mate of yours say? I bet he’d be pissed, right?” The Alpha spoke next to Hinata’s ear, making him struggle against the grip on his wrists. Hinata flailed in the Alpha’s grip, desperately trying to get away. He knew he was giving off a distressed smell when the Alpha’s nose twitched.

“What are you so afraid for? I’m gonna make you feel good…”

“Let me go!” Hinata yelled.

The Alpha ignored his please and moved his hand from the Hinata’s stomach to squeeze his ass, making him flinch. Hinata knew he was crying.

“T-Tobio! Tobio help! Please! Tobio help me!” Hinata was practically screaming.

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” boomed the Alpha.

The Alpha began to violently move Hinata around into a position where he could take him, he made him face the wall with his hips sticking out. He could see his own tears hit the ground.

Suddenly Hinata felt all the pressure from his hands leave very quickly, he looked to his right and on the ground lay the Alpha.

Then he could smell a familiar scent.

A safe scent.

Two comforting arms hugged him from behind, pulling him into a tight embrace.

The alpha on the floor quickly scrambled to his feet and ran out of the alley, not once looking behind him.

“Dumbass… don’t scare me like that! I got so worried when I couldn’t find you.. then I heard you screaming and.. and I.. I just…”

Still crying, Hinata leaned back into the person stood behind him.

“I-I’m ok now, you came for me…” Hinata paused for a moment “hey Tobio?”    

“Mm?” hummed Kageyama.

“Can you.. um scent me.. please, it feels like he’s.. s-still on me…”

The Omega was flipped around to face his mate and he nuzzled his face into _his Alpha’s_ chest. Kageyama pressed his face to Hinata’s scent glands on his neck, breathing in the Omega. Slowly Kageyama’s dominating scent filled the air, surrounding the two like a cocoon.

“I.. I love you, Tobio…” mumbled Hinata.

“I love you too, Shouyou.. I promise I’ll never let anything like this happen ever again!” Stated a blushing Kageyama. Hinata smiled as he inhaled his mates scent again. The Omega felt fingers tilt his chin up and his mates face was moving toward his, Hinata gratefully accepted the kiss from his Alpha. It was nothing like their usual kisses, this time it was gentle and more passionate than ever before. Hinata decided he liked this side of Kageyama.

Once Hinata had calmed down they decided it was best if they went home, Kageyama took Hinata’s hand in his. They walked home like this, their hands not parting for even a moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they opened the front door they noticed how quiet it was. They looked at one another and made their way inside, they walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. Daichi was sat at the table looking both worried and confused. Hinata sat down at the table while Kageyama went over to make tea.

“Um.. Daichi-san?” Hinata waved a hand in front of Daichi’s face.

Daichi quickly looked up to see his two concerned pack mates.

“are you alright Daichi-san?” Kageyama joined the two to sit at the table, having temporarily given up on the tea.

“Uh.. y-yeah I think so.. just got some stuff on my mind..” Replied Daichi, twiddling his fingers.

“like what?” asked Hinata.

“W-well um.. Don’t tell anyone but… I think Koushi might be pregnant” Daichi said in a hushed voice.

Both Hinata and Kageyama stared at one another, realising that Daichi (After nearly three and a half months) had figured it out.

“W-what makes you think that… Daichi-san?” Kageyama said, trying to hold in a giggle.

“Oh… well this morning I found him in the bathroom being sick, it was so bad that he pretty much collapsed into my arms… and I helped him change shirts whilst putting him back to bed and um… his belly was sticking out a little… and a few minutes ago I went to ask if he wanted anything to eat and I saw it again, but this time I touched it… it was real… after that it just all seemed to click into place” Daichi looked flustered as he spoke.

“have you asked him about it?” said Hinata.

“No not yet… he’s still asleep.. I don’t wanna disturb him” Daichi sighed and leaned back in his chair.

A yawning Tanaka entered the room, he looked at the other three who had stopped talking when he appeared.

“What? Something on my face?” said a confused Tanaka.

Daichi sighed again “I think Koushi’s pregnant, I was just asking Hinata and Kageyama what I should do”

“Just talk to Suga-san about it, there isn’t really anything else you can do” Said Tanaka, who was also trying to keep a straight face.

“Talk to me about what?” Said a suspicious looking Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the new structure or did it feel over crowded? I wasn't sure about it as I wrote it and I didn't really have the time to proof read either... so I'm sorry if it sucked (-_-)
> 
> I hope it doesn't seem rushed, I tried not to do that this time ahaha 
> 
> I also wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who read, commented and left Kudos, they make me so happy!
> 
> I love you guys and I hope to see you next time! xxx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil Kouhai's! 
> 
> I'm back with another chapter (^_^) 
> 
> I'm super sorry if it feels a little rushed... I just can't help myself sometimes, I just want to write something as soon as it comes to mind... 
> 
> I kinda struggled to write this one cus it gets a little angsty (sorry) but I managed it! I don't really have much else to say other than I hope you enjoy xx

It was when Daichi caught the other three giggling that he knew something was off, but then it all fell into place.

 

They knew.

 

All of them.

 

All but him.

 

Daichi hesitated before getting up from his place at the table. He walked over to his mate.

“Koushi I need to talk to you, now” Daichi didn’t shout but his voice was still unusually commanding. Suga complied and followed his Alpha back to their bedroom. Once inside Daichi closed the door behind them and turned to face the Omega, who had a very worried look on his face.

“D-daichi? Is everything ok?”

“I don’t know _Koushi_ is it?” Daichi spat.

“I-I don’t understand… what’s wrong.. Da-” Suga was cut off by Daichi grabbing his wrist, he spun the Omega around so that he landed on the bed laying on his back with his legs dangling off the edge. Suga propped himself up on his elbows as he watched a completely different Daichi stood at the foot of the bed.

 

For the first time in his life, he was afraid of Daichi.

 

The Alpha moved toward him, Suga shivered and was about to move back on the bed when Daichi grabbed his ankle and growled. The Omega dared not move. Daichi was on the bed leaning over Suga, his once kind eyes now full of fury.

“They all know don’t they” The Alpha said bluntly.

Suga lay still as he thought about what his mate meant. But then it clicked.

_‘he knows’_ the Omega said in his head.

“Everyone knew… except _me_..” growled Daichi.

The Alpha lurched his hand out to grab the bottom of Suga’s shirt, violently pushing it up under Suga’s chin. Daichi stared at the now visible bump. Suga could only quiver in fear, not knowing what Daichi would do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shit…” Said a worried Tanaka.

“What’s wrong Tanaka-san?” Hinata questioned.

“You guys know about Suga-san not telling Daichi-san about the baby right?” the two juniors nodded “We were all expecting Daichi to laugh it off and say that ‘he kind of deserved it for not being a very good mate’ right?” Tanaka rubbed his forehead with a groan.

“And? I don’t see what’s wrong..” said Kageyama as he leant against the counter.

“Didn’t you see it? Daichi definitely knows and instead of taking it as a joke… he’s seriously pissed… I’m just worried about Suga san”

At that moment Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked into the kitchen immediately feeling the tension in the air.

“Hm? So which one of you idiots pissed off Daichi-san this time” mocked Tsukishima.

“It wasn’t us… It’s.. Suga-san” mumbled Hinata  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asahi lazily got out of bed and opened the curtains, revealing an unfortunate sheet of dark clouds in the sky. He could hear movement coming from the bed, he turned away from the window and walked toward the source of the noise. He chuckled lightly to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed looking down at his mate, who was beginning to wake.

“Mm… mornin’ Asahi…” Grumbled the Omega looking up to his Alpha.

“Morning Yuu” smiled Asahi.

Noya sat up and rubbed his eyes, he yawned lazily before focusing on his mate. The Omega crawled forward and flopped against Asahi playfully, the Alpha chuckled and cupped Noya’s face in his large hand. He leaned in slowly and gently kissed his mate, who eagerly accepted and kissed back. It wasn’t an overly passionate kiss, just a nice lazy good morning kiss. However, it was also a kiss that oozed love between the pair.

“Come on Yuu, I imagine everyone else is already up”

“I know, I know…” grumbled Noya lugging himself off the bed.

 ~~~

When they entered the kitchen everyone was silent. Asahi and Noya looked at one another.

“How come you guys are so quiet, it’s weird..” said Noya.

“It’s Daichi and Suga…” Spoke a concerned Yamaguchi.

“What’s wrong?” Asahi questioned.

“We think Daichi-san knows about the baby, but instead of taking it as a joke… he’s really pissed.. he dragged Suga-san back to their room and they haven’t come back yet” Sighed Tanaka.

“Shit…” mumbled Noya

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“D-Daichi?... Please.. you’re scaring me… sto-”

“Did I say you could fucking speak?!” snarled the Alpha, making Suga tremble beneath him with a small whimper.

 

This wasn’t the Daichi that everyone knew and loved.

 

Daichi placed his hand on the bump and smoothed his hand around it in a clockwise motion, taking deep breaths through his nose.

“How long Koushi?”

“W-what?...” the Omega quivered.

“How long have you known..” the Alpha repeated.

Suga was afraid to speak in fear of what Daichi would do. He bit his lip and looked away from his mate.

“J-just.. over th-three.. months…” Whispered a terrified Suga.

“Three months..” growled the Alpha.

Daichi moved away from his mate and paced the room, his anger only getting worse.

“Three fucking months?! Why!? Why the fuck didn’t you tell me?! And why the fuck did everyone else know before me!?” The Alpha fumed.

Suga lay motionless on the bed, too scared to move. He didn’t understand why this had gone so badly. He thought Daichi would laugh it off and they’d go on like usual. He couldn’t have been more wrong. He knew Daichi getting mad was a possibility but he assumed that at most he’d just be a little grumpy, not throwing him on the bed and screaming at him.

“I asked you a fucking question!” yelled the Alpha.

“I.. was annoyed.. at you… I shouldn’t have needed to have told you… you’re my mate.. you should’ve figured it out on your own” mumbled Suga.

“It’s because I’m your mate that you should’ve fucking told me!! What the fuck were you thinking?! Is this some kind of joke to you?!” Daichi ran a hand through his hair, slowly he walked toward their bedroom door. He put a hand on the door knob and turned to face the Omega.

“I just can’t be around you right now…” with that Daichi left.

“D-Daichi! Hey wait! Daichi!” Suga got up and went after the Alpha. He swiftly walked through the hallway and saw him at the other end turning the corner. Suga kept calling out to him, but every time he was ignored.

~~~~~

“Daichi-san… is everything all right? W-where is Suga-san.. is he ok?” Asked Asahi as Daichi stormed through the kitchen, heading for the front door. The rest of the pack looked at one another in shock.

Daichi slipped on his shoes and grabbed a coat, he opened the front door and left with a slam.

Moments later Suga staggered into the kitchen, out of breath and clutching his stomach. He too walked straight past everyone and headed to the front door.

“Suga-san?! Wait! You don’t look so good!” called out Yamaguchi, who had noticed Suga struggling past them.

Suga opened the door and left, he didn’t even bother with shoes nor a coat in his panic. He stumbled outside ignoring the worried calls of his pack mates. Once outside he saw a familiar figure near the end of the street.

“Daichi!” Shouted the Omega as he hurriedly toddled down the street, still clutching his stomach.

Suga knew what he had done was wrong, it was all his fault. None of this would never have happened if he had told Daichi about the baby. He knew he was stupid and of course he could see why what he had done was wrong.

 

But wasn’t he allowed to be angry too? At Daichi?

 

The Omega tried hard to keep up with the Alpha, even if his feet hurt from being exposed to the cold and hard ground. He ignored the pain, he just wanted his Alpha back. He wanted to cry in his arms and tell him he was sorry. He wanted to hold the Alpha close and be embraced by his scent.

He just wanted to say sorry.

“Daichi! Please.. Stop!” wheezed Suga, his hand holding his stomach.

The Alpha stopped but he didn’t face the Omega.

“Why Koushi?... why didn’t you tell me you were.. pregnant?” Daichi’s voice was monotone as he spoke.

Suga didn’t reply, he stared down at concrete beneath him.

Rain began to fall hard, hitting Suga’s face and unclothed limbs.

Suga looked up at the figure turned away from him. 

“Because… I was afraid..” the Omega finally said, his voice trembling.

“Afraid? What.. of me? Of what I’d say?”

Suga remained silent, tears formed in the corners of his eyes and he could feel a lump in his throat. He could feel his clothes beginning to stick to him, he could feel the wind scrape against his wet skin. The Omega was shivering, clinging to himself in an attempt to keep warm.

“Koushi?” Said the Alpha making Suga jump.

“I-I… w-was af-fraid th-at… y-you’d.. be angry… that y-you’d d-decide… you w-weren’t ready… for kids..” shivered the Omega as he started to cry.

Daichi sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

“Why did you think I don’t want pups with you? I’ve always wanted pups you.. I thought you knew this”

Suga knew deep down that this was the real reason for not telling Daichi, he didn’t really want to play a game, to lie. He was just afraid and he hadn’t even realised it himself, until now.

“S-so your n-not.. m-mad?” Suga tried to smile but his chattering teeth stopped him.

“I was mad because I was the last to know… yes maybe I, as your mate shouldn’t have needed to be told but.. it would’ve been nice y’know?” Daichi chuckled lightly.

“I-I’m s-sorry” Mumbled the Omega.

“Thank you” smiled Daichi as he turned to face Suga, the Alphas smile fell as he lay his eyes on his mate.

“Koushi! Y-your soaking! Where’s your coat!? Shit your shaking! Koushi!?” Daichi sprinted toward Suga, ripping off his own coat. The way Suga’s clothes clung on him showed Daichi every outline and curve… and bump. The poor thing was dressed in nothing more than one of Daichi’s old shirts and a pair of loose bed shorts, no shoes or socks or even some sort of jacket.

Daichi hurriedly wrapped his mate up in his coat and held him tight. Suga shivered in Daichi’s arms, the cold still battering his exposed face, feet and legs. But he didn’t care, because he was where he belonged.

He was back in Daichi’s embrace.

“I-I’m sorry too Koushi… for scaring you and yelling like I did”

Suga hummed in reply, he was too cold to concentrate on the conversation. Daichi kissed the Omega’s forehead and scooped him up into his arms, he held his mate tight but also with great care.

“I l-love you D-Daichi” Suga whispered, still shivering against the Alpha’s chest

“I love you too, Koushi… both of you” chuckled Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading you guys! and a big thank you to everyone who commented and left Kudos!! I love you all!
> 
> FYI I am thinking of writing a SouMako (Free) story if you were interested! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment and leave tips or even suggestions! 
> 
> I love you all and thank you for reading!! xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil Kouhai's!! 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I had serious writers block! 
> 
> Anyhooo you guys said that the last chapter scared you, for that I am sorry... So this time it's a major fluff fest! With a ridiculously happy ending!
> 
> I Hope you enjoy and I love you all!! xx

The rain fell hard blocking out all surrounding noise, but Suga could still hear Daichi’s heart beat clearly as the Alpha carried him home. It was steady and strong, proving to the Omega that this was very much reality.

 

Ba-dump.. Ba-dump.. Ba-dump.. Ba-dump..

 

Suga closed his eyes and listened carefully to the steady beat, smiling softly. He held his hands carefully on his belly, trying his best to shield their growing pup from the cold. Suga was bought out of his daze by Daichi’s low voice.

“Koushi, please don’t ever hide anything like this from me again… I know I shouldn’t have been as cruel to you as I was but I wa-”

“I know… you had every right to be mad, I just wasn’t expecting _that…_ It was a… a shock” Suga quietly spoke.

“I’m sorry..”

“I’m sorry too”

By the time they had gotten home, Suga had already fallen asleep in his Alpha’s arms. Daichi struggled but managed knock, or rather kick on the front door, considering he had his hands full this was his only option. He heard padding footsteps on the other side of the door.

As it was opened a very worried looking Yamaguchi nearly burst into tears when he saw Suga bundled up in Daichi’s arms.

“Daichi-san! Oh my god is Suga-san ok?! What’s wrong with him!” Yamaguchi bombarded Daichi with concerned questions regarding his Omega.

“Yamaguchi, he’s alright.. just tired and wet… though I could say the same about myself” he chuckled.

“So… you guys are alright now?” asked a nervous Yamaguchi.

“I think so, I mean I still love him if that’s what you mean” smiled Daichi.

“I’m glad to hear” replied freckled boy, sighing with relief.

“I’m gonna give Koushi a bath and then I’ll put him to bed… can you tell everyone we’re back and safe, I know they’ll only worry” sighed Daichi as he began to walk through the house.

“Of course”

Daichi walked through an empty kitchen on the way to his bedroom ‘they’re probably in the living room’ he chuckled to himself. He nudged open the bedroom door and gently placed a still sleeping Suga down onto the bed, he unravelled the Omega from the coat he was wrapped up in.

Daichi went into the bathroom and began to draw a bath for his mate. He made sure the temperature was ok before going back into the bedroom to retrieve the Omega. He picked Suga up gently and carried him into the bathroom and setting him down on the edge of the bath.

“Koushi… c’mon you gotta wake up, your still wet so you need to have a bath” he said as he softly shook his mate. The Omega groaned and opened his eyes, squinting under the bright bathroom light.

Suga began to remove his wet clothes, letting Daichi help him with his shirt because he was struggling to get it over his head. Once they got the shirt off Daichi saw the bump, he smiled at Suga tenderly and got down on his knees. The Omega gave him a puzzled look before turning a pretty shade of pink as his Alpha pressed his forehead to the bump and circling his arms around his mate’s waist.

“Idiot…” muttered Suga.

“Yeah but I’m _your_ idiot” Daichi grinned up at him. After Suga was fully unclothed, Daichi helped him get into the bath. The Omega sighed as he felt the warm water over his skin. Daichi smiled again and stood up to leave, only to feel a tug on his wrist. He turned back to see a disappointed looking Suga.

“You’re not staying?” Suga gave Daichi his neediest look in the hopes of getting the Alpha to stay.

“I-I thought you might want to be alone…” Stuttered the Alpha.

“Won’t you stay? Come on, get in with me”

Daichi sighed and began to remove his own clothes. He got into the bath behind Suga, letting the Omega lay back against his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_At the same time._

Yamaguchi watched as Daichi carried Suga through the house. The Omega gave a sigh of relief; he was just glad that the two of them were ok.

Suddenly he was hugged from behind letting out a high pitched squeal.

“Oi Tadashi.. its just me.. why are you yelling?” Said a familiar voice.

“O-oh it’s you Tsukki… you startled me..” Mumbled the Omega.

“Are they alright?” asked Tsukishima, referring to Daichi and Suga. The freckled boy hummed in confirmation and then leaned back into the embrace of his Alpha. The blonde nuzzled his nose against Yamaguchi’s scent glands, inhaling deeply.

“Tadashi…” whispered the Alpha, kissing the bond bite on the Omega’s neck.

“haa…” Yamaguchi gave a hushed, breathy moan at the sensation on his neck. Tsukishima took the Omega’s hand in his own and lead him toward their bedroom, they felt like children sneaking around behind their parent’s backs. Not long after they were in their bedroom with the door closed behind them, did Tsukishima grab his mate by the waist, bringing their bodies flush against each other.

“K-Kei.. it’s not even 4 o’clock… really can’t you wai- mm!” Tsukishima cut him off, sealing his lips with his own. He kissed the Omega tenderly, watching him slowly loosen up in his hold. Kei felt his mate open his mouth allowing him entry, the Alpha swiftly thrust his tongue into the Omega’s mouth stroking his own tongue over Yamaguchi’s. He slowly manoeuvred his hands from the Omega’s waist to his hips and then to his round ass. The Alpha loved to fondle and play with Yamaguchi this way, he loved to watch and see how his mate reacted to his touch.

Tsukishima gave Yamaguchi’s ass a hard squeeze, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and it made the boy yelp and push himself against his Alpha. The smell of slick hung in the air. The blonde could feel a damp patch on the Omega’s trousers, he knew exactly what it was and it bought out a feral side to him.

“Tadashi…” Growled the Alpha, moving to nibble and suck and the bond bite on his mates’ neck.

“Mm.. -ah! Kei…” Moaned the freckled boy.

They both began to hastily undress themselves, not caring about where they discarded their clothes. As soon as the smaller boy’s underwear was removed he could feel a small stream of slick dribble down his thighs, the Blonde swiped up some of it and with his mate watching, he sensually licked it from his finger. Yamaguchi blushed profusely and tried to hide his face. Tsukishima walked them both toward the bed, pushing the Omega down. Yamaguchi looked up at his Alpha with lustful eyes, observing the defined abs that lead down to what he wanted most.

“K-Kei.. I want you… please!~” moaned the freckled boy. Tsukishima smirked and looked the Omega up and down, taking in his beauty.

“Present” commanded the Alpha.

Yamaguchi shuddered with delight and got up onto all fours, he spread his knees apart and placed his head on his hands against the mattress. Displaying the typical pose of submission.

“You look beautiful like this… Face down ass up.. and slick dribbling from your greedy little hole” Tsukishima got on the bed behind the Omega, he gently placed a finger on the back of his mate’s neck at the top of his spine. Slowly he trailed his finger down the smaller boys back feeling the bump of each vertebra under his touch. Yamaguchi shivered with impatience and began to slowly wiggle his bottom from side to side, trying to tempt the Alpha.

“Kei~ hurry up please!” whined the Omega, nudging his ass against his mates already hard cock.

Tsukishima ignored the horny boy beneath him and moved his hand from Yamaguchi’s back to his ass, dipping two fingers into his mates’ already soaking wet hole.

“Tadashi.. do you have any idea how wet you are?...” Whispered the Alpha. He slowly started to scissor the freckled boy, eliciting small needy whimpers from him.

“And you’re so loose already…”

“Mm~ all for _you_ Alpha..” moaned the Omega.

Tsukishima inserted a third finger making Yamaguchi moan loudly as he brushed against his prostate.

“Ts-Tsukki.. I want _you!_ ”

“I need you to be more specific Tadashi..” teased the Alpha.

“Fuck me!”

Tsukishima smirked and thrust inside the smaller boy, setting a relentless pace that had Yamaguchi moaning loudly and gripping onto the sheets. The blonde placed his hands on his mates’ hips, holding him firmly as he pounded into the Omega. The Alpha could feel his mate tightening around his cock. Tsukishima placed his hand around one of Yamaguchi’s ankles, he pulled it up and flipped the him over onto his back. All whilst still inside the smaller boy, making him whimper and shake.

“So _that’s_ the face you were making… so lewd Tadashi.. you must really love my cock in your ass” panted the blonde as he thrusted hard into the Omega, his hungry eyes watching closely as the smaller boy reacted to his every movement.

Yamaguchi’s face was a deep shade of red, his eyes watering and a small residue of drool on his chin. The Alpha leaned forward and licked the tears away from his eyes, murmuring sweet nothings to his mate.

“K-Kei! Kei!- Ah! Mn!.. I-I’m… gonna cum! Ahn!” moaned the Omega. The blonde gave no reply and he sped up and thrusted harder into the smaller boy, after a few more well aimed thrusts Yamaguchi came whilst screaming his Alpha’s name. As he came he tightened again around Tsukishima’s cock. Soon after the blonde came in his exhausted mate, his knot swelling quickly locking them together. They held each other as they caught their breath, occasionally sharing a loving sloppy kiss. When his knot shrunk Tsukishima pulled out of the freckled boy with a very lewd sounding ‘squelch’.

After basking in the afterglow, Yamaguchi sat up and was about to go and have a shower when he was pulled back by an unusually needy Alpha.

“Tsukki?” questioned a slightly confused Omega.

“Don’t go yet… its cold without you” mumbled a slightly blushing Tsukishima.

“But I have to clean.. it.. out…” Yamaguchi trailed off whilst looking at his mate and at how cute he was being. The freckled boy smiled a warm smile and snuggled himself back into bed with his mate. The Alpha wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller boy, nuzzling the top of his head and kissing it a few times.

“How could I say no when you’re being so cute Kei” whispered Yamaguchi.

“Shut up, Tadashi”

“Sorry Tsukki~” teased the Omega.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata was curled up in Kageyama’s lap as they lounged on the sofa, the Alpha idly played with Hinata’s hair as the Omega slept. He had been worried about Suga and Daichi and had tired himself out, a rarity for him. Kageyama smiled down at the sleeping Omega in his arms, he thought that Hinata was really, really cute when he was asleep. Not that he’d ever tell him that.

His hand that wasn’t playing with the Omega’s hair was lazily placed on his waist, he gently squeezed and held the smaller boy closer. He moved his hand from Hinata’s waist to stomach, the Alpha tried to imagine his mate with a belly full of his pups. It made him smile again. He wasn’t sure what made him think of Hinata that way, so he ended up blaming it on Daichi and Suga’s influence on the pack.

He knew he would have to talk to Hinata at some point about it though, when they would have pups. The two of them had recently started playing professional volleyball and they were doing well too. Kageyama knew starting a family now wasn’t the right thing for them now, but someday… someday he’d have a family of his own.

Hinata stirred from his slumber and blinked up at his mate.

“Mm… what are you doin’ Tobio?” he mumbled.

“Watchin’ you sleep Dumbass” chuckled the Alpha.

“Ugh that’s creepy, _Dumbass_ ” teased the half-awake Omega.

“You still love me” stated Kageyama.

Hinata blushed and hummed in response as he once again snuggled into his mate. Kageyama kissed Hinata’s forehead and this time joined him in taking a long deserved nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi got out from behind Suga in the bath, he dried himself off and slipped into some sweatpants before going back to the bathroom. He helped Suga out and then dried him off, Suga got himself dressed, saying that he could at least do that himself while lightly blushing and glancing at Daichi’s bare chest.

Daichi insisted that the Omega went back to bed, using the excuse that Suga had had a long day and that he should be taking better care of himself. The Omega sighed and did as he was told.

“You just focus on resting, I’m gonna help Asahi and Noya with dinner.. I’ll come and get you when it’s done, ok?” Said Daichi as he stroked his mates’ hair.

“Mhm” mumbled the Omega.

Daichi reluctantly left the room and headed for the kitchen where he found Asahi and Noya getting distracted from cooking, by each other. However, Asahi noticed Daichi leaning against the door. He jumped back from Noya and began babbling about how Noya “Had something in his eye”. The two of them were blushing as they carried on with dinner, along with Daichi’s help this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they had finished Daichi took a plate of food to Suga, not wanting to disturb him too much. He opened the door and walked in, he placed the plate down on the nightstand and crouched down next to the bed.

Daichi smiled as he saw the bump through the thin sheets, he carefully placed a hand on it and smoothed over it. He couldn’t help but feel warm inside at the thought of becoming a father.

“Hey.. um Kid..” he began talking in a hushed voice “it’s.. your d-dad here… your moms sleeping still… he’s had a long day… y’know I feel kinda silly talking to a bump… but I just want you to know that me and your mom both love you, a lot… and I’m going to let you in on a secret… I’m thinking about proposing to your mom… exciting right? I’m going to take him out for a nice meal and then go up to the view point on the hill, maybe we’ll take you there when your born… I’m gonna get down on one knee and I’ll take his hand in mind… I’ll let him know how much he means to me and that I couldn’t be happier that were starting a family together… and then… then I’ll say…

Koushi, will you marry me?

And then all I’ve got to do is hope he says y-”

“Yes…”

Daichi froze. He slowly turned to look at a crying Suga.

“You.. weren’t.. asleep…” breathed the Alpha.

“Nope… I heard everything” sobbed the Omega.

"So.. that means... you'll marry me?"

"Of course I will!"

Daichi lunged for Suga, scooping him up and holding him close. Suga hugged him back, still crying. Daichi looked into his mates’ eyes, he himself close to tears.

Slowly he leaned in and kissed Suga, smiling as he did. The Omega immediately opened his mouth, encouraging Daichi to go further. The Alpha gratefully accepted the invitation and slid his tongue into his mates’ mouth, caressing the others tongue with his own. Daichi bit at Suga’s bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from the Omega. They pulled away and looked lovingly at each other, only to have the moment ruined by a rumbling. Daichi cocked an eyebrow and started giggling whilst Suga turned a dark shade of pink. Daichi picked up the plate of food and handed it to the Omega and let him eat, he stood up and kissed Suga on the cheek before going to leave.

“Koushi?”

“Mm?” Suga looked up at Daichi from his food.

“I love you”

Suga blushed even harder and pouted as he ate.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet right? I loved writing this chapter once I got going with it.
> 
> Thank you to all those who read, commented and left Kudos! They give me life and inspire me to write!
> 
> Oh and I've finished writing the first Chapter of the SouMako fic! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6725833/chapters/15375046
> 
> I warn you it's a car crash of a fic in my opinion XD
> 
> I love you all and thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil Kouhai! 
> 
> Wow we're already at chapter 8! Can you Believe it?! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and left Kudos!! They always put a smile on my face!
> 
> Anyhooo I love you all and hope you enjoy! xx

Koushi looked down at the gold band around his finger and smiled. He and Daichi were now happily married and soon they’d have another little ‘addition’ to their happiness. Koushi sighed as he thought about the wedding, to him it had all seemed a blur until the day had actually happened. Daichi had insisted they have the wedding sooner, that way it wouldn’t put so much strain on the Omega. At least that was how Daichi put it.

The whole pack was very congratulating when they announced their engagement, Asahi even cried.

The actual day was everything Koushi had ever wanted, it was peaceful and he was surrounded by all their friends and family. All whilst marrying the love of his life.

The Omega was around 4 months pregnant now and his stomach was just noticeable through his clothes if you looked at it long enough.

He was currently waiting for Daichi to get ready, today they were going for their first scan and Koushi swore that his Alpha was more excited than he was.

Daichi came out of the bathroom to see the Omega sat on the edge of the bed gently smoothing his hand over his belly. The Alpha smiled softly and cleared his throat to gain his mates attention. Koushi looked up and smiled back at Daichi, slowly the Omega got to his feet whilst declining the Alpha’s help.

 

“ready?” Said Daichi.

 

Koushi nodded “Ready..”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tadashi” called the Alpha from the bathroom.

“Hm? What’s up kei?” responded the freckled boy.

“when is your heat due?”

Yamaguchi thought to himself for a moment.

“It’s in about 3 days actually” he told his mate.

“Then why can’t I smell your pre heat, I should be able to smell it right?” Said Tsukishima as he leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, looking at the Omega.

“yeah you usually can… maybe it’s just a little late this time” said Yamaguchi.

“Tadashi your heat has never been late before, maybe we should go and see a Doctor” Said the Alpha as he approached his mate, a concerned look on his face.

“Kei.. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about”

“Even if you tell me not to, I’ll still worry” blushed the Alpha.

Yamaguchi giggled, leaping up to hug his mate, who bashfully hugged back.

“You’re so kind Tsukki!”

“Shut up Tadashi” said the blonde as he hugged the freckled boy tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mmm Asahi! Yes!.. oh! There! Ah!” Noya moaned

“Here?” the Alpha Said thrusting hard and quickly on the same spot.

“Yes! Ahn! Aah… Mm!” Noya screamed and threw his head back against the pillow, clawing at Asahi’s shoulders. The Alpha sucked and bit at the bond bite on Noya’s neck, he watched the small Omega tremble beneath him. Asahi moved from the bond bite to his mates’ chest; licking, biting and sucking on the pink nipples.

“Aah! Asahi.. So good! You’re so big! I’m so full of your cock!”

Asahi thrust even harder into Noya, relentlessly hitting his sweet spot. With one last yell the Omega came, Asahi kept thrusting as to prolong the pleasure for mate.

“That was… amazin’ Asahi… Shit you’re not like this usually unless I’m in heat”

“S-sorry was I too rough?”

“No way, that felt great!... but you haven’t cum yet…”

“It’s alright it’ll go down on its own” Asahi could feel himself blushing.

“Want me to suck you off?” Noya grinned at the timid Alpha.

“Really? U-um ok?” Asahi loved it when Noya gave him a blow job, he was scarily good at it.

Noya positioned himself and took Asahi’s huge cock in his small hands, he kissed the tip and licked around it. Then he took the head in his mouth and sucked gently whilst swiping his tongue over the tip, he loved to tease his Alpha. He took more of Asahi’s cock into his mouth moaning around it, the vibrations of Noya’s voice sent shivers up Asahi’s spine and he had to resist the urge to thrust violently into the Omega’s mouth.

“Mm Ashahi.. or cock ish sho big! I ove ic!” Noya teased. (Mm Asahi.. your cock is so big! I love it)

“D-don’t talk with it i-in your mouth Yuu” The Alpha said through suppressed growls and moans.

Noya took as much as he could of his mate’s cock into his little mouth, with what he couldn’t reach with his mouth he wrapped his hand around it and played with his Alpha’s cock.

“S-shit Yuu… I’m gonna cum..”

“Ish k I’ll shwaow ic” Noya kept going. (It’s ok I’ll swallow it)

It wasn’t long before the Alpha came inside the Omega’s mouth, some of Asahi’s cum dribbled from the corners of Noya’s mouth. A solitary gulp was heard. Asahi, slightly out of breath reached for a tissue from the nightstand. He turned back to Noya who was licking his lips greedily.

“H-here… Thanks..”

“Aww look at the big Alpha blushing” teased the Omega, again.

“That’s because you swallowed it!”

“But I love having morning sex on your days off!” Noya whined. 

Asahi was happy to hear that his mate liked spending time with him and instead of arguing back he merely smiled a gentle smile, looping his big arms around Noya’s small frame. The Omega gladly nuzzled into the Alpha’s large chest, smiling.

“Sooo… Round two?”

“Yuu!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi and Suga pulled up outside the maternity clinic, both of them were very nervous. They looked at each other to try and reassure the other. However, Suga took the opportunity to steal a quick cheeky kiss from the Alpha.

They both got out of the car and walked toward the doors of the clinic, the automatic doors opened and they stepped inside. To the couples surprise the room was empty, except for them and the receptionist. They approached the reception desk and a middle aged Beta woman looked up at them from her computer.

“Hello, do you have an appointment?” asked the woman.

“Ah yes, its Koushi _Sawamura_ ” Said the Omega as he looked to Daichi teasingly.

“Yes, here it is.. if you just take a seat over there then the doctor will call you in when she’s ready for you” said the Beta as she pointed to the waiting area.

The couple sat down on the chairs and waited in an awkward silence. Neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

10 minutes later another woman came into the room also a beta, she was dressed in a white coat and looked a little older than the receptionist.

“Sawamura?” she announced.

Daichi and Koushi stood up and followed the Doctor into the examination room. The whole room was painted in white with mint green trims. There was an examination bed in the centre and a machine set up next to it. the Doctor sat at her desk and put on her glasses.

“Ok dear I’ll just need you to lay down on the bed for me and lift your shirt, there’s a chair for your Alpha there” she said as she looked through some paper work.

Koushi did as he was told and got onto the bed, he laid back and lifted his shirt exposing his rounded belly.

“This is your first child?” she questioned.

“yes” replied Koushi.

“It also says that this is your first Ultrasound.. but that can’t be correct.. surely you’ve had one already?” said the Beta looking at the couple suspiciously.

“Aha..  no this is my first scan… it’s a long story” giggled Koushi as he looked to Daichi.

“Very well then.. I’m going to put some of this gel onto your stomach, it will be cold and perhaps unpleasant at first but you’ll soon get used to it” she said as she squeezed some of the clear gel onto Koushi’s belly, as it hit his skin he flinched from the odd sensation.

The Doctor turned on the machine and picked up the wand, pressing it to the Omega’s belly. She moved it around and then stopped, looking to the couple. She pointed to a grey shaped patch on the screen.

“there it is” she said.

Daichi stared at the screen, he could feel a lump in his throat. He felt a squeeze on his hand and turned to look at his mate, who looked just as happy and amazed as he did.

“Daichi...” mumbled the Omega.

“Yeah?”

“That’s _our_ baby, Daichi..” said Koushi.

Their moment was interrupted by a small ‘oh’ next to them. They both quickly turned to the doctor who was grinning, she looked away from the screen and to the now nervous couple.

“Oh I’m sorry I must have worried you there.. its nothing bad, in fact I think you’ll be very pleased”

“What is it Doctor?” asked Daichi.

“You’re having twins!” she said excitedly.

There was a loud thudding noise, causing both Koushi and the Doctor to turn toward Daichi.

 

He had fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it folks, I hope you liked it! Sorry if it felt rushed..
> 
> I'm sorry for the poorly written smut ahaha
> 
> Ooh maybe there's a reason why Yamaguchi's heat is late? Who knows... *wink wink*
> 
> I love the thought of Daichi finding out he's gonna have twins and just fainting from the shock... it's just stupidly cute to me
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I can't wait to see you all next time
> 
> I love you all!! xx


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to all my Lil' kouhai's!! 
> 
> I am here, do not fear!
> 
> Ok so this chapter is kinda drabble and not much happens.. I think..
> 
> A big thank you to all of you who read commented and left Kudos!! They make me so happy!!!
> 
> Anyhooo I hope you enjoy and I love you all!!! xx

Daichi’s face remained red as they drove home from the clinic, he couldn’t believe he had fainted when the doctor told them that Koushi was expecting twins.

“Kou.. please don’t tell anyone” whined the Alpha as they turned into the drive.

“Only if you behave” smirked the Omega, a playful look in his eyes.

“Are you blackmailing me?” smirked Daichi.

“Maybe..” replied Koushi.

Daichi chuckled and sighed as he got out of the car, he walked around to Koushi’s side and helped his mate out.

As they walked to the front door Daichi wrapped a protective arm around the Omega’s waist, gently stroking the side of the bump. Koushi leaned into the touch and purred as the Alpha opened the door. They took off their shoes and hung up their coats.

They could hear voices coming from the living room, Koushi went to the source of the voices while Daichi went to the kitchen to make them some tea, leaving his mate to tell the rest of the pack the exciting news.

“Koushi-san! Your back!” yelled Hinata.

Everyone in the room turned to the Omega with smiles on their faces.

“So? How did it go? Is the baby ok?” asked Tanaka.

“Yes, yes the _babies_ are fine” grinned Koushi.

From his position on the sofa, Tsukishima cocked an eyebrow at the Omega’s choice of words.

“Babies?” asked the blonde.

Everyone in the room quickly looked from Tsukishima to Koushi. The Omega giggled and placed a hand on his belly.

“Yes, Babies.. we’re having twins!” beamed Koushi.

A surge of excitement filled the room, everyone gathering around Koushi to congratulate him and Daichi.

At that moment Daichi himself entered the room looking for his mate, two cups of tea in his hands. Noya saw Daichi walk in and bounded over to him.

“Wow Daichi-san! I can’t believe Koushi-san is having twins!” Noya yelled excitedly.

“O-oh yes.. I was just as shocked as you” said Daichi, turning his head away in embarrassment remembering the ‘incident’ at the clinic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushi sat on the edge of the bed, sighing as the weight left his feet. His feet and ankles had become sore since his belly had gotten bigger and he knew it would only get worse. He was only a week into his fourth month but he felt like it was his fifth ‘I guess that’s what carrying twins does to you’ he thought to himself with a soft smile.

Daichi came into the bedroom to see his mate sat on the edge of the bed, idly rubbing his pretty hand over his belly and smiling. Daichi felt his heart melt at the sight.

“You’re so beautiful Koushi” Said Daichi as he approached his mate.

“Thanks, but you won’t be saying that in a few months when I get big and fat” Pouted the Omega.

Daichi tutted and knelt down in front of his mate. He placed his hands gently on Koushi’s belly and slowly lifted his mates’ shirt, he then wrapped his arms around Koushi’s bare torso. He placed his forehead against the bump and breathed deeply through his nose.

“You’re perfect, no matter what you think.. you’re always perfect to me..” The Alpha spoke softly.

“Oh come on silly, you’d be fine without me” blushed Koushi as he giggled, placing his hand on Daichi’s cheek.

The Alpha looked up and gazed into his mates’ eyes.

“Koushi.. I love you. Without you…

_I’m a star without a sky,_

_I’m hello with no good bye,_

_I’m the dreams we had that never will come true,_

_That’s me with no you”_ Daichi’s face was bright red as he looked at Koushi.

The Omega rolled his eyes and sighed.

“You and your crappy music quotes will get you nowhere” Grinned the Omega, trying very hard not to laugh at his mate.

“There’s nothing wrong with my taste in music… I was trying to prove a point… I would be lost without you… I love you” Pouted the Alpha, still hugging Koushi.

The Omega raised an eyebrow at him.

“Idiot… and I love you too” whispered Koushi, trying his best to lean down to kiss Daichi. The Alpha smiled and moved up to finish the kiss, gently touching their lips together.

Koushi broke the kiss and gave a small tired yawn.

“Sounds like somebody’s tired, wanna go to bed?” Smiled the Alpha.

The Omega gave a small nod, Daichi stood up and let his mate get into bed. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before re-entering the bedroom. He walked over to his side of the bed and got in, he leaned over his drowsy mate and switched off the night stand lamp, being careful of his mates’ belly.

Koushi moved to snuggle close to the Alpha, he felt Daichi’s arms curl around him and hold him close. They both soon fell asleep like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tadashi, we are going to see a doctor” Said Tsukishima, his voice stern and concerned.

“Kei, I’m sure it’s nothing” Sighed the freckled boy.

Tsukishima moved to block the doorway.

“Tadashi your heat is late, by three days.. your heat has never been late before” Said the blonde.

Yamaguchi bit his lip and looked down at his feet. The Alpha was right, his heat was late and it had never been late before.

“Ok, I’ll make an appointment in by the end of this week” Said the Omega, looking back up to his mate.

“No need, I already got you one.. it’s this Thursday and ten o’clock” Said the taller boy, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Yamaguchi glared at his mate.

“You mean you did it without me knowing! Behind my back! Kei I can’t believe you did that!” yelled the Omega.

“I did it because I was worried about you!” the Alpha argued back.

The freckled boys glare softened, he sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers. He didn’t have the heart to stay mad at the stubborn Alpha.

“I’m happy that you care so much, but Kei? Please don’t make my decisions for me, I am perfectly capable of thinking for myself” Said the Omega.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you… but I-I love you and I worry about you” blushed the blonde.

“You’re so sweet Tsukki”

“Shut up, Tadashi”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he put on some loose fitting pants and an old t-shirt that he had stolen from Kageyama. He put the used towel in the hamper and went into the bedroom to find his mate stood in the middle of the room shirtless. The omega had to quickly check to make sure he wasn’t drooling when his eyes wandered all over the Alpha’s naked torso.

Kageyama turned around to see the Omega starring at him, he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

“Shouyou? What are you looking at?” asked Kageyama.

Hinata went red, he had been caught.

“U-uh n-nothing!” stuttered the embarrassed Omega.

Kageyama grinned and strode over to his mate, capturing him within his large arms. Hinata yelped, realising he wasn’t getting out of this.

“What. Were. You. Starring. At… Shouyou?”

“N-n-nothing!” squealed the Omega.

The Alpha’s hands began to wander from his mate’s waist, to his hips and then stopped again.

“Tell me..” whispered Kageyama in a playful tone.

“N-no it’s embarrassing!” whined the Omega.

“Really?” grinned Kageyama.

Once again the Alpha’s hands moved further down Hinata’s body to cup his plump ass in his large hands. The Omega yelped, he could feel Kageyama’s fingers fondle him slowly.

“Shouyou~” sang the Alpha.

“You!” exclaimed Hinata.

Kageyama paused in his groping and leaned back to look at his mate.

“What’s that mean, Dumbass?”

“I was looking at you!” blushed the Omega.

“why?” asked the clueless Alpha.

 Hinata blushed even harder and pressed his face into his mates chest.

 “B-because… we haven’t.. had s-sex since my last heat… that’s over a month ago… and s-so I was horny… and seeing you like that..” Hinata trailed off, but Kageyama knew exactly what he was talking about. He grinned and scooped his mate up, carrying him to the bed and gently laying him down.

 

“I love you, Shouyou” mumbled the Alpha against Hinata’s neck.

 

“I love you too, Tobio” smiled the Omega.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushi bolted up out of bed and ran for the bathroom, he collapsed by the toilet and urged. Followed by his stomach emptying itself into the toilet. He held his stomach as it twisted, he gagged again. The sour taste in his mouth made him cringe.

Koushi hated, absolutely _hated_ this part of being pregnant.

A caring hand landed on his back, rubbing soft gentle circles. Daichi knelt down behind the Omega and kissed the back of his neck.

“I’m right here Koushi, I’m right here… just let it all out, you’ll feel a lot better” whispered the Alpha.

The Omega, breathing heavily, turned to Daichi. The Alpha frowned when he saw how pitiful his mate looked, he didn’t like seeing Koushi like this. He grabbed a cloth from by the sink and wiped the Omega’s face.

“you feeling better now?” asked Daichi.

Koushi weakly nodded and slumped against his Alpha, Daichi smiled softly and pulled his mate into his lap. Daichi rubbed his nose against the Omega’s scent glands, resonating a quiet low growl from the back of his throat.

Koushi leaned into the touch, he could smell Daichi’s scent begin to seep heavily from him. The hole room reeked Alpha, but Koushi couldn’t feel safer and he began to purr affectionately in response.

“This kinda feels like Déjà vu doesn’t it?” chuckled Daichi.

“Yeah but last time you stormed off and I got wet” mumbled Koushi.

The Alpha smiled and rested his hand on the Omega’s belly, rubbing it affectionately. He kissed his mate on the cheek and then leaned down awkwardly to kiss Koushi’s belly.

The Omega blushed and swatted Daichi on the head playfully.

“Daichi its half past four in the morning, I want to go back to bed” pouted Koushi.

“Yeah, yeah.. I got you” sighed the Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> The lyric quote was by Bowling for Soup and the song was Me with no you.
> 
> So the next chapter will have some unexpected surprises, a moody self conscious Koushi and an oblivious Daichi. 
> 
> I hope to see you all again!! I love every single one of you!! xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil' Kouhai's!!
> 
> Oh my goodness!! I can't believe we are already at chapter 10!!! 
> 
> You guys have been so supportive with all of your wonderful comments!! I love you guys so so so much!!!
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!!

Koushi sighed as he took a sip from his tea, he placed the cup on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose, a small scowl on his face. He leaned back in his chair and groaned.

“Are you ok Koushi-san?” Asked Noya sitting opposite him.

“I’m fine… but my back is sore.. I think I slept on it funny and my feet are aching too” the pregnant Omega sighed again.

Noya gave the other a sympathetic look, trying his best to help.

“Maybe you should guilt trip Daichi-san into giving you a back rub or something” suggested Noya.

Koushi giggled and took another sip of his tea.

“No thanks.. that would mean I’d have to take my shirt off..” he mumbled.

Noya cocked an eyebrow but by looking at the other Omega he could see he didn’t want to talk about it.

“U-um… Oh! Did I tell you that me and Asahi are gonna try for a baby in my next heat!” Said Noya excitedly.

Koushi smiled and held Noya’s hands across the table.

“Oh my gosh that’s great! Good luck!” squealed the pregnant Omega.

“Thanks.. Asahi thinks we’ll probably conceive first time.. considering the nature of my heats” blushed Noya.

Koushi smirked and put on his most innocent face.

“Oh? What do you mean?” Said Koushi, trying to keep a straight face.

“U-um w-well… M-my heats are super intense… like the ones you hear about.. and stuff” Noya murmured, turning even redder.

“Ooh.. you mean the ones where the heat gets so bad that you can’t even talk properly?” Koushi smiled innocently.

“Y-yeah like that..” muttered Noya.

At that moment Yamaguchi walked in and greeted the other two Omega’s. He made himself some tea and sat at the table.

“Morning.. what were you talking about?” Asked the freckled boy, referring to the still blushing Noya.

“Yuu’s mega heats” Grinned Koushi.

Noya hit his forehead against the table and groaned, while Koushi laughed and Yamaguchi looked between the two, looking very confused.

The three of them talked idly for about an hour when Yamaguchi abruptly stopped talking and quickly stood up. He clamped a hand over his mouth and bolted over to the kitchen sink in his panic, retching sounds followed. Noya and Koushi were soon next to him, doing their best to comfort him.

Once the freckled Omega had finished, Koushi took him to the living room and sat him on the couch. He crouched down in front of Yamaguchi and looked at his face, the younger boy still looked dazed and pale.

“Koushi-san, you stay here with him.. I’ll sort out the mess in the kitchen” Said Noya as he placed a glass of water down on the coffee table.

Koushi nodded and turned his attention back to Yamaguchi, he tutted and reached for the glass of water, handing it to the younger Omega. Koushi grunted as he stood up, being in the position he was in wasn’t very comfortable and so moved to sit next to Yamaguchi.

“Are you feeling better Yamaguchi?” asked Koushi.

“A little yes..” mumbled the freckled boy.

~~~~~

Back in the kitchen Noya was bleaching the sink, to properly clean it. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to face Tsukishima, who had a disgusted look on his face.

“Why are you bleaching the sink Noya-san?” Asked the blonde, not daring to venture any closer.

“Ask your mate” said Noya before turning back to the sink.

Tsukishima took a moment to process what was going on, then his eyes widened and he quickly left the room in search of his mate.

~~~~~

He found Yamaguchi slumped against Koushi whilst the pregnant Omega gently stroked his hair.

Koushi looked up and smiled softly, he gently nudged Yamaguchi who looked up to see Tsukishima standing just across the room from him. The freckled boy slowly stood up and walked over to his Alpha who pulled him into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad your appointment is today… then we’ll finally know why this is happening” muttered the blonde.

Koushi looked up in concern.

“Appointment?” Questioned the pregnant Omega.

“Yes, Tadashi’s heat is nearly 4 days late now.. and it’s never been late before” replied the blonde, nuzzling his face against his mates’ hair.

“I see… good luck I suppose” Said Koushi.

“Thanks” replied the Alpha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had left, Koushi laid back on the couch and chuckled to himself.

“Welcome to the club Yamaguchi..” he said with a giggle.

“What club?” said a familiar voice.

Koushi turned to see a sleepy looking Daichi, yawning as he approached the Omega. The Alpha kneeled down in between Koushi’s legs and rested his head on his mates’ lap. He stared at koushi’s belly, he moved his hands forward as to lift his mates’ shirt up.

Koushi slapped his hands away.

Daichi looked up to the Omega, who looked just as shocked as he did by his own actions.

“K-koushi?” Daichi mumbled.

“Um… I’m cold! And y-you lifting my shirt would make me even colder!” lied the Omega, avoiding eye contact with the Alpha.

“Oh… I’m sorry… you want me to get you a blanket or something?” asked Daichi.

“No I’ll be fine; I’ve got you right?” smiled Koushi.

Daichi perked up and smiled back, he sat next to Koushi on the sofa and pulled the Omega against him as he lay down. The Omega relaxed into his mate and breathed in his scent. Daichi idly stroked the side of Koushi’s belly, making the Omega purr softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noya finished the cleaning and was putting the cleaning products away when Asahi’s scent flowed into the kitchen, completely overpowering the scent of bleach, Noya smiled and turned around. They grinned at each other and Asahi approached his mate, hugging him gently. Noya looked up at the Alpha.

“Well?” asked the Omega.

“Don’t worry I got my boss to give me the week off for when your heat comes” replied the Alpha, his voice still low and comforting.

“Good.. cus’ you know how I can get” mumbled the Omega.

Asahi’s cheeks went red, yeah he definitely knew what Noya was talking about.

“I can’t wait to see you full of my pups…” Growled the Alpha, letting his instinct do the talking.

This time it was Noya’s turn to blush and then giggle as he pressed his face into Asahi’s broad chest.

“Me either” chirped the Omega.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I SAID GET OUT!!” screamed Koushi.

“K-koushi… I don’t know what I’ve done..” said a very shocked Daichi.

Koushi huffed and picked up another pillow, threatening to throw it.

“I asked you to leave while I was getting changed!! But you wouldn’t!!” he yelled.

“Koushi I already told you, no matter how big you get.. you will always be beautiful to me… so what if you’ve gotten a little bigger I- mff” Daichi was cut off by the pillow hitting him in the face.

“So now you think I’m fat too?!” Screeched Koushi.

“I never said that..” Said Daichi, still utterly bewildered as to why his mate was so angry.

“You meant it!” Spat the Omega.

Daichi was about to speak when Koushi yelled again. This time he did as he was told and left.

He stood outside his bedroom door, dumbfounded. When he heard an ‘Ahem’ next to him. He turned to see Tanaka who looked just as confused as he was. He beckoned for Daichi to follow him.

They sat down and Tanaka once again cleared his throat before speaking.

“So.. um.. what was that about?” he asked.

Daichi sighed and rested his head in his hands, leaning on the table.

“I have no idea” he said

“Koushi-san sounded pretty mad.. are you sure you didn’t do something? Like absolutely sure?” said Tanaka.

“I.. said I didn’t care if he was getting bigger… but then got even angrier at me” Spoke Daichi, trying really hard to think why Koushi was so mad at him.

Both Alpha’s sat in silence.

Hinata walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the two of them, he ignored them and opened the fridge. He took out a juice box and stuck the straw through the hole. The Omega looked at Daichi and Tanaka again, their faces make Hinata snicker.

“Um.. What are you guys doing?” asked Hinata.

Both Alpha’s jumped to attention and looked to the small Omega beside them, contentedly drinking from his juice box.

“Koushi-san got super mad at Daichi-san” Said Tanaka

“I didn’t even do anything! He was getting changed and asked me to leave, even though I’ve told him plenty of times that I don’t care how big he is… then he gets hysterical and kicks me out… he even threw _two_ pillows at me” Daichi sighed, he looked like a lost puppy.

Hinata giggled and took another sip from his juice box.

“I know why he got mad at you” Hinata said simply.

“Eh?! Why?!” Daichi nearly yelled.

Hinata recoiled slightly at the intensity of Daichi’s voice.

“He was talking to us about it the other day, he’s just feeling self-conscious” Explained the Omega.

“But Daichi-san said that he told Koushi-san he didn’t mind the belly thing” Said Tanaka bluntly.

“It’s not necessarily the size.. it’s more like.. um… what comes with it” Hinted the Omega.

“Back pain?” said Tanaka.

Hinata sighed and rolled his eyes.        

“No and you didn’t hear this from me, but he’s self-conscious about his stretch marks!” exclaimed Hinata, as if the two Alpha’s were idiots.

Tanaka made an ‘ooh’ noise while Daichi mentally slapped himself for being so ignorant.

Daichi stood up and without saying anything, left the room. He quickly walked through the hallway and stood outside their bedroom door. He knocked and waited for a reply.

“What” came a sarcastic and annoyed voice from inside the room.

“Koushi.. please let me in… I need to talk to you..” Daichi said.

There was no answer so Daichi slowly opened the door, Koushi was laying on the bed facing away from the door. The Alpha slowly paced toward the bed. There was no reaction from his mate.

“Koushi please.. look at me” Daichi said, his voice almost a whisper.

There was a small sigh before the Omega sat up, giving a small grunt as he did. He sat on the edge of the bed, but he didn’t look at Daichi. The Alpha moved so that he was knelt down in front of his mate, he looked up into Koushi’s eyes. The Omega’s eyes were red; he had been crying. Daichi mentally kicked himself for being so useless.

“Koushi… I’m sorry… I’m sorry I let you feel like this… but why didn’t you tell me?” mumbled the Alpha.

Koushi’s eyes softened and he sighed again.

“Tell you about what?” the Omega questioned, his voice still a little bitter.

Daichi hugged his mates’ waist, gently pushing his cheek against Koushi’s belly.

“The stretch marks..” said Daichi, he paused to look back up to his mate.

Koushi flinched and remained silent.

“I already told you Koushi, I love you… no matter how you look… no matter how big you get or how many stretch marks you have… you’re perfect, always” said Daichi, puppy eyes and all.

Daichi felt something wet drip onto the side of his face, Koushi was in tears. The Alpha immediately kissed him. It was slow and passionate, but most of all loving.

Daichi moved from Koushi’s lips to his cheek, then to around his eyes were he kissed the remainders of the Omega’s tears away. He pulled away and smiled at his mate, to which his smile was returned.

“Koushi?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I see them… please” asked Daichi.

Koushi’s smile faltered, he thought about it for a second before pushing the Alpha back. The Omega stood up in front of his mate and with hesitation he lifted his shirt.

There they were, small feint purple lines, cupping the Omega’s belly.

“They’re ugly I know… that’s why I didn’t want you to see them” grumbled Koushi.

“What makes you think that? I think they’re pretty… and besides, you realise that with male Omegan pregnancies.. things like this fade after a few months” smiled Daichi, who was tracing his fingers along the sleek lines.

Koushi blushed.

“I still don’t like them and I’m not even that far along yet! They’re going to get even worse..” he pouted.

“that maybe so, but I don’t care about them.. I still love you” grinned Daichi.

“You’re such a sap” Blushed Koushi.

He stroked the side of Daichi’s face and let a faint smile grace his pretty lips.

“But I can’t help but love you, _my_ dense idiot Alpha” giggled the Omega, looking down at a beaming Daichi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Yamaguchi and Tsukishima came back from the doctors, they were both silent but the couple seemed to be glowing. They walked through the house to the kitchen where they could smell someone cooking.

They were greeted by Asahi, Tanaka and Kageyama who appeared to be working together to complete a crossword in the newspaper. Hinata and Noya where messily cooking something behind them.

Asahi looked up from the newspaper and saw the two stood in the doorway, he smiled and beckoned them over.

“So? How did it go?” Said Asahi.

Yamaguchi was about to speak when Daichi and Koushi entered to room, they were being very overly affectionate of each other.

“Well?” added Kageyama.

Yamaguchi looked to his mate and the blonde nodded back, placing his large hand around the Omega’s waist.

“Well… I’m healthy if that’s what you mean” said the freckled boy nervously, twiddling his thumbs and looking at his feet, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Koushi grinned.

“Anything else?” he said innocently.   

Yamaguchi blushed and leaned into his Alpha, who rolled his eyes and with his free hand pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Tadashi’s not ill, he’s just pregnant”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks!! I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Please feel free to comment!! I don't mind criticism so don't be shy!!
> 
> I'm also in dire need of baby names because I seem to be adding more children to this fic and none of them have names... so yeah please leave any ideas!!
> 
> I feel like the whole stretch mark thing is a subject that isn't talked about enough in mpreg, because I Know that when my older sister was pregnant she hated them and got really   
> self-conscious about them. It's a big thing that goes with pregnancy as well right? 
> 
> Anyhooo thanks for reading and I love you guys with all my heart!! xxx


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil' Kouhai's!!
> 
> Oh my gosh I'm really really sorry about how late this chapter is!! But I managed to get it done!
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through this story!! You guys are the best!!
> 
> I love all of you!! xxx

The next two months Koushi’s pregnancy had progressed well, the size of his belly said it all. Because of the twins it made his belly bigger than it would normally be and he would sometimes struggle because of it. He and Daichi had opted not to find out the babies’ genders, they wanted to keep it a surprise.

Another thing he had noticed was that his morning sickness had stopped, something he was very grateful for. He had gotten tired of having to run to the bathroom every morning, he had become very well acquainted with the toilet.

He had also begun to want certain foods, he blamed that on the beginnings of cravings.

That morning Koushi was awoken by the twins themselves when they gave him a kick to the ribs, he blinked his eyes open let out a soft yawn. They had started kicking when he hit his fifth month, they could be quite restless in the mornings. With a grunt and some effort, he rolled himself over to face his still sleeping mate. He smiled as he was greeted by Daichi’s sleeping face, he shuffled himself forward as to get as close to the Alpha as possible.

As he nuzzled himself into Daichi, he felt the Alpha stir next to him and with a grumble Daichi awoke from his slumber. As he opened his eyes he was greeted by his beautiful Omega’s smile, gently caressing his large swollen belly.

“Good morning” murmured Daichi, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning to you too” Smiled Koushi.

Koushi scrunched his face up and sighed.

“What’s wrong babe?” asked Daichi, furrowing his brow.

“They’re very lively this morning... one of them just kicked and now I have to pee” pouted Koushi, maneuvering himself to try and get up.

The Omega shuffled to the edge of the bed and tried to sit up, only just managing it. However, when it came to getting to his feet Koushi was struggling, his belly was just a little bit too heavy.

Daichi rolled his eyes and smiled, he himself got out of bed and walked around to help his mate. He offered out his hand and Koushi gratefully accepted it. With a heave Koushi was up on his feet and waddled to the bathroom.

When Koushi came back Daichi greeted him with a smile and wandered over to him. He stood in front of the Omega and pressed their foreheads together, letting out a low soothing growl. Koushi purred back and rested his hands atop his belly, gently smoothing it over. Daichi stroked the side of his mates’ face with his hand, slowly moving in for a kiss. The pair brushed their lips against each other’s, the alpha could feel his mate’s breath against his lips. He kissed Koushi tenderly before the Omega pulled away, leaving his mate both confused and rejected.

“Sorry Daichi.. I can’t stay standing for too long, it makes my feet and back ache” smiled the Omega apologetically.

The Alpha hummed in acknowledgement and kissed his mate on the cheek.

“It’s fine I was going to take a shower anyways” Said Daichi, placing his hand on his mates’ belly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukishima gently rubbed soothing circles onto Yamaguchi’s back, trying his best to comfort his mate as he emptied his stomach into the porcelain throne. He cringed at the strained wretches that the Omega let out.

“Just let it out Tadashi.. you’ll feel a lot better if you do” the Alpha said in a soft tone, reassuring the stressed Omega.

“I-I don’t like i-it… Ts-tsukki don’t make me do it” pleaded the freckled boy, tears streaming down his face.

The blonde didn’t like seeing his mate this way; a crying mess heaped against the toilet, retching and gagging every few minutes.

“I know, I know.. but I promise you’ll feel better afterwards” repeated Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi whimpered and was about to speak when another wave of nausea hit him and he whipped his head back around to the toilet, nothing came out. He could taste the sour bile in the back of his throat, making him gag again.

The two waited a few minutes before Yamaguchi decided he was finished and then the Alpha handed him a glass of water. The Omega stood up and rinsed out his mouth and brushed his teeth, desperate to get rid of the awful taste lingering in his mouth. When he was done he turned to face a waiting Tsukishima, who held out his arms in the gesture for a hug.

Yamaguchi smiled and stepped into it, nuzzling himself in close to the Alpha. Tsukishima pressed his nose into the crook of the freckled boy’s neck, rubbing at his scent glands. Whilst he was doing this, Yamaguchi was cooing and purring against his mate’s chest.

“I’m proud of you Tadashi” murmured the blonde, a light blush spread across his face.

“Thanks Tsukki” he whispered back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanaka walked into the Kitchen and saw Noya and Asahi whispering about something to each other, he cleared his throat to gain their attention. The pair looked up and stopped talking. Tanaka stared at them with a questioning face.

Noya was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking excitedly from Tanaka to Asahi.

Asahi rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine, but only him.. then we’re waiting until everyone else is here like we agreed” Said the Alpha, shaking his head with a defeated smile.

Noya’s face lit up and he whipped his head back around to face Tanaka, who was still half asleep.

“Ryuu! Guess what!” exclaimed the Omega.

“What..” replied Tanaka, his voice low and groggy.

Noya took a deep breath.

“I’m pregnant!!” he squealed.

Tanaka’s eyes grew wide as he let the words sink in.

“No way?!” he said, his voice shaky.

Noya nodded furiously, a big grin plastered across his face.

“Woohoo! I’m gonna be an uncle!” bellowed Tanaka.

Noya gave an excited hum and hugged Asahi’s waist, his grin never faltering. Asahi hugged the Omega back, tenderly stroking his hand up and down Noya’s waist. The Omega looked up pleadingly, his Alpha sighed and leaned down to kiss him.

‘That looks nice, I wonder what it’s like’ Tanaka thought to himself, his smile falling slightly. 

“Um… I’m just gonna go to the convenience store.. I think I’m out of cigarettes” chuckled Tanaka, rubbing the back of his head.

“Mm… sure- mph.. pick up some bread while you’re- mnn” Mumbled Noya through kisses.

Tanaka chuckled as he left the room, his smile fell quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushi let out a frustrated sigh as threw his shirt on the bed.

‘another one’ he thought to himself.

Daichi smiled discretely from where he was sat on the bed, he thought his mate looked a lot cuter than he should, getting annoyed because his clothes weren’t fitting him anymore.

Koushi took a deep breath to calm himself, a placed a hand on his back to support him in an attempt to relieve some of the strain on it. His other hand found its way to his belly where he rubbed over it idly.

Daichi smiled contentedly, Koushi looked beautiful.

Yes, the stretch marks on his mate’s stomach had worsened but that was to be expected. He didn’t mind them though, not like Koushi who hated them. Daichi liked the way they cupped his mates growing belly.

He was jogged from his train of thought when Koushi plopped down on the bed next to him, still stroking his hand over his stomach.

“What’s wrong Koushi?” asked Daichi, wrapping his arm around his mates’ shoulders.

“None of my clothes fit me anymore unless they're really loose and baggy..” pouted the Omega.

“You can borrow some of my stuff if you want, that is until we get you some new clothes” smiled Daichi.

Koushi smiled and leaned against Daichi.

“I was hoping you’d say that” Smirked the Omega.

“Oh? And why is that?” Asked the Alpha playfully.

“I’m just not in the mood for shopping.. and besides, your clothes smell of you” replied the Omega sweetly.

“God I love you” sighed Daichi, inhaling his mates scent.

“I love you too Daichi” chuckled Koushi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. Hinata was still asleep, curled up into a little ball. The Alpha smiled softly and walked over to the bed where he sat down next to his mate. He stroked the side of Hinata’s face gently, the Omega stirred beneath him and slowly opened his eyes.

“Morning sleepy head” Smiled Kageyama as he leaned down to kiss Hinata on the forehead.

Hinata groaned and smiled back.

“This better not become a habit Dumbass” murmured the Omega.

The Alpha cocked his head to the side in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” Questioned Kageyama.

“You were watching me sleep.. again… it’s really creepy y’know” cringed Hinata, mocking his mate.

“I don’t do it on purpose Dumbass.. you’re just really cute..” the Alpha trailed off.

Hinata blushed and hid his face behind his hands. Kageyama chuckled and reached to stroke Hinata’s hair.

“H-hey.. um Shouyou?” mumbled Kageyama.

The Omega peaked out from behind his hands to look at his mate, the Alpha’s face was stern and serious and it reminded Hinata of the Kageyama that he played Volleyball with.

“what’s wrong Tobio?” Hinata sat up and worriedly looked at his mate.

“I.. um..”

“What? What is it?” said Hinata, his voice wavering.

Kageyama sighed and faced away from his mate.

“I was wondering when you.. um wanted to start a.. a family..” He muttered.

There was a long silence.

‘shit’ thought the Alpha.

“Shouyou I-” Kageyama was cut off by a pair of lips sealing his own and a small pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him to lay down on the bed.

When Hinata pulled away, Kageyama could finally see his mates’ face. Tears were streaming down his face and he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Shouyou?”

“Bakageyama! I thought you’d never ask!” Grinned the Omega.

Kageyama could feel a lump in his throat and tears forming in the corners of his eyes and he tightly embraced his mate.

“I love you Shouyou!” cried the Alpha.

“I love you too Tobio” cried the Omega.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanaka sighed as he left the convenience store, he opened his carton of cigarettes and took one out. He placed it between his lips and took out his lighter. He lit it and took a long deep breath.

He thought back to Noya and Asahi’s earlier surprise.

“They finally managed to get pregnant..” he said to himself, breathing out with another sigh “Must be nice..” he chuckled.

He was about to turn the corner when he heard shouting, he stopped and listened.

“Please don’t do this!”

“Why the fuck not?! I don’t need to stay with you if there’s no baby do I!? Besides I never cared about you in the first place!”

“But it was your fault that I had a miscarriage in the first place!”

“I never wanted the fucking thing _in the first place!”_

“How can you say that! We’re mated..”

“No we aren’t! we never were! We weren’t even bonded! We had a one night stand at a fucking party and you went and got pregnant!”

“Please! I don’t have anywhere to go!”

“I don’t care! I was gonna kick you out anyways! I don’t want a needy Omega and a fucking baby! So take a hint Chikara and fuck off!”

With that there was a loud slam and then the sound of someone crying.

 

Tanaka froze.

Cigarette slipping out from between his fingers.

He could feel rage and fear building up within him.

He prayed that what he thought was about to happen didn’t.

He prayed that when he turned the corner it wouldn’t be who he thought it was.

 

Unfortunately, his prayers went unanswered.

On the floor, weeping, was his old classmate. Ennoshita Chikara.

 

“Ennoshita-san?” he said, his voice low and quiet.

The Omega’s head shot up, he began to panic.

“T-tanaka…” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what did you guys think? A bit of a plot twist huh?
> 
> Was it too Angsty or was it ok? because I'm not too sure...
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment, I always reply to them!! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and left Kudos, I love you all dearly!! 
> 
> xxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil' Kouhai's!! 
> 
> Wow I need to post more often.. Sorry for being so lame like that lol.. it's been so long since I've seen your wonderful faces!!
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy this Chapter guys and a big thank you to all those who commented and left Kudos!!! 
> 
> I love you all!! xxx

Tanaka could see bruising on the Omega’s face, his lip was bleeding. He walked forward and crouched down in front of Ennoshita and reached his hand out to gently take a hold of the Omega’s chin. He tilted Ennoshita’s face from left to right as to see what damage had been done.

“Did he do this to you?” asked Tanaka.

Ennoshita flinched and jerked his head away from the Alpha, he looked down toward the ground in shame before nodding his head.

Tanaka stood up and let out a low growl, he looked toward the front door of the house they were outside of. He clicked his tongue and turned back to the Omega. He offered out his hand.

“Can you walk?” asked the Alpha.

Ennoshita looked up.

“I- I think so..” he mumbled, taking a hold of the Alpha’s outstretched hand.

“I... you don’t have anywhere to go right?”

“Ah.. you heard... but don’t worry I’ll think of something” assured the Omega.

“I’m sure everyone else would be more than happy for you to stay” said Tanaka, putting on his best smile given the situation.

Ennoshita was too stunned to reply and so let the Alpha lead him. They walked in silence, but still hand in hand.

~~~~~

When they arrived at the house Tanaka took out his keys and unlocked door, gesturing for the Omega to follow him. Once inside Tanaka told Ennoshita to wait whilst he went to fetch Daichi and Koushi.

“Daichi-san, Koushi-san.. I need to speak to you guys.. alone” he announced walking into the living room, where the rest of the pack where enjoying a silly game show on the tv.

Daichi and Koushi looked at one another before Daichi stood up and then helped his mate to do the same.

The rest of the pack shared glances of confusion with each other.

~~~~

The three of them walked back to the entrance way, the tension was thick.

“Tanaka what’s going on? Why are we sneaking around?” asked Daichi.

“You’ll see” Tanaka replied.

Daichi and Koushi shrugged at one another. But when they saw a figure by the front door, Daichi instinctively pulled his mate close to him and let out a low quiet warning growl.

“You guys, calm down” reassured Tanaka.

Ennoshita turned around to face Daichi and Koushi, a weak smile clung to his face.

At first they were both surprised to see their old Kouhai, but when they saw the bruises and injuries inflicted on the Omega, Koushi left Daichi’s side and waddled over to Ennoshita.

“Ennoshita-san! Are you ok? You’re all beaten up!” gasped the pregnant Omega.

“Oh.. yeah don’t worry about me Suga-san, I’m fine” said Ennoshita, he looked down to see Koushi’s large swollen belly.

“Oh you’re pregnant.. congratulations..” he said, trying not to sound bitter.

Koushi saw through his façade and pulled the other Omega in for a hug. Ennoshita flinched as Koushi embraced him but soon enough the scent of the other Omega began to comfort him.

“its ok, you’re safe here” assured the pregnant Omega.

Ennoshita could feel a lump in his throat and the beginning of tears in his eyes.

He felt Koushi shift with a small grunt.

“Suga-san? Are you ok?” mumbled Ennoshita.

Koushi looked up and smiled.

“Ah yes I’m fine.. I just can’t stay standing for too long.. I get achy… oh and by the way, just Koushi is fine.. besides I’m married now” Chuckled Koushi, letting go of Ennoshita.

“Sorry…” he mumbled back.

Daichi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the others.

“Why don’t we go and sit down hm? Instead of standing in the door way” smiled the Alpha.

Everybody agreed and they silently made their way to the kitchen. They sat down and Daichi began to make tea.

“So.. Ennoshita-san… would you mind me asking what happened.. and who did this to you?” Asked Koushi, his face sad and concerned.

Ennoshita looked down at his hands.

“W-well… um” he looked up to Tanaka who was sat opposite him, the Alpha gave a small nod.

“After we graduated from high school I moved to Tokyo to attend University, while I was there I went to a lot of parties and stuff.. like you’d expect someone of that age to do… one night I got very drunk and ended up sleeping with some random stranger..” Ennoshita paused and took a sip of the tea that Daichi had finished making.

“I found out a few weeks later that I was pregnant… I managed to track the guy down and his parents forced him to take responsibility.. so I dropped out of university and convinced him to move here… one night he came back very angry about something or other and I could tell he had been drinking.. a lot… me being there just made things worse…” Ennoshita could feel his bottom lip quivering as he recalled what had happened.

He felt Koushi’s hand take a hold of his own, stroking his thumb across the Omega’s knuckles.

“He ended up taking his anger out on me and I had to go to the hospital” the Omega shuddered and stroked a hand over his stomach “I had a miscarriage.. and he saw no reason for us to be together if there was no baby and so threw me out… which was when Tanaka-san found me” finished Ennoshita, tears rolling down his face as he cried.

Koushi’s hormones had gotten the better of him and he was crying as well. The pregnant Omega looked to his mate who sighed with a soft smile and nodded. Koushi’s eyes lit up and he turned back to Ennoshita.

“You can stay here” Sobbed Koushi.

“W-what? I.. I can’t! That’s not fair on you guys” Said Ennoshita, trying his best to persuade the other.

“We’re friends, you’re staying and that’s final” smiled Koushi, still crying.

Ennoshita felt the urge to cry surface again, he tried his best to hold it down but it was no use. He clamped his free hand over his face as he sobbed, mumbling ‘thank yous’ here and there.

“Welcome to the pack” smiled Daichi.

Tanaka stepped forward and rubbed soothing circles onto the sobbing Omega’s back, lightly scenting Ennoshita in an attempt to comfort him.

Daichi smiled and walked over to is mate, he tapped him on the shoulder and helped him to stand. Koushi gave a grunt and then a sigh as he rubbed his hand over his large belly. The two walked out together, leaving Tanaka to look after Ennoshita.

Once they were gone, Tanaka sat down in the chair next to Ennoshita.

“I know it’s only the early afternoon but did you want to get some sleep?” asked the Alpha.

Ennoshita nodded in reply.

“Do you want your own room or did you want to.. uh… share.. with me… because I heard somewhere that if an Omega is in emotional distress then they sometimes feel safer around an Alpha!” Tanaka’s face went red.

Ennoshita looked at him and chuckled.

“If its ok with you.. then I think I’d appreciate the company” smiled the Omega.

The Alpha’s face lit up and a big grin was spread across his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushi plopped down onto the bed and let out a long sigh. He stroked a hand over his belly as he felt the twins kick.

Daichi sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his mates’ waste.

“Poor thing..” murmured Koushi, leaning into Daichi.

Daichi hummed in agreement.

“He looked so sad Dai… he’s a really good person, he doesn’t deserve to be treated like that… nobody does” Said the Omega, his voice wavering.

“I know… it’s just very unfortunate” said Daichi, trying his best to comfort his mate.

Daichi nuzzled himself against Koushi’s scent glands on his neck, breathing in the scent of his mate. He could smell the remains of when Tanaka scented Ennoshita and it was bugging him. He licked at Koushi’s scent glands, making the Omega flinch.

“D-Daichi not today I’m not in the mood..” mumbled Koushi.

“Don’t worry I’m just scenting you” Daichi said, a soft low growl resonating from the back of his throat.

Koushi began to relax as his mate continued to scent him. Daichi was licking, biting and sucking at his neck. The Omega was sure there would be a few hickies there tomorrow, but he didn’t care.

Koushi placed his hand on Daichi’s shoulder and rubbed at the Alpha’s scent glands, releasing his mates dominating smell into the air.

Daichi smoothed his hand over Koushi’s swollen belly, he gently caressed it as he continued his ministrations on his mate’s neck. He felt the twins kick under his palm and pulled away from the Omega’s neck.

“They’re pretty lively aren’t they” smiled the Alpha.

Koushi giggled and rested his hand on top of Daichi’s.

“Mm.. yeah they are usually during the day.. you know they do this when I’m trying to sleep sometimes… and when they move around a lot it just makes me want to pee” pouted the Omega.

Daichi couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his mates’ little pout.

“Speaking of which… Dai help me up” muttered the Omega, blushing lightly.

Daichi got up and stepped in front of Koushi, he held out his hands and the Omega held on. With a heave the Alpha pulled his mate to his feet, helping to steady him. Daichi chuckled quietly as he watched his mate waddle to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata squirmed uncomfortably from his position on the sofa, Kageyama cocked an eyebrow at the restlessness of his mate.

“What are you doing? You got an itchy back or something?” said the Alpha.

“N-no.. I..” mumbled the Omega, blushing slightly as Yamaguchi peeked over from across the room.

Hinata beckoned for Kageyama to move closer so that he could whisper to him.

“I think I’m in pre-heat..” whispered the Omega.

Kageyama’s eyes widened as he looked at his mate. He discretely sniffed at the scent glands on Hinata’s neck. Sure enough the Omega’s scent was showing signs of pre-heat.

Kageyama got up from behind his mate and took hold of his hand, he led them out of the room and into their bedroom where he sat Hinata on the bed.

“Um.. about what we talked about, y’know the whole having a baby thing.. are you sure you’re ok with it?” asked Kageyama, the last thing he wanted to do was to pressure Hinata into something he wasn’t ready for.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

“R-right.. well then… you stay here while I go call the coach, otherwise he’ll wonder why we aren’t at practice right? Oh and I’ll bring you back some food too.. we can get water from the bathroom and-”

“Tobio” Interrupted the Omega.

 Kageyama looked at his mate and blushed.

“It’s going to be fine, now go call coach.. I wanna build my nest” said Hinata ushering Kageyama out of the room.

“Right..” said the Alpha, leaving the room to let his mate make himself more comfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asahi lazily draped his large hand around Noya’s waist as the Omega curled up in his lap. They were sat in the armchair watching tv whilst Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had taken the sofa (Kageyama and Hinata had left earlier).

Asahi always purposefully chose to sit in the armchair because it meant that there would be no room for anyone next to him, meaning if Noya wanted to sit with him then he would have to sit on his mates’ lap. Not that Asahi would ever let him know that.

Noya was pretty clingy when it came to his Alpha, but now that he was pregnant it seemed as though he wanted to be around Asahi 24/7. Not that Asahi was complaining. He seemed to enjoy the attention just as much as his Omega did.

The Alpha let out a big yawn, drawing the attention of his mate.

“Tired?” asked Noya.

“A little.. I’ve been pretty lazy recently and I’m off work until refurbishments are finished, just sitting around makes me tired” Sighed Asahi.

“Nah you’re just getting old” teased Noya

“What?!” exclaimed the Alpha.

Both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snickered from across the room

“I’m joking” laughed Noya, giving Asahi a kiss on the cheek as an apology.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi had called for a meeting in the kitchen and explained the situation as to why Ennoshita was going to be moving in. Everyone was happy with the decision and couldn’t wait to welcome the Omega into the pack.

When Daichi had told them what happened to Ennoshita the room fell silent.

The Omega’s in the room looked especially upset.

“Is he going to be alright?” asked Noya, who was clinging to Asahi’s side for comfort.

“Yes he should be fine, but it’s like I  said.. we’ll look after him if anything happens, we’re his friends and now we’re his pack” stated Daichi.

Everyone shared confirming glances.

“I’ll let Kageyama and Hinata know the situation when Hinata’s heats over” added Koushi.

Daichi hummed in agreement and stood behind Koushi from where he was sitting at the table, he placed his hands on his mates’ shoulders. Koushi purred quietly as his mate rubbed his thumbs against his shoulders.

“I love you, Koushi” whispered Daichi, kissing his Omega on the side of the neck.

“I love you too, but what bought this on?” asked Koushi, placing his hands a top Daichi’s on his shoulders.

“Just thinking about Ennoshita… I realised that you can’t take your loved ones for granted...” mumbled Daichi, blushing lightly.

“I love you so much Daichi” Smiled Koushi “you big softie” he giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!!
> 
> I apologize for the angst... when I first came up with this story it was supposed to be pure fluff and rainbows and shit.. but here we are with the angst, I just can't help myself.
> 
> Ok everyone seriously I am in desperate need of Baby names now.. I got like two and there's gonna be something like 6 kids.. One of the names was suggested by one of you guys.. HELP!!
> 
> Please comment.. I love reading them and they inspire me to keep writing, I always reply!!
> 
> I love you all and thank you for reading and commenting and leaving Kudos!! xxx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil' Kouhai's!! 
> 
> I am really sorry for the slow updates!!! I recently broke my hand and typing for long periods of time makes it hurt a little, so it took me longer to get this chapter done. 
> 
> I'm sorry if this seems rushed too, I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys because I love you so much!!! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! xxx

Koushi awoke that morning with a kick to the ribs, he let out a soft grunt and rubbed a hand over his swollen belly. He cracked open an eye and glanced over to the clock on the nightstand.

4:17am

Koushi groaned quietly and closed his eyes again, it was way too early to be up and about. The further along he got in his pregnancy, the more his mornings became like this. After a while the twins seemed to calm down, allowing Koushi to drift back to sleep.

~~~

6:42am

Sleep disrupted by another kick, Koushi sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Can’t you two just give it a rest?” he muttered sarcastically.

“Give what a rest?” murmured a deep groggy voice from behind him.

“Sorry Dai, Did I wake you up?” Replied the Omega, trying to look in Daichi’s direction.

The Alpha chuckled and moved closer to Koushi, wrapping an arm around him as far as he could reach, cradling his mates’ belly.

“yeah but I don’t mind.. the question is, why are you awake so early?” said Daichi.

Koushi sighed again and bought his hand to rest atop of Daichi’s, he guided it to a certain spot on his belly and waited.

Daichi felt something press up against the palm of his hand and let out a small ‘oh’ in realisation.

“that’s why” Pouted the Omega.

Daichi chuckled and kissed the back of Koushi’s neck.

“hm.. Koushi turn this way” Said the Alpha.

Daichi moved back to give his mate room to move, he waited for Koushi to face him.

But to his surprise the Omega didn’t face him, in fact he didn’t move at all.

“Koushi?” Said Daichi, a small frown on his face.

“Dai I can’t” the Omega said bluntly.

“what do you mean ‘You can’t’?” Said the totally confused Alpha.

“Daichi I can’t face you”.

‘Can’t face me?’ Daichi thought to himself.

“Koushi I don’t understand what you’re saying” Said the Alpha, a sort of sullen look on his face.

He heard the Omega tut and sigh.

“No, Daichi I physically can’t face you… I can’t turn over… my belly… it’s too heavy… and I’m in an awkward position..” Trailed off Koushi, blushing profusely.

‘He’s so goddamn cute! He’ll be the death of me someday!!’ Daichi screamed internally.

“You’re kidding right?” asked the Alpha.

“No, I’m not” replied the Omega.

Daichi couldn’t help but let out a small snicker.

He was certain that Koushi was pouting.

The Alpha sat up and reached over his mate, he looped an arm around the underside of the Omega’s belly and gently helped to ease Koushi over. Once he had rolled over to face Daichi, the Omega let out a content sigh and looked a lot more relaxed.

“Thanks Daichi” smiled Koushi, rubbing his belly.

Daichi smiled back and laid back down next to his mate. The Alpha felt his mates’ hand entwine with his, they fitted together perfectly. The warmth of one body spreading to another. Daichi smiled again, watching the angelic calmness of Koushi’s face.

Suddenly Koushi’s face scrunched up again and he pouted again, his free hand coming to rest on his belly.

“Are they still being restless?” asked Daichi.

Koushi hummed in frustration.

Daichi shuffled down the bed so that his face was level with the Omega’s belly, he pressed his forehead against it.

“Hey you two.. its your Dad here… your Momma’s trying to sleep, do you think you could calm down a little? Hm?” the Alpha murmured, his face bright red and refusing to look up at Koushi.

The was a long silence and then a mutter of something like;

“How did he do that?”

Daichi chuckled and shuffled back up the bed to lay face to face with Koushi. He kissed the Omega on the forehead and allowed himself to drift back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A loud wretch echoed from the bathroom, followed by coughing. Asahi cracked open an eye to see the light from the bathroom shine into the bedroom. The big Alpha sat up and rubbed his eyes, pushed his hair out of his face and yawned.

Another wretch startled him.

Asahi stood up and plodded to the bathroom. The sight he was met with made his heart drop.

Noya was slouched on the floor next to the toilet, his face resting on the toilet seat. He was breathing heavily and looked dazed.

The Omega looked so helpless and it pained Asahi to see him that way.

The Alpha knelt down behind his mate and rubbed his back, he grabbed a wash cloth off of the sink and wiped his Omega’s face. Asahi pulled Noya into his lap and stroked his hair out of his face.

“Are you ok now?” the Alpha asked softly.

“yeah..” Mumbled Noya, nuzzling his face against Asahi’s broad chest.

“Good, do you want to go back to bed?” Said Asahi, kissing the Omega on the top of his head.

He felt Noya nod against him. Asahi stood up with the Omega in him arms and carried him back to the bed. He laid his mate down and pulled the covers over him. Asahi kissed his mate on the cheek.

“Do you want me to get you anything, like a glass of water?” Asked the Alpha, wanting to make sure that his mate was as comfortable as possible.

“Water please” was murmured into the pillow.

Asahi smiled and went back into the bathroom to fetch the Omega a glass of water, he handed it to him and the Omega took a big gulp. He passed the glass back to Asahi who placed it on the nightstand and walked around to his side of the bed and got in. Noya almost immediately snuggled himself against the Alpha, laying his head on Asahi’s chest and welcoming his comforting scent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata felt a twinge in his stomach as his next wave of heat spread throughout his body. His breath hitched when a small amount of slick began to leak from his already loose, sore hole. However, the pain of heat soon overcame that of the soreness of his behind. He could feel his body heat up and tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

He glanced over to see a still sleeping Kageyama. Hinata gently shook the Alpha to wake him up. It seemed as though the Alpha had other ideas when he swatted Hinata’s hand away, groaned, rolled over and kept sleeping.

A rejected frown draped itself across Hinata’s face.

The Omega didn’t want to irritate Kageyama, he had just fucked him for around 9 hours straight. So he tried his best to ignore the screaming need in the back of his head to fucked, to be bred.

He flopped back down on the bed and rolled onto his side, facing the still sleeping Alpha.

Unconsciously his hands began to wander. He grasped a hold of his aching cock and slowly stroked it, keeping his gaze fixed on Kageyama.

Another wave of slick dribbled from his hole as his arousal burned hotter.

With one hand still steadily pumping his cock, he bought the other around and sunk a finger into his leaking hole. Hinata’s gasped at the intrusion, but he continued to work his finger in and out.

“Aah…” he breathed, trying his best to hold in his moans so he wouldn’t wake the sleeping Alpha next to him.

Hinata pushed a second finger into his wet hole, trying to find that one spot that made him see stars.

When his fingers brushed against his prostate, Hinata nearly screamed. The hand that was stroking his cock quickly left it to clamp over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his loud moans. He kept rubbing his fingers over his prostate, letting out small choked moans.

As he kept pleasuring himself, Hinata’s mind began to drift to thoughts of his Alpha. The way he would touch him, ravish him.

 _‘Shouyou’_ he would say.

“Ah… haa.. nng… ah..” breathed the Omega, fingering himself more vigorously.

_‘Shouyou’_

“Mm.. Tobio..” Mumbled Hinata.

“Shouyou”

“Haa..” he breathed, feeling his release approach.

“Oi, Shouyou"

“aah.. aah… mn”

“Oi, Dumbass”

The Omega froze.

He looked up to see an unimpressed and maybe even jealous looking Kageyama.

Hinata said Nothing.

The Alpha sighed and sat up, he ran a hand through his soft black hair. He turned to the Omega and raised an eyebrow.

“You could’ve just woke me up you know” Muttered Kageyama, leaning closer to his mate.

“But… you must still be r-really tired” stuttered Hinata.

Without warning the Kageyama pulled the Omega into his arms, shoving his face against his scent glands. Hinata let out a small yelp of surprise that melted into a moan as he felt the Alpha push a finger into his wet hole.

Kageyama pushed in a second finger and thrusted them in and out of the small Omega, listening to him moan in ecstasy.

“Do you know how wet you are? Shouyou?” growled the Alpha.

“Mnn… All for you Alpha!” Moaned Hinata, pushing his bottom against Kageyama’s fingers.

“And so loose too” he growled again, breathing deeply against Hinata’s scent glands.

Kageyama let go of the Omega and got up, he manoeuvred himself so that he was knelt between his mates’ legs with Hinata on his back.

He lined his cock up with the Omega’s entrance, he leaned down and brushed his lips against Hinata’s. He immediately kissed his Alpha back, allowing Kageyama to push his tongue into his mouth.

As they kissed Hinata felt something large push into his opening, he moaned loudly against Kageyama’s lips. The Omega wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck and his legs around the others waist, locking his ankles in place.

Kageyama didn’t hesitate for a second before he was vigorously thrusting in and out of the small Omega. As Hinata began to lose himself in pleasure, his kissing became sloppy and rushed. 

“Mnn! Mnf!.. Ahn!... Nng!” Moaned the Omega, lips still messily kissing Kageyama’s.

The Alpha pulled away from the kiss and pushed his face against his mates’ scent glands again, he licked his tongue across the bond bite that stood out vividly on Hinata’s pale skin. Kageyama bit down hard, refreshing the bond bite and causing the Omega to nearly scream in pleasure.

Kageyama felt Hinata tighten around him, signalling the Omega’s approaching orgasm. The Alpha began thrusting frantically as he felt his own release approach.

“T-tobio! Aah! I’m go-nna cum! Aah!” Stuttered Hinata between moans.

“Come for me Shouyou” Growled the Alpha.

Kageyama kept up the brutal pace, pushing the Omega closer and closer to the edge. Hinata felt pressure growing in his lower stomach, his orgasm about to rush through him.

“Ah! Ah! Ahn! I’m cumming Tobio! Aah!” Screamed Hinata, his body tensing and back arching off the bed.

The Omega came hard, cumming all over his own stomach and some landing on Kageyama’s chest.

The Alpha grunted when he felt his mate tighten up, ripping his own orgasm from him. He came hard into the Omega, his knot swelling rapidly locking them together.

Both of them were panting messes. Still recovering from the intensity of it all.

Kageyama moved them both carefully so that he was on his back and Hinata was laying on top of him, the Alpha’s knot still connecting them. He stroked his mates’ hair off of his face and kissed his forehead.

‘Already asleep?’ he thought to himself.

Kageyama smile and hugged the Omega tighter, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“I love you Shouyou” he whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daichi was trying his best not to laugh, but given the current situation… it was pretty hard not to.

Koushi was still in the bed and was wearing his almighty pout. He glared at his Alpha, his face bright red with embarrassment.

“Daichi this isn’t funny” Dead panned the Omega.

“oh come on Koushi it is a little bit.. if anything it’s really cute” said Daichi.

Koushi was having the same problem as earlier that morning, only this time he had realised that he couldn’t even sit up. He felt like a beached whale, quite literally. The Omega’s hormones were getting the better of him and he could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Daichi’s face fell and he knelt down in front of his mate, he stroked the side of his face and smoothed his thumb over the omega’s beauty mark.

He smiled apologetically and moved so that he could help his mate sit up, once the Koushi was upright he let out a sigh and stroked a hand over his swollen belly. He looked back to his Alpha who knew exactly what he wanted.

Daichi held out his hands and waited for the Omega to grab a hold of them, he gave an almighty pull and managed to get Koushi onto his feet.

Koushi muttered a thank you and waddled to the bathroom. Once out of ear shot Daichi let out a small laugh that he had been holding back the entire time.

‘Fuck… I love him so much’ he thought, smiling to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaah sorry it was so bad... I think that this felt like more of a filler chapter than anything, but I suppose that the KageHina smut was setting stuff up perhaps? 
> 
> I dunno ahaha
> 
> Oh and here's my tumblr if y'all are interested https://www.tumblr.com/blog/akidesudesu
> 
> As I said before I've broken my hand and so it'll take me a while to update, but I do try to write as often as I can!! 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos!! I love you all so much gyaaaaah!!! 
> 
> xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lil' Kouhai!! 
> 
> I managed to get this chapter out quicker because I got a friend to scribe for me... it was very awkward. But I did it for you guys!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, commented and left Kudos!!!! I love you guys sooo much!!
> 
> xxx

Once Koushi excited the bathroom he waddled back over to Daichi who gratefully welcomed his mate into a loving hug. Daichi felt the Omega sigh against him and tried to pull him closer. The Alpha cocked his head to one side and smoothed his hands against Koushi’s waist.

Daichi could feel his mates’ swollen belly push against his, he smiled gently.

 “Tsk.. I can’t even hug you properly with my stupid belly in the way” pouted the Omega.

The Alpha chuckled and kissed Koushi on his forehead.

“I think the twins just want to be a part of this little family hug too” he smiled, slightly cringing at his own words.

Koushi looked up at him with a ‘Did you actually just say that’ face.

“Sorry” mumbled Daichi, turning a light shade of pink.

The Omega rolled his eyes and tutted at his mate.

“I just… I miss not being able to hug you properly.. I wanna snuggle but we can’t because of my belly… I miss that stuff” Koushi could feel tears running down his face, he really did miss Daichi’s hugs.

Daichi’s face fell as his mate began to cry, he tried to hug his mate tighter as best he could without risking hurting the twins. He felt sorry for his mate, he craved his Alpha, needed his Alpha. But Daichi couldn’t even do that for him, he felt useless.

“I’m sorry” mumbled the Alpha.

Koushi’s brows furrowed and he looked up at Daichi.

“W-Why are you sorry?” he sniffled.

“Because I feel like I can’t do anything for you! I feel so useless” he grumbled.

The Omega sighed and pulled away from his mate, he plodded over to the bed and sat down making a satisfied groan at the weight being lifted from his feet. Koushi patted on the bed next to him gesturing for his mate to sit next to him. Daichi did as he was told and sat down next to Koushi.

The Omega took a hold of Daichi’s hand and entwined their fingers together.

“Daichi… you’re not useless, you love me.. that’s all I really need” mumbled Koushi, face turning red.

“But I thought you said you missed being able to hug me?” replied Daichi.

Koushi sighed and placed his free hand on his belly.

“I probably said that because we haven’t had sex in nearly six months..” stated Koushi, face going even redder.

Suddenly the Omega could smell a rush of arousal leaking off in waves from his Alpha.

Daichi stood up and moved in front of his mate, he gently nudged Koushi back and helped moved him onto the bed. The Alpha placed his hands on Koushi’s knees and spread them apart, kneeling between them.

“Why don’t we do something about that?” grinned Daichi.

Koushi could only smirk back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ennoshita cracked open an eye to see the morning sun shine through the gap in the curtains. He blinked lazily and rubbed his face against the pillow, almost as though he was burrowing himself deeper into the comfort and the safeness he was feeling.

He felt something shift next to him, he couldn’t help but smile softly.

A deep voiced yawn broke the sweet silence.

The Omega quietly giggled to himself.

He turned to look over his shoulder, he was greeted by a peacefully sleeping Tanaka.

He felt a twinge in his chest, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He hadn’t felt it since the days he spent with the Alpha in High School. Watching his smile, listening to his bellowing voice every time he hit a spike.

 

 

There in that moment, lying next to the Alpha reminiscing to himself. He was the happiest he had been in a long time.

“Oi, Ennoshita.. what are you smiling at?” Grumbled Tanaka, attempting to smile back given the early hours of the morning.

The Omega averted his eyes, embarrassed that he’d been caught starring.

“I-It’s nothing don’t worry” he mumbled back, pink dusting his cheeks.

The Alpha shrugged his shoulders and sat up, he yawned and stretched his arms out. He got out of the bed and scratched the back of his head, he walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Light flooded into the room. He turned back to Ennoshita and smiled again.

“Aha… good morning” said the Alpha, smiling at the Omega.

“Good morning to you too” Said Ennoshita, lightly rubbing his eyes.

Tanaka walked back to the bed and took a hold of the Omega’s chin, Ennoshita tried to jump back but the Alpha wasn’t having it. He gripped the others chin firmly and examined the still very visible bruises on Ennoshita’s face. The Alpha’s face fell.

“They’re still not going away” he muttered.

The Omega swatted Tanaka’s hand away, averting his eyes.

“Its fine.. I’m used to things like this, they’ll go away eventually..” mumbled the Omega, fighting the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Tanaka’s eyes widened and he took a hold of Ennoshita by the shoulders.

“What do you mean you’re used to it! He hit you before?!” Exclaimed Tanaka.

The Alpha saw red; he couldn’t think straight. This wasn’t the first time that someone had beaten the Omega. He wasn’t going to let the person who hurt Ennoshita get away with it. He stood up and moved for the door.

The Omega sprung up behind him, he wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s torso and tried to pull him back.

“T-Tanaka-san please stop! There’s no need for this!” pleaded the desperate Omega.

Tanaka stilled.

He took a deep breath and exhaled.

Ennoshita released his grip from the Alpha.

“He hurt you.. don’t you hate him?” asked Tanaka.

Ennoshita stayed silent, contemplating his answer.

“I do.. but there’s no need for this… he can’t hurt me anymore” He said, his voice sullen and wavering.

Tanaka turned around to face the Omega.

“You’re right… he can’t hurt you anymore… because I won’t let him” he stated.

Ennoshita smiled softly once again.

“Thank you Tanaka-san”

“please, call me Ryuu”

The Omega blushed.

“Ok.. Ryuu”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamaguchi pouted as he stood in front of the mirror, he smoothed a hand over his belly. He was just starting to show and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He had seen how big Koushi was and he definitely didn’t want to get that big.

“What are you doing Tadashi?” asked a grouchy blonde.

Yamaguchi didn’t look at the Alpha, he kept his gaze focused on the mirror.

“Tsukki… do you think I’m getting fat?” he asked.

“No” came a blunt reply.

This time Yamaguchi looked away from the mirror in the blonde’s direction.

“Really? I think I am..” said the Omega sounding deflated.

“You’re pregnant, of course your tummy is going to swell” said Tsukishima, in a usual monotone voice.

The Alpha walked up behind his mate and placed his hands on his belly along with his mates’ own. He nuzzled against the Omega’s scent glands.

“And besides.. when you do start to show more, I wont see you as being fat.. I’ll see it as my mate carrying my baby” he growled.

Yamaguchi blushed and flipped himself around so that he was facing the blonde Alpha.

“Thank you Kei, I love you” he whispered, hugging Tsukishima tightly.

This time the Alpha blushed and hugged his mate back, resting his chin on the top of his mates head.

“I love you too Tadashi” he mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heavy panting resonated through the room and two very sweaty individuals laid side by side.

Koushi let out a giggle between deep breaths.

“Feel better now?” asked Daichi, sounding very pleased with himself.

“Yep” replied Koushi, making a popping sound on the ‘p’.

The Omega grunted and attempted to shuffle himself so he could cuddle closer to Daichi, the Alpha chuckled and helped his mate to get comfortable.

They stayed like this for over an hour in just each other’s company and a bed sheet. Daichi’s hand came to rest comfortably on Koushi’s swollen belly.

“I missed you so much” Koushi sighed.

Daichi kissed his mate sweetly on the lips.

“Me too Koushi, me too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwaaaah another chapter done!! 
> 
> There will be a little more on Ennotanna next chapter!!
> 
> But some sad KageHina... sorry..
> 
> Thank you for reading and please feel free to comment and leave suggestions!! I always reply!! Love you guys!!!
> 
> XXX


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my Lil' Kouhai's!!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter!! It's the longest one yet!! 7 Pages oml..
> 
> Good news!! I got my cast off of my hand which means I should be able to update a little more often now!! Woop woop!! 
> 
> A huge thank you to all of you who read, commented and left Kudos!!! I love you all!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!! 
> 
> xxx

Daichi yawned groggily as he took a sip from his coffee, enjoying the quietness. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, still sleep dazed from the early hours of the morning. He heard a quiet hum from Koushi who was sat at the kitchen table, who was somehow enjoying grilled pickles with strawberry jam on toast. The Alpha’s face contorting into an expression of disgust as he watched his mate eat the horrific concoction.

Tsukishima lazily plodded into the kitchen, giving a polite nod to his pack mates. He glanced at Koushi as the Omega ate his ‘breakfast’, raising an eyebrow but never questioning the pregnant male. Tsukishima gave Daichi a look that said ‘ _What the fuck?_ ’ and Daichi could only shrug his shoulders back.

“Daichi I’m finished.. would you wash my plate for me?” Koushi smiled, looking back innocently at his mate.

Daichi sighed playfully and walked over to Koushi, who was rubbing a hand over his large belly. The Alpha chuckled lightly and took the plate off the table, lightly kissing the top of his Omega’s head. He walked over to the sink and washed the plate off, still trying to contemplate how Koushi could even remotely think that pickles and strawberry jam was a good combination.

Yamaguchi soon walked in and sat down next to Koushi, he yawned lightly and blinked a few times. As if on cue Tsukishima placed a cup of tea down in front of the Omega, who subtly frowned at it.

“Tsukki..” he started.

“I’ve told you before and so did the Doctor, you are not having coffee whilst pregnant” stated the blonde.

Yamaguchi pouted at his mate.

Koushi giggled softly and glanced back to Daichi, who was blushing lightly and hiding it very badly. Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow at the pair as he took a sip from his tea.

“Don’t worry.. you’re not the only one suffering” said Koushi, giving a look of understanding to the other Omega.

Yamaguchi sighed and leaned back in his chair, he placed his hand over his small bump. He glanced at Koushi’s considerably larger belly, not envying the older Omega.

All four of them heard the sound of heavy thudding as Asahi entered the room with a bundle of Noya snuggled against him. The others had noticed how much clingier Noya had become since getting pregnant, more so than the other two.

But they knew Asahi loved it, it was written all over his face.

“Morning” Said Asahi as he plopped down gently onto a chair, Noya sitting on his lap.

Koushi and Yamaguchi gave a depressed reply, to which Asahi raised an eyebrow.

Tsukishima finished his drink and washed his mug out, as he walked past he kissed his mate on the cheek. He turned to a confused Asahi.

“They’re upset because they can’t have coffee anymore” he said rolling his eyes.

Asahi made an ‘oh I get it now’ face and looked down at his mate.

“That means you as well I guess” he said with an apologetic tone.

Noya looked up and narrowed his eyes at his mate, he sat up and whilst keeping eye contact, slowly he slid off of Asahi’s lap and into the vacant seat next to Yamaguchi. All whilst keeping up a hurt stare at his mate.

Asahi looked both stunned and lost.

Koushi and Yamaguchi were trying their best not to laugh.

Noya shook his head at his mate.

“I can’t believe you’ve done this” he grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanaka took a deep breath from his cigarette, then breathed out and flicked the ash off into his ashtray. He felt Ennoshita stir next to him, the Omega sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Morning” said Tanaka, taking another drag from his cigarette.

Ennoshita frowned when he saw that the Alpha was smoking, he leaned over and took the cigarette out of Tanaka’s hand and snubbed it out in the ashtray.

“You need to quit, they’re really bad for you” mumbled the Omega, still half asleep.

Tanaka raised an eyebrow at Ennoshita, he sighed and put his ashtray on the nightstand. He stood up and gave a soft smile to the Omega.

“I guess I probably should” he chuckled.

“Good because nobody will want to kiss you if you have smokers breath” Said Ennoshita, blushing ever so slightly.

Tanaka chuckled.

“I don’t think anyone would want to kiss me anyways, my extremely handsome face would blind them” he joked.

The Omega cocked his head to the side and pouted, feeling as though there were something more to what the Alpha had said.

In the heat of the moment Ennoshita got up and walked over to Tanaka, standing far too close for someone who was “Just a friend”.

He looked up at the Alpha, blushing.

“I would” he whispered.

As soon as he said it his blush deepened, to hide his embarrassment the Omega bolted into the bathroom, leaving a very surprised Tanaka outside. He put his hands over his face and let out a quiet squeal.

‘oh my gosh.. I can’t believe I did that!’ he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata was sat in his and Kageyama’s bathroom, a little white stick in his hands.

A negative result painfully etched itself onto it.

The Omega bought a hand up to his face, trying to muffle the sobs that were wracking through his entire being. His small frame shaking in both despair and in fear of what Kageyama would say.

_Useless_

_Can’t even do what he was designed to do_

_Failure_

_I can’t love someone like you_

He was so absorbed in his own fear that he didn’t hear the knocking on the door.

“Oi Shouyou? Everything alright in there? You’ve been in there for a while now, are you constipated or something?” came a voice from the other side of the door.

Shouyou jumped to attention and quickly shoved the used, negative pregnancy test in the bin. He checked his reflection in the mirror, you could definitely see he had been crying.

“fuck..” he cursed under his breath.

He quickly splashed some water on his face and moved toward the door. He unhooked the latch and opened it, Kageyama was stood in front of him with his arms folded. The Alpha looked him up and down questioningly, his eyes settling on Hinata’s face. Kageyama moved his hand to rest on the Omega’s cheek.

“You’ve been crying” he said, face full of concern.

Hinata averted his gaze from his mate.

“I.. stubbed my toe.. it really hurt” he lied.

Kageyama looked down to the Omega’s feet. Luckily for Hinata he had socks on.

“Oh, alright..” shrugged the Alpha.

A ringing resonated from the night stand and Hinata’s head shot up, he swiftly walked past Kageyama and picked up his phone. He opened it and looked at the caller ID.

‘Mom’

Hinata pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

“Shouyou?” his mother said.

“Mom, what’s up you never call me?” he chuckled lightly.

“Shouyou I have some bad news.. it’s your father, he’s come back to Miyagi and he’s looking for you” his mother said, a breathlessly worried tone to her voice.

Hinata froze, his whole body rigid in fear.

His breathing quickened and his chest began to feel tight.

First he found out that he wasn’t pregnant, to which he still didn’t know how he would tell Kageyama. Secondly he had just found out that his father had returned to town and was looking for him.

His phone slipped out from between his small hands and his vision was blurring. He felt the strength leaving his legs as they buckled underneath him and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, his consciousness fading. He could hear muffled screams coming from his mate.

“Shouyou! Shou..u! Sho…! Sh..you!” Called the Alpha, his voice laced with panic as he ran over to his mate.

Kageyama gently shook his mate, desperate for a response. He moved his head so that his ear was above the smaller boy’s mouth and nose to check if he was breathing.

Thank god he was.

The Alpha breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

He gently stroked the side of Hinata’s head, hand stuttering to a halt when he felt something wet. When he pulled his hand back he saw the crimson liquid on his fingertips, meaning that the Omega had hit his head when he fell.

He had to get his mate some help, he ran to the bedroom door and flung it open.

“Someone help! Shouyou’s collapsed! He’s bleeding! Please anyone!” he screamed down the hall.

Kageyama prayed that someone heard him as he ran back over to Shouyou, checking to see if he was going to wake up any time soon.

Soon after he heard thudding coming down the hall and a flustered looking Daichi stood in the doorway, the Alpha’s eyes widened at the sight of Hinata lying motionless on the floor with a terrified looking Kageyama kneeling next to him.

Daichi entered the room and knelt down next to Kageyama.

“Koushi said we need to get him onto his side” said Daichi, scanning the other Alpha’s face for some sort of confirmation for him to move Hinata.

Kageyama nodded blankly and Daichi gently rolled the small Omega onto his side.

At that moment Koushi waddled into view, he was on the phone and he looked very flustered. The pregnant Omega entered the room, though decided trying to kneel down or even get close to the ground was a bad idea.

“Yes.. thank you” said Koushi as he hung up the phone, he looked down at Hinata who was still unconscious.

 “I’ve called an ambulance, it should be here soon.. how is he?” said the pregnant Omega.

“he’s breathing.. but it looks like he hit his head” Daichi replied, brows furrowing as he scanned his eyes over the Omega.

Koushi sighed and glanced over at Kageyama, he looked terrified.

“Kageyama what happened?” Asked Koushi.

The Alpha jumped slightly and looked up at his senior and then back down to his mate.

“I.. I don’t know.. one minute he was on the phone to his Mom and the next he just collapsed..” mumbled Kageyama.

Koushi and Daichi looked at one another in concern.

By this point the rest of the pack had gathered in the doorway, all of them wearing very worried expressions on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the Ambulance had arrived the paramedics decided that they would take Hinata to the hospital, not wanting to take any risks considering that the Omega had hit his head when he fell.

Kageyama sat in the Ambulance with Hinata, leaving the others to make their own way to the Hospital.

The doctor who was treating Hinata assured the pack that the Omega would be fine, but they wanted to keep him in the hospital until he woke up (Just to be safe).

It was getting to the late afternoon when Daichi entered the room that Hinata was being kept in, he saw Kageyama sat next to the bed. He could see how exhausted the younger Alpha was.

“Kageyama.. maybe you should go home, get some rest.. imagine how he’d feel if he woke up and saw you like this, you’re turning into a nervous wreck” Daichi said, trying his best to comfort his pack mate.

“What if he wakes up and I’m not here?” asked Kageyama, his voice barely audible.

“Then we’ll make sure you get here quickly” said Koushi who was smiling gently from the doorway, a hand caressing his swollen belly.

Kageyama looked at the two of them, his eyes were red and his brows more furrowed than usual. Then the Alpha looked back at his mate, he sighed and stood up. He leaned down and kissed Hinata’s lips gently and then again on his forehead, then he whispered something that sounded like an ‘I love you Shouyou’. Then the Alpha left the room.

Daichi sighed and rubbed the back of his head, he turned to Koushi. He walked over to his mate and rested his head on Koushi’s shoulder, placing a free hand on Koushi’s belly and smiling when he felt a kick from one of the twins.

“Those two idiots are going to be the death of me.. always getting into trouble” muttered Daichi, making Koushi chuckle.

The pregnant Omega hummed as if to sympathise with his mate.

“Daichi? Can we go home.. I’m tired, achy and hungry.. and I really need to sit down” Said Koushi, using his free hand to try and support his back.

Daichi retracted his head from the top of his mates’ shoulder and smiled at him.

“Yeah.. it’s been a long day” he chuckled.

He gently leaned in and kissed Koushi on the lips, when he pulled back the Omega was blushing and had a sweet smile dancing across his face.

“Come on you big dork, take me home” Koushi said playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Duun Duuuuuun~~
> 
> Angsty as fuck right? poor Shouyou.. I'm sorry... But hey happy ennotana to balance it out right?
> 
> On another note, I'm thinking of making the Chapters a little shorter so that I can update more often. But this is just until my hand has gotten the all clear from my physio doctor. After that we shall resume to normalcy.
> 
> Oh yeah I wrote some sad AsaNoya the other day.. but it ends pretty happy I guess... http://archiveofourown.org/works/8163698 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave comments and suggestions or even questions!! I always reply!! 
> 
> I love you all and shall see you next time!! 
> 
> xxx


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my Lil' Kouhai's!!
> 
> OOOOooooohh boy I have had one hell of a month and a half! Firstly my Internet goes down, which was only just fixed last week!! Then my laptop decides to go into a coma and I got it back from the repair place today. I have really bad luck...
> 
> Anyhoooo I wanna say a huge thank you to everyone who read, commented and left Kudos!! 
> 
> I love you all!!! xxx

Koushi sighed as he smoothed a hand over his swollen belly, attempting to calm down the twins. He was tired and that meant the twins were wide awake, their kicks were getting stronger too. He felt a pair of lips press against his neck and a familiar scent surrounding him as two strong arms draped themselves over his shoulders. His hand stilled on his belly and he nuzzled his cheek into one of Daichi’s arms, humming contentedly. 

The Alpha withdrew his arms and walked around to join Koushi on the Sofa, once he had sat down Daichi wrapped an arm around the Omega and pulled Koushi against him. Daichi heard his mate purr softly as he made himself comfortable. The Alpha let out a low croon as his hand joined Koushi’s on the Omega’s belly.

“Daichi?” murmured Koushi.

Daichi looked down at the Omega.

“I was thinking… we don’t have any names for the twins..” Said Koushi, glancing up to meet the Alpha’s gaze.

“you’re right.. we don’t.. but we should probably come up with something” chuckled Daichi, lightly patting the Omega’s belly.

Koushi giggled and threaded his fingers with Daichi’s, their hands still caressing his swollen belly.

“hmm… well if one if one of them is a boy.. I really like the name Kaede..” mumbled the Omega, blushing lightly.

Daichi thought about it ‘Kaede Sawamura… Kaede… Kaede Sawamura’

“Yeah.. I think I like that.. Kaede Sawamura” he said aloud, a proud looking smile on his face.

Koushi’s blush only deepened at the look on the Alpha’s face.

“What if they’re both boys Daichi? You need to name one too!” Pouted Koushi.

Daichi’s brows furrowed as he thought, then he smiled softly and let out a chuckle.

“Jun… I’ve always wanted a son called Jun” he said quietly.

The Omega giggled lightly and sighed.

“Jun it is then” Smiled Koushi, he looked up to Daichi with a blush spread across his face.

Daichi smiled back and leaned down to kiss the Omega gently on the lips, he felt Koushi practically melt into the kiss. He always enjoyed the softness of his mate’s lips on his own.

As they kissed Daichi suddenly realised that they only had boys names. At Koushi’s last scan they had opted not to know the genders. That meant that they still needed two girls’ names just in case.

The Alpha pulled away from the kiss, slightly panting in short breaths. Koushi looked up at him questioningly, he gave a small squeeze to Daichi’s hand.

“We can’t get distracted _yet_.. we’ve only come up with boys names… what if we have two girls?” Asked Daichi.

Koushi chuckled and smiled softly.

“I don’t think we need to” mumbled the Omega.

Daichi raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? And why is that?” he said.

“I don’t really know.. but I just feel like they’re both going to be boys.. call it motherly instinct… we can still think of girls names but something is telling me that they’re boys” said the Omega with a blush and a pout.

Daichi removed his hand from Koushi’s and instead pulled the Omega in for a hug, being careful of his mates’ belly.

‘ _he’s so fucking cute’_ the Alpha thought to himself.

“Well for girls names what about Mei? I always quite liked that name” asked Daichi, a big dopey grin on his face.

Koushi was silent for a few seconds as he thought about it, but then that smile that Daichi loved slowly etched itself back onto the Omega’s face.

“It sounds really nice actually… and Aya for the second?” asked Koushi, smile not faltering.

Daichi chuckled as he kissed the top of Koushi’s head, rubbing his cheek against the Omega’s soft hair.

“Perfect.. just like you” the Alpha whispered.

He could practically feel Koushi blush against him.

They stayed silent for a while, enjoying nothing more than being in each other’s company. Koushi’s belly nestled between the two of them, protecting their babies from the outside world. They would occasionally giggle or smile at each other when one of the twins kicked or nudged at the stretched skin of the Omega’s belly. It bewildered Daichi to think that they still had room to move around in there. However, considering Koushi was only just six months pregnant it meant that his belly would only continue to get bigger. It made Daichi concerned to think his mate’s belly could get any bigger, considering that the Omega struggled to do the simplest things at the size he was. But then again that was what Daichi was there for, to help Koushi in his times of need.

_In good times or bad._

The Alpha smiled when he remembered those words, his wedding vows that he made to Koushi. He glanced down at the gold band on his finger, his smile grew as he looked at it.

He heard the Omega sigh against him.

“What’s wrong Koushi?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

The Omega looked up, his brows furrowed.

“I was just thinking about Kageyama… he must be so worried..” mumbled Koushi.

“Yeah.. but at least Hinata will be alright.. he’s in the hospital, they’ll keep him safe… we should probably get to bed.. we promised we’d take Kageyama to the hospital tomorrow” murmured the Alpha, nuzzling his face into Koushi’s hair again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kageyama sat down onto the empty bed, smoothing a hand on the slightly wrinkled sheets of their bedspread. His face was sullen and his mind was full of worry.

All he could think about was the sight of his mate lying motionless on the floor. Blood staining his beautiful orange hair that Kageyama adored.

He flopped back onto the bed from his sitting position and let out a tired sigh. He bought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes, noticing the sting on his skin from where he’d been crying.

He removed his hand from his face and stretched his arms out, he felt the cold sheets under his hand.

He’d be sleeping alone that night, no small bundle of warmth to cuddle with.

The Alpha scowled and slapped his hands against his cheeks.

Now was not the time to be feeling sorry for himself, he had other things to worry about.

He got back up off the bed and took off his shirt and trousers and then got himself back into bed. Instinctively he reached over as if to pull something or _someone_ closer to him. Only to painfully be reminded that he was sleeping alone that night.

Kageyama saw Hinata’s unoccupied pillow next to him.

With a small frown on his face he pulled the pillow into his arms, holding it tightly and inhaling the remnants of his mate’s scent.

It was going to be a long, lonely night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata’s eyes cracked open, the bright artificial lighting of the room making him squint slightly. The first thing he noticed when he woke up was a pounding in his head, he bought a hand up hold his aching head. He felt the bandage wrapped around it and raised an eyebrow. The Omega looked around the room, taking in what little there was.

There were two visitors’ chairs and a table off on one side of the small room, the walls where painted green and white.  

Ah, he was in a hospital.

He heard movement to one side of the room and turned to see a nurse entering the room. when she saw that Hinata had woken up she smiled softly and approached the bed. Once up close Hinata could get a good look at the woman, he was surprised to see that the woman looked quite old. Her hair was grey and many wrinkles were scattered over her face.

“I’m glad to see that you’re awake dear” she spoke softly.

The Omega nodded sluggishly.

“What happened? What am I doing here?” he asked, his voice quiet and almost nervous.

The nurse smiled softly and gently patted him on the head, being careful of his injury.

“You collapsed dear and it seems as though you hit your head too” she said, removing her hand from atop Hinata’s head.

The Omega furrowed his brows again trying to remember what happened.

He remembered looking down at a negative pregnancy test and lying to Kageyama about it. He remembered his phone ringing. He remembered answering it. He remembered his mother’s voice. He remembered the words she spoke.

‘ _Your Father has come back and he’s looking for you_ ’

The Omega’s eyes grew wide in fear and his breathing quickened, he started to panic as he looked around frantically.

The nurse tried to calm him down but as soon as she went to place a hand on Hinata’s shoulder he coward away and screamed at her not to touch him.

The nurse flinched away in surprise.

As soon as Hinata realized what he had done he immediately calmed himself and apologized profusely.

“Hinata-san? Is everything alright? You can tell me if something is bothering you” the nurse reassured him.

The Omega steadied his breathing but stayed silent.

“Hinata-san I’m sorry if you feel like I’m intruding but I have been doing this job for a long time and I have seen many people like yourself and please forgive me if I am wrong but… Hinata-san” she looked at him with concerned eyes.

The Omega made eye contact with the nurse, she took his hand in hers.

“Hinata-san are you being abused by your Alpha?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN 
> 
> I'm awful aren't I... I'm sorry for hurting this sweet child... IT WILL BE OK I SWEAR!!!
> 
> Please do not be afraid to comment!!! I always reply!! 
> 
> I love you all and hope to see you next time!!!!! xxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my Lil' Kouhai's!!! 
> 
> I'm back with a pretty big chapter!!! 8 Pages!!! 
> 
> It is a KageHina chapter really, but there is some DaiSuga mixed in toward the end!! 
> 
> I didn't have much time for research when writing this so it may be factually inaccurate... please forgive me if it is ahaha...
> 
> I want to say a huge thank you to all those who read, commented and left kudos!! You people are wonderful!! 
> 
> I love you all and hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> xxx

Hinata’s eyes grew wide and he immediately shook his head.

“N-no! Tobio would never do anything to hurt me! He’s so kind and he loves me! Tobio would never do such a thing! Ever!” he yelled feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

The nurse jumped back at the intensity of his voice.

“Hinata-san please you don’t have to be afraid anymore” she spoke softly.

“I’m telling the truth! Tobio would never do anything to hurt me! He loves me and I love him!” cried the Omega.

The nurse sighed and furrowed her brows.

“That’s not what we’ve been told Hinata-san” she said.

Hinata paused for a moment, something that the nurse had just said didn’t sound right.

“W-what do you mean? Who t-told you that Tobio hurt me?” he mumbled quietly, although he already knew what she was going to say.

“Your Father of course, he’s so worried about you” she said sincerely.

The Omega felt the world fall from beneath him, his breathing became labored and a cold sweat dampened his forehead. He couldn’t breathe, it hurt to inhale. He was shaking, fingers trembling as he gripped the sheets.

“M-my… Father…” he whispered, a single tear dripping onto his knuckle.

“Yes, he came in this morning… he told us he was going to take you home” the nurse spoke with an unknowing smile on her face.

As if on cue the door to Hinata’s room opened. There stood a tall stern looking man, his narrow judging stare fell on the Omega. He stepped into the room and nodded toward the door, the nurse took her leave. But before Hinata had any time to protest, she was already gone.

The man said nothing as he approached the bed, standing at the foot of it. He scanned his eyes over the Omega.

Hinata remained silent, too afraid to say anything.

His father threw a plastic bag onto the bed, it landed in the Omega’s lap making him flinch away.

“Put it on” The man ordered.

Hinata shakily took a hold of the bag and peered inside. It contained a revealingly fitted _Woman’s_ Kimono.

“Th-this is… a woman’s Kimono… sir” the Omega spoke quietly, examining the article of clothing with a horrified look on his face.

“I know exactly what it is, now put it on or we’re going to be late..” snapped his father.

Hinata was once again on the verge of crying as he pulled the garment out of the bag, he slowly slipped out from beneath the bed sheets and took off his hospital gown. He felt his father’s stare scratch itself across his skin, taking in every inch and observing him.

Hinata cringed as he looked back at the Kimono draped on the bed, bottom lip quivering as he picked it up. Then tears slipped down his cheeks as he put it on.

He was about to tie the sash around his waist when it was quickly snatched from him. The Omega yelped and tilted his head to the side in submission, he heard a disgusting chuckle from behind him.

“Raise your arms” came his father’s voice right next to his ear.

Hinata slowly raised his arms to allow his father to properly tie the sash around his slim waist. It was pulled tightly and tied off, showing off his feminine Omega hips. Hinata shuddered at the way his father’s bony fingers lingered on his hips for a few seconds to many. He felt like he was going to throw up.

“Follow me” his father commanded.

The Omega’s head lowered in submission once again at the commanding tone to his father’s voice, he dared not disobey him.

As they exited the hospital room the nurses and doctors nearby all discreetly glanced over toward Hinata, the way they looked him up and down, the way watched on and did nothing. Not that they knew what was happening.

However, the nurse that had been looking after Hinata earlier stepped out in front on his father, her arms folded and her eyes narrowed.

“May I ask where you’re going Sir?” She asked sternly, an eyebrow raised at the Alpha.

Hinata quivered when he smelt the aggravated scent come from his father, not daring to look up.

“I already told you, I’m taking him home” he spoke lowly, gesturing to Hinata.

“Then why is he dressed in such a way?” replied the nurse, referring to the Kimono that the Omega was wearing.

Hinata’s father sighed and clicked his tongue, by now he was pretty much glaring daggers at the nurse. But she stood her ground, to Hinata’s relief.

The hospital floor was completely silent as everyone watched the standoff between an obviously high ranking Alpha and a common Beta.

Hinata’s father remained silent as he glanced back at the Omega, he rolled his eyes and looked back at the nurse.

“I suggest that you step aside Beta, if you know what’s good for you” he growled, slightly bearing his teeth.

Hinata was trying his best to hold back his tears, he knew that if he allowed himself to cry he would surely be punished. He just wanted one thing, for his mate to hold him. He wanted Tobio to hold him close and tell him that everything was going to be ok. To tell him that he loved him. To surround him in that wonderful scent that Hinata adored. A sweet musk that to him was his home.

He was disrupted from his thoughts by a firm yank on his arm, dragging him through the hospital corridors. He looked to his right to see the nurse on the floor, clutching the side of her face and being surrounded by her colleagues, who were making sure she was ok.

His father’s firm grip remained and he was dragged away from the commotion.

Once they were outside the hospital Hinata could feel the chilly wind blow through the revealing Kimono.  

The Omega saw a Familiar looking Black BMW, his father pulled a set of car keys out of his suit pocket and unlocked it. The Alpha popped the boot of the car, Hinata looked up at his father with teary, pleading eyes.

“I don’t want someone seeing you… so get in.. I will not be stopped again..” His father muttered.

Hinata did as he was told and shakily climbed into the boot of the car.

“Now I expect you to be on your best behaviour… we are about to go and meet your future husband”

With a flash of a sinister smile, his father shut the boot and darkness surrounded him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_40 minutes earlier_

Kageyama impatiently twiddled with the zipper on his jacket, looking up from where he was sat at the kitchen table. He had been ready to leave for about ten minutes and was waiting for Daichi and Koushi to get ready so that they could drive him to the Hospital to see Hinata.

Since the Omega’s fall the day before he had done nothing but worry, he had struggled to sleep that night. Mainly because he was worried about his mate, but also because he was just too used to having the smaller boy sleeping next to him and not having him there just made it more difficult to sleep.

Daichi finally entered the kitchen with Koushi waddling in behind him. Kageyama stood up quickly and looked to the older two packmates to see if they were ready to leave. Daichi smiled and gestured toward the front door, and just like that the younger Alpha was already in the entrance way slipping on his shoes.

Daichi and Koushi smiled and soon followed, of course Daichi had to help Koushi with his shoes because the Omega couldn’t possibly reach with his belly the size that it was. Daichi smiled at the blush on his mate’s face.

Once they were finally out the door and the two Alphas both helped Koushi into the car and they were soon on their way to the hospital.

The journey felt like hours for Kageyama, when in his mind, he knew it wasn’t. He hated the tedious waiting at the traffic lights, patiently watching for the red light to change to Amber, and then to green.

Daichi glanced in the rear-view mirror, getting a good look at the expression on the other Alpha’s face. It reminded him of when they played volleyball in High school, it was a lot like the face Kageyama would make when his set didn’t play out the way he wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The present_

Kageyama seemed to perk up when the hospital came into view, knowing that he wouldn’t have to wait long before he could see Shouyou again. He had missed the Omega dearly.

But as they entered the carpark a familiar sight caught his eye.

“Stop the car!” he yelled suddenly, shocking both Daichi and Koushi.

Daichi stopped the car as instructed, he turned around to see Kageyama staring meticulously at a black BMW parked near the exit to the carpark.

“Kageyama what’s wrong?” Asked Daichi, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

The younger Alpha didn’t reply, instead he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. He ignored Koushi’s protests as he strode up the passenger window of the BMW.

When Kageyama realized who it was sat inside the car he saw red, he growled and banged on the window. The man inside the car jumped and scowled, turning to face whoever it was that had startled him.

When he saw the younger Alpha glaring at him furiously he tutted to himself, he had been on the phone and was not pleased at being interrupted. He said something into the phone and hung up. He stepped out of the car and closed the door, looking Kageyama in the eyes.

“So good to see you again Tobio… How long has it been? 4 maybe 5 years or so?” the older Alpha chuckled sickeningly

“Eiji…” Spat Kageyama, his pheromones leaking off him in thick waves depicting an enraged Alpha.

By this time Daichi was stood a few feet behind Kageyama, he could smell the intensity of Kageyama’s scent. He decided it was best to stay close but to try not to get involved.

“So what can I do for you Tobio?” asked Eiji, a fake smile on his face.

Kageyama was close to losing it, he really was.

He took a deep breath to attempt to calm himself.

“Where’s Shouyou?” Kageyama said through gritted teeth.

The older Alpha raised an eyebrow.

“Shouyou? I have no idea” He smirked.

Kageyama kept glaring at Eiji.

“I’ll ask you again… Where. Is. My. Mate?” Grunted Kageyama.

Eiji stilled, his eyes widened and his breathing quickened.

“Your what?” he asked calmly.

“My mate” spat back Kageyama.

The older Alpha broke eye contact and rubbed a hand over his face, his cool exterior was cracking and a desperate and enraged man was starting to show through. He shakily rubbed his hand over his face and sighed.

“You mated him?... You fucking mated him?!” screamed Eiji.

Kageyama gave him a confused look as Eiji began mumbling to himself. From behind them Daichi was also confused as to why Hinata being mated to Kageyama was such a big deal, he glanced back to Koushi who was still sat in the car, a hand smoothing over his swollen belly and watching on.

That was when they heard it.

Muffled banging sounds emanating from the boot of Eiji’s car.

Kageyama saw red as he vaulted across the bonnet of the car and tackled Eiji to the ground, he swung his fist at the older Alpha’s jaw.

Eiji held his arms in front of his face, trying to shield himself from the wrath of the younger Alpha.

“You sick bastard!” roared Kageyama, still trying to land another good hit on Eiji.

Daichi quickly rushed over and tried to pull Kageyama off the older man, he was surprised at how strong Kageyama really was. Finally, Daichi managed to get Kageyama away from Eiji.

Eiji dizzily sat up and bought his hand to his face, gently touching over the areas that Kageyama had managed to hit him. He bought his hand back and grimaced when he saw blood on his fingertips.

Daichi sighed in relief when Kageyama had stopped struggling against him, he let his pack mate go and as soon as he did the boy ran over to the boot of the BMW.

Kageyama pulled desperately at the latch, but the stupid thing wouldn’t open.

“Tobio” Called Daichi, who was stood in front of a now quivering Eiji with what looked like the key to the car in his hand. Daichi tossed him the key and he almost dropped it whilst fumbling to unlock the boot.

His eyes lit up when he heard the lock disengaging and yanked the boot open.

His glare softened and tears began to pool in the corners of his eyes when he looked down at the trembling form that was curled up before him.

“Sh-Shouyou..” he said gently.

The Omega’s trembling lessened and he cracked an eye open. When he saw his Alpha stood before him, soft smile and strong arms held out for him, he burst into tears and launched himself at his mate with all the strength he could muster. Kageyama immediately caught him and drew him close, tears dripping down both boys’ cheeks.

Hinata practically smothered himself by pushing his face into his mate’s scent glands, inhaling deeply. Kageyama peppered kisses all over the side of Hinata’s head and neck, anywhere he could reach.

“Tobio! I was so scared! I thought I’d never see you again!” cried Hinata, face still pressed against Kageyama’s scent glands.

The Alpha squeezed him tighter.

“Dumbass… I’m never letting you go.. ever” Said Kageyama, his voice breaking mid-sentence due to crying.

Hinata squeezed back and let out a sort of half giggle half cry noise.

Both of them leaned back, looking into each other’s teary eyes. Ever so slowly Kageyama leaned down and Hinata went up on tiptoes.

Finally, their lips made contact with one another’s. God, they’d both missed this. Kageyama felt a shy tongue brush against his bottom lip, an invitation for more, to which he gladly accepted. He pushed his own tongue passed the Omega’s lips, he swirled his tongue around Hinata’s, biting it and eliciting a whimper from his mate. Kageyama began to release his scent, surrounding the two of them. Hinata smiled as they kissed, he was home.  

Daichi smiled as he watched the two, he looked over to Koushi. He was crying as well, maybe more so than Hinata and Kageyama.

Eiji tutted and spat some blood onto the floor.

Daichi looked down at him.

“What were you planning to do with Hinata?” Daichi asked sternly.

Eiji glanced up before averting his gaze elsewhere, he sighed.

“I had arranged a marriage with a high status Alpha many years ago when he first presented but he ran from me.. damn Omega.. should do as they’re told… anyways I had the marriage postponed and moved away from Miyagi to conduct business in Tokyo with the father of the Alpha Shouyou was to marry… but the other Alpha recently said that he would not wait any longer and unless they were married within the month he would look elsewhere for a bride… It's pointless now.. he's been mated already” he finished with another sigh, Eiji stood up and dusted himself off.

Daichi’s blood was boiling, he was furious with what the man had planned for his pack mate.

“Omega’s are people… not objects that you can just give away and do with what you please” said Daichi, his voice was low as he spoke.

Eiji made direct eye contact with Daichi, he stooped over Daichi in height but he was nothing compared to the younger Alpha’s overall presence. Tension was thick between the two, Daichi barely knew this man but he hated him with a passion. Eiji backed away tutted, he wasn’t in the mood for another beating.

“Hinata-san! Hinata-san!” came a call from behind them.

The Omega in question looked up toward the origin of the voice. It was the nurse from earlier.

Kageyama growled possessively when the nurse approached them, Hinata lightly hit his chest with a giggle.

“Oh my goodness Hinata-san are you alright? You’re not hurt are you?” she asked worriedly.

Hinata smiled back and then looked up at his mate.

“I’m fine… thank you for worrying” he said sincerely.

“That’s good to hear.. but I must insist that you get some rest, especially in your condition” she said with a caring smile.

Kageyama quirked an eyebrow.

“condition? Is something wrong with him?” The Alpha asked, a worried trembling to his voice.

Hinata too looked very worried, as far as he knew he’d just hit his head and fainted. Was something else wrong?

“There’s nothing technically wrong with him, I just assumed you knew” said the nurse, looking a little confused.

“Knew what?” asked Hinata, gripping the material of his mate’s jacket tightly in his small hands.

“He’s pregnant..” said the nurse as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The world stopped for the couple.

Hinata couldn’t believe it… he’d already taken a pregnancy test and it had come back as negative… could it have been a faulty test?

He felt Kageyama tense up.

“Pregnant? Shouyou’s pregnant?” asked the Alpha.

The nurse nodded in reply.

Hinata yelped as his feet suddenly left the floor and he was spun around. He heard a breathy chuckle and then saw the grin on Kageyama’s face. The Alpha kissed him on the cheek, grin still spread across his face.

“Shouyou you’re pregnant! I’m gonna be a dad! We’re having a baby!” exclaimed Kageyama.

The Omega grinned and nodded back furiously.

Daichi was smiling as he watched the two celebrate. He was very happy for them. But being around Hinata’s father any longer was something he wanted to avoid. He walked up to them, congratulated them both and asked the nurse if it was ok for Hinata to leave the hospital. She gave them the Ok and told them he would need to make an appointment with their local doctor and general things to do with the baby. Daichi didn’t miss the blush on Kageyama’s face as he draped his jacket around Hinata’s shoulders.

Once they said their thank you’s and goodbyes to the kind nurse they went back to Daichi’s car where Koushi (who was still crying, probably for different reasons now) was sat patiently waiting for them. He congratulated the two on their happy news as they got into the car. Once they were seated Hinata immediately snuggled himself against his Alpha and Kageyama wrapped an arm around his Omega, smile still very prominent on his face.

Daichi switched the car engine and turned the car around so they could pull out of the car park, he didn’t miss the glare that Eiji gave them.

Daichi promised himself right there and then; he would never, ever treat his children the way Eiji had treated Hinata once they were born. He glanced over at Koushi’s belly and smiled softly, he really couldn’t wait to meet his children. To hold them and guide them through life, he was even looking forward to scolding them when they misbehaved.

“Daichi…” came a whisper from beside him.

Daichi turned to face Koushi.

“What is it Koushi?” he asked.

The Omega smiled sweetly as he rubbed a hand over his protruding stomach.

“I love you”

Daichi relaxed into his seat and smiled back.

“I love you too” he blushed.

Daichi looked into his rear-view mirror and caught Hinata and Kageyama giggling at him, but he said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE YOU HAVE IT PEOPLE!!!! Now you know the truth behind why Hinata is afraid of his Father!! Just in case some of you are a little confused, Hinata's dad was abusive toward him as a child when he presented as an Omega. This was because he wanted an Alpha son. That's the main reason that Hinata was afraid of him. 
> 
> Yes I am aware that I'm an awful person for making it this angsty... please forgive me!! 
> 
> I'm sorry if it felt a little rushed in places!! 
> 
> Please do not be afraid to comment or give tips/ criticism!! I always reply and take things into consideration!!! 
> 
> I Love you all and hope to see you again next time!!! 
> 
> xxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my Lil' Kouhai's!! 
> 
> PLEASE READ NOTES FOR IMPORTANT NEWS!! 
> 
> I've missed you all so much!! I really have!!
> 
> Big news! Unfortunately this story will be coming to an end soon -_- I know it's very sad.. However I have decided to turn this into a series!! And will be writing stories for each of the pairings in this one! So I'm not going away forever!! 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who read, commented and left Kudos!! You guys are all precious to me!!! 
> 
> I love you all and hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> xxx

It had been about a month and a half before life had returned to normalcy in the Karasuno household. Hinata’s father had completely disappeared and no one had seen or heard from him since the incident at the hospital, and honestly? Everyone was happy about that.

However, Daichi had noticed some changes within the pack. Firstly, the mood was very hormonal. But that was to be expected with four pregnant Omega living under the same roof. But with pregnant Omega came their Alpha’s, who were inclined to be very protective of their mates’.

Just the other day Daichi had found himself squaring up to Tsukishima. The younger Alpha had only greeted Koushi with a good morning and Daichi was growling and showing off his dominance as pack leader. To which Koushi scolded him and made him apologize immediately.

But Daichi couldn’t help himself, his instinct told him that he had a duty to protect his very heavily pregnant mate. Especially with Koushi’s newly developing chest; It meant that Koushi was getting closer to his due date and right now was when the Omega was most vulnerable. The other Alphas’ in the pack knew this and tried their best not to provoke Daichi’s protective instinct, but sometimes small altercations were unavoidable.

But some nicer things had happened too, with the upcoming arrival of pups the pack had allocated rooms for all the couples to decorate as nurseries for their babies. It was a good thing that when they had all moved in they hadn’t chosen rooms next to each other because it meant that the parents could have been separated from the pups, this way the pups would be in a room next to their parents. (They made sure to thank Asahi for his clever thinking from when they first moved in)

~~~~~

It was early evening and everyone was either in the living room watching television or in their bedrooms relaxing. Daichi and Koushi were in their room. Koushi was in the bath and Daichi was relaxing on the bed reading, he was waiting for a call from the Omega to go and help him out of the bath.

Recently Koushi had forbidden Daichi from helping him whilst he was in the bath because the Alpha practically drooled at the sight of him and according to the Omega he needed to learn some self-control. The Omega couldn’t understand how Daichi could get so horny from just looking at him, in Koushi’s opinion he was fat and thought the Alpha was blind.

The Omega gently lathered his large swollen belly in his favourite rose scented soap, feeling a light set of kicks against the palm of his hand. He chuckled to himself, smoothing a hand over the same spot he had just felt his pups kick. He smiled again and continued to wash his body. When he came to his chest he paused, gently cupping his small breasts in his hands. He gave a small squeeze, it was sore and uncomfortable. He really did not like them and asked himself what his mate found so fascinating about them.

He rinsed the rest of the soap off his body and called out to Daichi, because at his size there was no way he was going to be able to get out of the bath on his own. He waited patiently and soon enough the bathroom door opened and the Alpha stepped into view, a gentle and kind smile adorned on his handsome face.

“Need some help?” Asked Daichi, leaning against the doorway.

Koushi nodded and rested his hand on his belly, rubbing it softly.

Daichi chuckled and made his way over to the bathtub, he held his arms out for the Omega to hold onto and carefully helped to pull Koushi to his feet. But when it came to stepping out of the bath Koushi struggled a bit. He could barely lift his legs high enough to step over the edge on the bathtub, so Daichi had make sure that he had a firm grip on his mate as he helped Koushi over the edge of the tub.

Once out of the bathtub Daichi drained the tub sat Koushi down on the edge so that he could help dry the Omega’s legs because there was no way that Koushi could bend over to do it himself, allowing Koushi to dry himself from the waist up.

Daichi looked up from where he was knelt at Koushi’s feet, he smiled sweetly and placed his hands on either side of the Omega’s belly. He felt a light kick under his right hand and his smile grew to a grin. He placed his forehead against the stretched skin of Koushi’s stomach and closed his eyes, he felt damp fingers stroke through his hair. Daichi let out a low soothing croon and pressed a soft kiss to his Omega’s belly, earning another kick in response.

“Daichi..” the Omega whispered.

The Alpha looked up at his mate.

“I appreciate the affection but I’m getting cold here” giggled Koushi, moving the hand that was smoothing his Alpha’s hair to cup his cheek.

Daichi’s chuckled and stood up, quickly pressing a kiss to Koushi’s cheek before picking the Omega up as if he weighed nothing. Koushi let out a yelp and looped his arms around Daichi’s neck.

“Daichi this isn’t what I meant.. I’m heavy and you’ll end up hurting yourself” Said Koushi clinging tighter, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Nonsense, you’re not heavy.. I can carry you just fine” he chuckled lightly, kissing the top of the Omega’s head.

Daichi exited the bathroom and walked over to the bed, gently laying Koushi down. He smirked when he saw the light blush on the Omega’s face.

“You want to sleep naked again or do you want me to get you some pyjamas?” smirked the Alpha with a wink.

Lately Koushi had been requesting that they both slept unclothed, he said that he felt more comfortable sleeping skin on skin with Daichi in the later stages of his pregnancy. He said it made him feel safer and the twins weren’t so active for some reason. He just liked the feel of Daichi’s skin against his own when there were no sexual intentions whatsoever.

Koushi thought about it for a moment.

“Naked” he mumbled, his blush deepening.

Daichi chuckled again and took off his shirt, not missing the way Koushi’s eyes trailed over his bare torso. He stripped himself of his trousers and underwear before he got in on his side of the bed. He reached down and pulled the bed sheets over the two of them. Then he leaned over Koushi and turned off the lamp on the nightstand.

Daichi pulled Koushi closer to him, spooning him and looping and arm protectively around his mate’s belly. The Alpha nuzzled his face into Koushi’s silk like silver hair, inhaling deeply. He heard Koushi purring softly and smiled to himself.

“I love you Koushi” he whispered.

“I love you too Daichi” the Omega whispered back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamaguchi frowned as he looked in the mirror, he smoothed a hand over his protruding middle. His bump wasn’t that big yet but he still didn’t particularly like the sight of it, but he had gained a little weight recently and that only made him look bigger. He sighed as he turned to the side so that he could get a better view of his stomach, his brow furrowed and huffed in annoyance. 

He looked fat. No. He _was_ fat.

He lifted his jumper up and cringed at how many stretch marks he had. He knew he wasn’t the only Omega in the pack to have them, Yamaguchi knew that Koushi had them. But Koushi was seven and a half months pregnant _and_ he was carrying twins, whereas he was just over four and a half months pregnant and his belly was littered with faint thin purple lines.

They were ugly, just like him.

The Omega was so absorbed in examining his body that he didn’t even hear Tsukishima enter the room. The Alpha walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, watching his mate furrow his brows and pout at his reflection. He noticed the scent that the Omega was giving off, it wasn’t bubbly and happy like it usually was.

Tsukishima cleared his throat and snickered when Yamaguchi let out a yelp of surprise and quickly pulled his jumper back over his belly, the Omega whipped his head around to face his Alpha.

“Ts-Tsukki.. how long have you been there?” Yamaguchi asked timidly, twiddling his fingers in the hem of his jumper.

“Long enough to know something’s bothering you” the blonde said simply.

Yamaguchi averted his gaze from the Alpha, his brows furrowing again.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and tutted. He stood up and approached the omega, wrapping his long arms around his mate and holding him close. The Alpha nuzzled his cheek against his mate’s scent glands, eliciting a somewhat content sigh from the Omega.

Tsukishima pulled back from the hug and tugged his mate to their bed. Yamaguchi did what he was told and laid down on the soft mattress. The Alpha laid down next to him and turned Yamaguchi over to face him, he shuffled down so that his face was in line with his mate’s protruding middle. Tsukishima gently grasped the bottom of the Omega’s shirt and began to push it up, only to be stopped by a hand on his own. The Alpha glanced up and made eye contact with his Omega.

“Tadashi… what are you doing?” asked the Alpha softly.

The Omega said nothing, but he could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn’t want his mate to see him like this, because he would surely lose all interest in Yamaguchi once he saw how unattractive he was.

“Tadashi, please don’t cry… please.. tell me what’s wrong” Said Tsukishima, his voice almost a whisper.

The Alpha shuffled back up so that he was face to face with the Omega, he sat them up and positioned them so that Yamaguchi was sat between his legs with his back against his chest. Tsukishima circled an arm around his mate’s waist, once again rubbing his nose against the Omega’s scent glands whilst with his free hand he rubbed his own scent glands releasing his soothing and protective Alpha pheromones into the room.

He felt Yamaguchi relax against him.

“Tadashi.. I’m begging you please talk to me” he said deeply, his voice soft and quiet.

He heard the Omega sigh loudly.

“I’m fat and ugly” he muttered.

Tsukishima froze, his mate had thought those things about himself?

“Tadashi you’re not fat or ugly… you’re beautiful, you’re cute, you’re amazing… don’t ever think those things about yourself again” he said, a stern tone to his voice and blushing terribly.

“Kei… do you really mean it?” Mumbled the Omega.

The Alpha squeezed his mate a little tighter, kissing behind his ear.

“Of course I do… I’ve never lied to you” He whispered back.

Yamaguchi blushed deeply and smiled, he brought his hands to rest atop his belly. He felt the Alpha’s hands reach around to cup the underside of his bump, the Omega purred softly to the touch. The freckled boy felt a small tugging at the bottom of his jumper, noticing that Tsukishima was asking for permission to lift his jumper. He tensed for a moment before giving in and moving his own hands out of the way, allowing Tsukishima to take his jumper off completely.

To the Omega’s surprise he heard a soft chuckle that turned into a content hum. He felt the Alpha’s finger move across the expanse of his belly. Yamaguchi looked down, he watched the way his mate moved his finger. Then he realised that Tsukishima was drawing small lines with his finger from each of the freckles dusted across his stomach. However, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to figure out what the patterns where.

“Tsukki.. what are doing?” the Omega asked quietly.

Tsukishima’s finger stopped moving and instead both of his hands gently rested on Yamaguchi’s belly.

“Stars” the Alpha whispered.

The Omega could practically hear the blush on his mate’s face.

“Stars?” Yamaguchi asked, a confused tone to his voice.

He felt Tsukishima nod against him, a small sigh followed.

“The freckles.. on your belly.. I was drawing constellations with them” he muttered against the Omega’s shoulder.

Yamaguchi giggled, he placed his hands atop his Alpha’s.

“What made you think my freckles look like stars?” the Omega asked with a blush.

Tsukishima sighed lightly and pointed at one of his mates many stretch marks.

“Because of your stretch marks… it makes them all look like shooting stars… and it just made you look so beautiful and I just kept thinking about how lucky I am to have you… and it made me remember how much I love you” Mumbled the Alpha, blushing.

Yamaguchi blushed so deeply that he could put a Tomato to shame, he brought his hands off his belly to hide his face. All this time he had kept on looking at the negatives of his newly developing body, when his mate had been seeing all the heart-warmingly positive things instead.  Yamaguchi was grinning from ear to ear, he was stupidly happy. And it was all that stupid Alpha’s fault.

“thank you so much Kei… I love you too..” he whimpered as he began to cry.

The Alpha tutted and kissed the Omega on the cheek. 

“shut up Tadashi..” Chuckled the Alpha, not letting Yamaguchi see the uncharacteristically dopey smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Koushi was sat at the kitchen table with Noya, gossiping about baby things and eating breakfast. Daichi and Asahi watched the two with questioning looks on their faces. The Omegas’ where happily digging into what could only be described as the grimmest concoction ever; Ketchup on cornflakes. The two Alphas’ were trying their best not to throw up as they watched their mates’ eat.

Not long after Koushi and Noya were finished a nervous looking Ennoshita shuffled his way into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

Koushi saw the nervous look on Ennoshita’s face.

“Ennoshita-san are you okay?” he asked concerningly.

The Omega in question looked up.

“Um.. well.. I need to go away for a few days” he said quietly, twiddling his thumbs.

The four other pack members in the room all looked to the Omega worriedly.

“Why? Ennoshita is something wrong?” asked Noya, his brows furrowing.

“… w-well.. you see I’m due to go into heat next month and I didn’t want to be a burden to you all” Ennoshita replied.

Koushi and Noya looked at each other and then back to Ennoshita.

“I thought you would have spent it with Ryuu” Said Noya.

Ennoshita looked at them, eyes wide in shock.

“W-why would I do that?” he exclaimed.

“Well isn’t he courting you?” Asked Daichi, looking just as confused as the rest of them.

Ennoshita stared at them all in disbelief, is that really what everyone thought was happening? Sure, he liked Tanaka but they weren’t courting! He knew that the Alpha only thought of him as a friend, and he accepted that. Yes, they slept in the same bed but it was only to provide him with comfort after what had happened in the past.

As Ennoshita thought about it he came to a realisation, from an on looking eye it would certainly appear that him and Tanaka were courting. But in reality, they weren’t.

“He isn’t courting me.. we’re just friends” he said dejectedly.

There was an awkward silence.

“And besides… I don’t want to spend my heat with an Alpha” muttered Ennoshita.

Noya quirked a brow and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Ennoshita-san.. what do you mean? It’s horrible to go through heat without an Alpha… it’s painful” Noya said, sharing a knowing glance with Koushi.

Ennoshita chuckled bitterly, looking at the two pregnant Omegas’.

“If I spent my heat with an Alpha there’s a chance I could get pregnant again.. and honestly? I.. I don’t think I’m over losing my last baby…” he mumbled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Noya got up from his seat and sat in the one next to Ennoshita, the smaller Omega took the others hand in his own.

“Ennoshita-san that wasn’t your fault… it was because of the Alpha you were with… he was the one who caused you to miscarry” Said Noya, eyes full of concern.

Ennoshita chuckled weakly.

“That maybe so but I still don’t want to risk it” He said, giving Noya a forced but soft smile.

After that Ennoshita got up and left the room, the four remaining pack members looked at one another in concern. The Miscarriage was not Ennoshita’s fault, he shouldn’t have to suffer like that.  

Noya sighed.

“I’ll talk with Ryuu”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? What did ya think?? 
> 
> READ THESE NOTES TOO!! MORE NEWS!!!!
> 
> Please do not be afraid to leave a comment!! Any critics/ tips or idea's are greatly appreciated!!! I always reply!!
> 
> Another big surprise for all you lovely people!! I'm considering writing a sort of Hunter/Vampire story!! I'm not sure what pairing I'm going to use yet, or if it is once again going to be an Mpreg. I would love to know what you guys think!! 
> 
> Anyways, I love you all and hope to see you again next time!!! 
> 
> XXX


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my Lil' Kouhai's!!! 
> 
> Heck it's been a while... I would have had the chapter up earlier but I'm an idiot and didn't save it so I had to start again... *sighs*
> 
> I wanna say a huge thank you to all of you who read, commented and left Kudos!!!! I love you all so very much!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> xxx

Noya sighed before giving a light knock on Tanaka’s bedroom door, he heard some shuffling from inside and then the door opened to reveal the Alpha in question. Noya gave him a stern look, making Tanaka raise a brow at him. There seemed to be some sort of understanding between the two and Tanaka let him inside.

“Ryuu.. we need to talk.. it’s about Ennoshita-san” Noya said, a very serious but sympathetic tone to his voice.

The Alpha’s face changed to something of slight worry.

“What’s wrong is he ok?” he asked.

“I think you need to talk to him… about how you feel about him” Noya said flatly, giving the Alpha an unsympathetic stare.

Tanaka gave a confused look, he wasn’t sure what his friend meant. He didn’t know if he was ready to tell the Omega how he felt about him. He didn’t know how he would take it. would he be shocked? Unhappy? Or maybe he would be happy?

“Yuu.. I don’t see why I need to tell him how I feel about him… and besides I don’t think he’s ready to commit to someone again.. especially an Alpha.. You know, because of what happened to him” Tanaka said dejectedly, his face fell into a frown.

Noya sighed again and placed his hands on his hips, giving Tanaka a look that resembled Koushi’s unapproving mum stare.

“Ryuu, you aren’t some strange Alpha that wants to get into his underwear! You were his team mate! His friend! And now you’re his packmate! He likes you Ryuu, you can see it on his face whenever he looks at you.. and I know that you still like him too… you’ve got until next month to do something, he’s planning on going away for his heat” Noya said, smiling softly.

The Omega walked past Tanaka and left the room, giving him a firm pat on the back as he went.

The Alpha sat on his bed, flopping back with a sigh. Did Ennoshita really like him like that? He thought back over the time they had been living together; he remembered a certain incident that had occurred when the Omega had tried to convince him to stop smoking… and at a certain point had said something about kissing him… but Tanaka thought that he was joking.

Did he really mean it?

He thought about what Noya had said for a little longer. He concluded that the pregnant Omega was probably right. He and Ennoshita had been sharing a bed since he’d arrived, so they were familiar with each other. He decided to himself, that he would confess his feelings Ennoshita. He wasn’t going to miss a chance like this again. He had liked the Omega during high school but had never found the courage to tell him, and he’d regretted it since.

He sat up and left the room, making his way to the kitchen. When he got there Asahi and Noya were sat at the table chatting idly.

He cleared his throat to gain their attention.

The two looked up, Noya’s eyes narrowed at him.

“Um.. do you guys know where Ennoshita is?” Tanaka mumbled, averting his eyes from his two packmates.

Noya chuckled.

“He went out.. said something about needing some fresh air I think” Said Asahi sweetly, sharing a knowing glance with his mate.

Tanaka nodded to himself and left the room, he walked to the front door and put on his jacket and shoes. He went out the front door and in search of a certain Omega.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushi smirked as he watched Daichi crawl up the bed toward him, an aroused glint in his eyes. The Omega shivered when he felt Daichi’s soft touch on the skin of his ankle, his hand slowly snaking up his legs and under the loose material of his trousers. After gaining another aroused shiver from the Omega he retracted his hand and instead placed them on the waist band of Koushi’s trousers, asking for permission to remove them.

He gave a pleased hum when Koushi shuffled his hips, trying to help Daichi to get them off as best he could.

Eventually they were off, along with the Omega’s underwear.

Daichi physically shivered at the sight.

Koushi was propped up against the headboard, cheeks pink and eyes glazed over with lust. His hands were resting his very swollen belly and his small Omegan dick was pressed up against the underside of it.

Daichi had to try his best not to cum at just the sight of him.

He shuffled forward so that his hips were pressed against the curve of Koushi’s wonderfully plump round ass.  The Alpha leaned down to capture Koushi’s pink lips in a searing hot kiss, pushing his tongue into the Omega’s mouth and eliciting a small whimper from him. Daichi stroked his tongue against his mate’s, tasting him and dominating him.

Koushi let out a small gasp when he felt Daichi’s hand firmly grasp his painfully hard dick. The Alpha began to stroke it gently giving him some form of stimulation, but it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what the Omega he needed. The Omega needed his Alpha in him now, relentlessly and brutally thrusting in and out of him. Koushi’s blush deepened at the thought and of course Daichi noticed, the Alpha smirked and squeezed Koushi’s dick, snapping his attention back to him.

“What do you want Kou? I won’t know if you don’t tell me” Daichi murmured against the shell of Koushi’s ear, making the Omega shudder.   

“Mm… Daichi.. I want you in me! Now.. please! I need it… I need it so bad..” Whined Koushi, pouting at his mate.

Daichi smirked and sat back on the heels of his feet.

“Show me Koushi.. Show me how much you want it.. prepare yourself, show me” Daichi growled sensually.

Koushi let out a high-pitched whine and smoothed his hands over the very large swell of his belly and moved them down toward his entrance.

Daichi raised an eyebrow when the Omega hands stopped near the underside of his belly, Koushi blushed a very deep red and averted his eyes from the Alpha in embarrassment.

“Koushi? Why’d you stop?” Asked Daichi, smoothing a hand over one of Koushi’s ankles.

The Omega pouted and brought his hands up to hide his face.

“Because I can’t” he mumbled.

Daichi face contorted into confusion.

“Koushi I don’t understand.. wha-”

“I can’t reach past my stomach… it’s too big” Koushi interrupted, not daring to look his Alpha in the eye.

Koushi heard a deep growl coming from Daichi, then he heard a sort of slurping noise.

The Omega yelped a he felt a finger push into his ass, he squirmed at the feeling moving his hands away from his face. Daichi’s teeth were bared and his pheromones were leaking off him in waves. To an Alpha, knowing that they’d pupped their Omega to such an extent as Koushi, would fuel their instinct.

Koushi moaned as he felt another finger push into him, stroking his inside and feeling around for that special spot that would make the Omega see white. Daichi leaned forward and began pressing kisses along the side of Koushi’s neck, occasionally sucking and nibbling certain spots until he’d left a few big hikies that his mate wouldn’t be able to hide.

“God Koushi… you have no idea what you do to me… you’re so sexy and you smell so good..” Daichi murmured against the Omega’s neck as he finished another hickey.

Koushi moved his head to give his mate better access to his neck, moaning as the Alpha pulled his fingers out of him.

Daichi lined the tip of his dick up with Koushi’s twitching hole, he heard the Omega gasp as he slowly began to push in. Koushi let his head fall back as he felt the Alpha spread him wide. One thing Koushi liked about Daichi’s dick was that it wasn’t super long but it’s girth was definitely something to brag about. And Koushi preferred girth over length any day.

Koushi sighed when he felt Daichi’s hips press up against his ass, he felt full. The Alpha wasn’t even moving and he felt amazing.

Daichi waited a moment to allow Koushi to get comfortable, the Omega was seven and a half months pregnant and honestly? Daichi didn’t even know if this was safe for the babies, but it was what Koushi wanted. And in the last few months of the pregnancy he wanted to make Koushi as comfortable as possible.

“Mm Daichi.. you can move now” moaned the Omega, wiggling his hips as best he could in an attempt to entice his Alpha.

Daichi wasted no time before he slowly and gently began moving his hips, making sure that Koushi was comfortable.

“Faster Daichi.. aah.. fuck me harder” whined Koushi, again wriggling his hips in encouragement.

“Koushi what about the babies?” Daichi grunted as he kept his hips moving.

“Daichi.. they’ll be fine.. hnn..  now fuck me” he demanded.

Daichi growled possessively and snapped his hips in a quick and hard thrust, causing Koushi to yell out in pleasure. The Alpha set a brutal pace, thrusting hard and fast into the helpless Omega beneath him.

Koushi could already feel himself approaching his release.

But what pushed him over the edge was the feeling of Daichi latch his lips onto one of his tender sore nipples, giving a hard suck. The other nipple was gently fondled between his fingers.

Koushi came hard, his body trembling and white flashing before his eyes.

Daichi kept thrusting into the overstimulated Omega, nearing his own release too. As he licked and sucked on his mate’s nipple a strange taste entered his mouth.

The Alpha came with a grunt into his mate. His knot swelling quickly, connecting them together.

Daichi’s lips remained in the Omega’s nipple, the foreign taste bewildering him. He sucked again and liquid filled his mouth, it was smooth and creamy but sweet as well.

Daichi’s eyes opened wide, he looked up at Koushi in excitement. The Omega was looking down at him with loving eyes.

“Dai… is it what I think it is?” asked Koushi.

The Alpha nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah.. your milk Kou” he grinned.

Koushi gave a big smile back.

“My milk” he beamed.

“I love you Koushi” whispered Daichi as he redirected his attention to his mate’s chest.

“I love you too Daichi” Koushi whispered back, carding his fingers through the Alpha’s hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tanaka ran through the streets looking for a certain Omega, he’d been running for a good half an hour. Then he recognised a familiar scent and bolted toward the source. He saw who he was looking for slowly wandering down the street.

“Ennoshita-san!!” yelled the Alpha.

The Omega stopped and turned around.

“Oh Ryuu.. what’s wrong?” Ennoshita said sweetly.

The Alpha blushed.

“I need to t-tell you something” he stuttered.

The Omega raised an eyebrow.

Tanaka took a deep breath and whilst looking Ennoshita in the eyes yelled.

“I love you Chikara! Please be my mate!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CONFESSION HAS HAPPENED PEOPLE!!!! THERE IS YOUR TANAENNO!! 
> 
> So what did you think?? Don't be afraid to comment and or give tips!!! I always reply!!! 
> 
> Thank you again and I love you all!!!!!
> 
> xxxxx


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo Yo!! It's ya boy!! 
> 
> I'm back!!! 
> 
> OK ok ok, so I still don't have a word program that works so I had to write this all on paper first and then on to here!! So I don't have an accurate word count!! So I'm sorry if this seems a little short!! 
> 
> A huge thank you to all you who read, commented and left Kudos!! I love you all!! 
> 
> XXX

Ennoshita could only stare back in utter disbelief. He had just been confessed to in the middle of the street for the whole world to hear. His high school crush, had just asked him to be his mate... his heart was beating at what felt like a million times a minute and he couldn't think straight. He was pretty certain that his face was bright red, but he was also sure that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ennoshita-san?" came a nervous sounding voice.

The Omega was snapped back to reality, he tried speaking but only seemed capable of stuttering out some incoherent noise.

"Are you ok Ennoshita-san?" Said Tanaka stepping forward slightly.

Ennoshita took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He looked over at Tanaka, who for an Alpha looked unusually vulnerable.

"Y-yes" came a soft reply.

"W-what?" Breathed Tanaka.

"I'll be your mate" The Omega whispered back with a kind smile.

Tanaka sprang into action, almost stumbling as he ran up to Ennoshita. He suddenly stopped just in front of the Omega, he looked like he wanted to hug him. It was clear on his face. Ennoshita chuckled and made the move to embrace the other. Tanaka's scent was warm and comforting and most of all it made Ennoshita feel safe, like those strong muscular arms were built to hold him.

Tanaka breathed in the sweet scent of his soon to be Omega. He could feel a small wet patch forming on his shoulder, he sighed with a smile and brought a hand up to card through Ennoshita's silky soft hair. They stayed like this until the Omega had calmed down and stopped crying. When they pulled back, Ennoshita's eyes were red but he was smiling (to Tanaka's relief). They looked into each others eyes, the whole world around them frozen as if only they existed.

Tanaka leaned down slightly, waiting for a sign that the Omega was uncomfortable. But when Ennoshita leaned up to meet him he smiled softly. 

However, their moment was ruined by a loud familiar voice interrupted them.

"If you two are gonna start doing that then don't do it outside the shop!" Shouted Ukai, arms folded against his chest. 

Tanaka and Ennoshita jumped back, both their faces bright red. They both looked over to their former coach and noticed a small child hiding behind his legs. Ukai caught their glances and looked down at the child with a chuckle. 

"Kaoru.. these are some of the students I used to coach.. say hi" Said Ukai with an uncharacteristically soft smile.

The small boy quickly ducked behind Ukai.

"Ah.. sorry about my son.. he's shy.. just like his mother" Said the Alpha rubbing the back of his head.

 _'His son? I guess he finally got together with sensei'_   Tanaka thought to himself, a small smirk on his face. 

"How is sensei? Coach?" Grinned Tanaka. 

Ukai's brows shot up, chuckling as he shook his head. 

"He's just fine thank you.. now get lost you're scaring off customers" Laughed their former Coach. 

Tanaka and Ennoshita both said their good byes before leaving hand in hand. 

They decided to walk the long way back to their home. They walked in silence, but the silence wasn't awkward nor was it unwanted. It was peaceful and calm. Tanaka glanced over at Ennoshita, the Omega looked relaxed and calm. This in turn made Tanaka happy, to know that his presence was welcomed by Ennoshita. Tanaka was still trying to get over the fact that the Omega had accepted his feelings in the first place. 

This was what he'd been missing out on. He'd felt so empty for so long that he'd forgotten what joy really was. But now with Ennoshita by his side, the numbness that he'd felt for so long was finally fading. He felt alive again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata looked down at his still flat stomach. He'd spent the last twenty minutes trying to see if there was any sign of his baby bump, but so far he'd found nothing. The Omega was very excited about being pregnant, and every day had been checking to see if he could see any changes. 

Kageyama smirked from the bathroom doorway. His Omega may not have been able to see the changes, but he could. He could see how Hinata had begun to fill out around his hips, ass, thighs and a little bit of chub around his stomach. Kageyama was definitely enjoying the Omega's new body. And he loved seeing the intrigued happy form of concentration displayed daily on his face. 

"Tobio.. do you think I'm showing yet?" asked the Omega with wide bright eyes. 

"Who knows.. I get to see you everyday so I don't think I'd notice until you notice.. I'm too use to you" Said Kageyama as he approached Hinata from behind, a broad smile on his face.

The Alpha hugged his mate from behind, burying his face in Hinata's soft orange hair, breathing in the Omega's wonderfully sweet scent. This was another thing Kageyama had noticed The changes in Hinata's scent had only fueled the possessiveness and protectiveness in him (Especially the past indecent with Hinata's father). But he knew Hinata both appreciated  and loved this new side to him, just as he loved the changes with him. 

"Bwaah... I can't wait until I start to show! Koushi-san and Yamaguchi say that they don't like their bellies.. but I can't wait!" Hinata said with a big smile on his face, spinning around in his Alpha's arms. 

Kageyama smiled back at the Omega, he leaned down to press a kiss to Hinata's lips. He felt the smaller man push back into the kiss. The two began to move their lips together. It was slow and un-rushed, just soft and loving. Kageyama smirked and moved his hands to rest on Hinata's widened hips, pulling them flush against each other. Hinata let out a small whimper when he felt his Alpha cup his ass, giving a light squeeze. 

Kageyama suddenly felt the Omega tense in his arms. He stopped kissing him and pulled back to look at Hinata.

"Shou? You ok babe?" Kageyama asked worriedly. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Hinata said quietly before bolting into their bathroom. 

Sounds of someone throwing up soon followed and Kageyama quickly followed him into the bathroom, kneeling down next to him and stroking a hand over the Omega's back. The Alpha sighed.

"Just let it out Shou.. just let it out"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushi's nap was cut short by an unusually harsh kick to his ribs which was followed by a slight cramping sensation, knocking the air out of him. He rubbed his very swollen belly softly, letting out a breathy sigh. He felt a warm presence behind him as an arm looped around his waist and linked their fingers together. The Omega chuckled softly, turning his head to get a look at his Alpha who was grinning like an idiot. Daichi leaned in to give Koushi a soft kiss.

"Good morning sleeping beauty.. you were asleep for a long time Kou almost three hours" The Alpha said softly with an impressed chuckle.

Koushi rolled his eyes with what sounded like a badly hidden snort.

"God, how did I end up with someone as cheesy as you, you big idiot" giggled Koushi. 

Daichi raised an eyebrow. 

"Hmm probably because you are the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful person I've ever met? And I would've been a fool to ever give up the chance to be with you" Daichi said lowly, pressing a kiss behind the Omega's ear. 

He heard Koushi tut and sigh, it made him grin broadly. 

"Daichi make yourself useful and help me up, I have to pee" Koushi said, a playful tone to his voice. 

Daichi chuckled and got off the bed, moving around to the Omega's side of the bed. He looked down to see a smirking Koushi, eagerly awaiting his Alpha's assistance. Daichi first help Koushi to sit up and then held his hands out to help his mate to his feet. He suppressed a giggle as he watched Koushi awkwardly waddle to the bathroom. 

"I know you're laughing at me Daichi" came an unimpressed voice from the bathroom. 

"I wasn't laughing at you Kou.." He said unconvincingly. 

Daichi spun around when he heard the bathroom lock sound. He walked over and tried the knob, it was indeed locked. 

"Koushi Sawamura have you locked me out? Of my own bathroom?" Daichi joked. 

He heard the toilet flush and then the tap on the sink. 

"If you want to make it up to me, go to the store and buy me some Cheese and peaches" Koushi called out, just before the sound of him brushing his teeth was heard. 

Daichi laughed. 

"Alright alright, I'll go get them now" he said before leaving the room.

Once Koushi was sure that the Alpha was gone he let out a laugh, he really did love that big idiot. He spat out the mouthful of toothpaste and rinsed his tooth brush under the tap, putting it back into its holder. He looked back at his reflection, he noticed the slight roundness in his cheeks and the lack of definition in his jaw line. Boy he would have a lot of  baby weight to shed. His eyes moved down to his chest, his breasts weren't that big really, you could just cup them in a hand. He looked down to his large, swollen belly. The skin was very stretched and his stretch marks only proved it. 

But he knew that all of it would be worth it when he had his two babies in his arms, he tried to imagine more than once what they would look like. Would they resemble him? Or Daichi? Or maybe a mix of the two? 

Koushi smiled and smoothed a hand over his belly. 

His moment was cut short by a stabbing pain in his lower stomach, causing him to double over. He clutched tightly to the bathroom sink, knuckles turning white. After a moment the pain faded away and he began to relax ever so slightly, but just as he was about to breath another wave of pain shot through him. 

Koushi was afraid that he'd fall and hurt the babies, so when that wave of pain had subsided he slowly lowered himself onto the bathroom floor, sitting with his back against the bathtub. He rubbed a hand over his belly worriedly. 

"Daichi? Can you come here.. I think somethings wrong" The Omega called out, trying to stay calm. 

Fear washed over him when he remembered that the Alpha had gone to the shop for him. 

Koushi was panicking, he was alone and something was wrong with his babies. He yelped out in pain as the tight cramping in his stomach returned. 

"H-HELP!! PLEASE!! ANYONE! HELP ME!" Koushi yelled as loud as he could manage with the pain searing through him. 

Nothing.

Koushi let out a sob. 

He was alone, helpless and in pain and something was wrong with his unborn babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... I'm going to hell I am so sorry.. averymaples924 has already told me how much they hate me for this... (And yo read their work! It's amazing!!)
> 
> Again thank you all so much!! I love you all!!
> 
> XXX


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ya boy!! 
> 
> Ok so quick mention about the name change, a good friend of mine Averymaples(Some numbers I can never remember) Said that I needed to get to know my readers better. So here, take my posh Englishman name Monty. And yes this is my actual name. I'm just trying to be friendly lmao.
> 
> ok so I had no idea how child birth works.. I have a dick ok I don't know about this stuff!! So apologies if I got stuff wrong... 
> 
> A huge thank you to all of those who read, commented and left Kudos. 
> 
> I love you all and hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> xxx

Koushi yelped out in pain as another wave of pain shot through him. It was so bad that he doubled over from where he was leaning against the bathtub, he was now laying on his side on the floor. He clutched his very swollen stomach as he waited for the pain to pass through him. He smoothed his hand over his stomach, willing the pain to stop.

“Please! Anyone! Help me!” Koushi screamed, sobbing when he heard no reply.

Another round of stabbing pain returned after a few minutes and Koushi couldn’t hold back the scream of agony that erupted from his lips.

The Omega was trying to reason with himself, convince himself that he wasn’t having contractions, that he wasn’t currently in labour, that the babies weren’t coming over a month early. 

“Koushi-san?” Came a small barely audible voice.

The Omega let out a sob of relief. He was about to speak, but instead pain overcame him and all that came out was strained cry of pain.

“Koushi-san are you Ok? You sound hurt” It soon became apparent that the small voice was in fact Hinata.

As the pain subsided Koushi looked up to the bathroom door.

“Shouyou… I.. Ow! Agh! The babies are coming!” Koushi yelled out.

Hinata stood frozen outside the bathroom. At first he was surprised to hear the older Omega using his first name. But that soon became a thing of the past when he heard that sentence.

The babies are coming.

Hinata started to panic a little when he remembered Koushi wasn’t due until nearly a month and a half away.

“Koushi-s-san.. I’m.. I’m coming in” Declared the younger male.

Hinata placed his hand on the door handle, Hinata’s brows furrowed when he pushed the handle and found that the door didn’t move. He pushed again just to be sure but was met with the same result.

“T-the door won’t open” Hinata called out, still trying to get the door to open.

Upon hearing Hinata’s words Koushi went pale, he looked back up towards the door. He’d completely that he’d locked the door as a joke before Daichi left to go to the store.

“Koushi-san? Can… can you open the door?” asked Hinata.

A long pained moan was heard.

“I can’t get up! I’m too big! Daichi has to help me!” Sobbed Koushi.

Hinata could feel tears beginning to form in his own eyes. He was so useless and couldn’t help his packmate when he really needed it. From what he could hear Koushi sounded like he was in a lot of pain and he needed to think quickly.

“Koushi-san I’m going to get help! Don’t move!” Hinata exclaimed before a retreating thudding sound was heard.

Koushi would’ve laughed if he wasn’t in agony. ‘Don’t move’. The Omega winced and curled up as much as his stomach would let him. He was panicking, he was _trying_ to stay calm, but he was definitely panicking. He was drawn from his thoughts when he heard muffled voices and feet slapping against the wooden floor.

“Koushi-san I brought Tobio! He’ll be able to help!” Hinata called out reassuringly.

The older Omega let out some sort of sigh of relief. His brows furrowed when he heard hushed bickering. He was about to scold the two younger packmates when a particularly strong contraction coursed through him, he let out a resounding scream of pain. Sure enough the bickering stopped and a loud thud on the door followed, then another. Koushi heard a small ‘You can do better than that Tobio’ which was shortly followed by another, louder thud.

“It’s no use, I won’t be able to do it on my own.. Shouyou go and get the others, I’ll stay here and do what I can..” Grunted Kageyama.

Hinata quickly left the room and headed to where he knew the rest of the pack (that were home) would be. He entered the living room and saw Tsukishima cuddling with Yamaguchi and Asahi in the armchair with Noya in his lap. Noya spotted a flustered Hinata in the doorway, he shifted in Asahi’s lap.

“Oi Shouyou.. What’s wrong?” Asked Noya, his brows furrowing slightly.

Hinata tried to speak but the words seemed to get stuck in his throat.

“Shouyou calm down” Noya said softly, approaching Hinata slowly.

Hinata took a deep breath.

“Koushi-san said the babies are coming” He said as calmly as possible.

Almost immediately everyone sprung into action, all of them asking questions at once. Hinata recoiled at the intensity of it all. A loud whistle broke the bombardment of noise. Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat.

“There’s something else isn’t there” He said with a dreading tone.

Hinata nodded frantically.

“H-he’s trapped in his bathroom and he can’t get out! Tobio isn’t having much luck getting the door to open on his own!” The Omega said quickly.

The room became silent, Hinata looked around at his packmates faces, all of them slowly going pale. Suddenly Asahi stepped forward and past Hinata, soon followed by Tsukishima. The two Alpha’s disappeared in the direction of Koushi’s bedroom.

“Noya-san try and get a hold of Daichi-san, I saw him leave the house earlier.. I’ll phone for an ambulance.. Hinata go back to Koushi-san’s room, having another Omega present will help to calm him” Yamaguchi said calmly, rubbing a hand over his own belly.

Hinata gave a nod of confirmation and quickly made his way back to Koushi’s bedroom. Once there he saw Kageyama stood back from the door, slightly out of breath. Asahi and Tsukishima were taking it in turns to ram themselves against the bathroom door.

“What the hell is with this lock!?” growled Tsukishima as he gave another shove to the door.

Outside Hinata could hear Yamaguchi talking to the emergency services and Noya had finally gotten hold of Daichi.

“Daichi? Get back here now!.. Why?!... Because your mate has just gone into labour and we can’t get to him! So get back here right now!” exclaimed Noya, his voice faltering slightly.

Noya’s eyebrows furrowed as he held the phone to his ear .

“Hello? Daichi-san?” Said Noya quietly.

Noya sighed and brought the phone down from his ear, he saw Hinata and was about to say something when a shrill pained scream echoed out. Noya and Hinata both turned to look at the bathroom door.

“Oi” Tsukishima called out, his gaze directed at Kageyama.

“Both of us at the same time, got it?” The blonde said in a monotone voice.

Kageyama nodded and lined himself up with the door. He waited for Tsukishima to give signal before they rammed the door, hard. And as if it were made of paper the latch broke off and the door flung open, revealing a pained scared looking Koushi. The Omega was currently gritting his teeth through another contraction. Just as they laid eyes on Koushi a loud clumsy crash resonated from where they guessed was the entranceway. The loud clumsy thudding sped up as Koushi let out another almighty yell of pain.

They all sighed in relief when an extremely out of breath Daichi entered their vision. The Alpha ran past them all and into the bathroom, he gasped when he saw his mate. The Omega was crying, lying on the floor and desperately clutching at his stomach. When he saw Daichi a choked sob escaped his lips, he was at Koushi’s side in seconds.

“Koushi I’m so sorry! It’s going to be alright.. Everything is going to be fine!” Said Daichi, gathering his mate into his arms and gently combing his fingers through the Omega’s silvery hair

The Omega whimpered against Daichi’s shoulder as he panted through the next contraction.

“Koushi? Are you ok?” Daichi asked, smoothing his thumb over his mate’s beauty mark.

The Omega turned to look at him with teary eyes.

“Do I look ok!?!” Screeched Koushi, hands clenching around his stomach.

Daichi winced slightly at the intensity of Koushi’s voice. Yamaguchi came into view with the phone pressed against his ear.

“Um.. Koushi-san?” Yamaguchi said timidly.

Both Daichi and Koushi looked over to the freckled Omega.

“T-the paramedics need to know how long you’ve been having contractions for” Mumbled Yamaguchi.

Daichi went to speak but was stopped when Koushi beat him to it.

“Since last night.. When I got up to go to the bathroom… I think I’ve been having them since then.. I.. I thought it was just cramps because they weren’t that painful..” Koushi breathed, averting his gaze from Daichi.

Everyone was silent, all eyes on him.

“Koushi.. That was nearly seven hours ago!” exclaimed Daichi, looking worriedly at his mate.

The Omega said nothing in reply. The only voice heard was Yamaguchi relaying the information to the paramedics. Koushi felt Daichi’s grip on him tighten.

“It’s alright Koushi, I’m not mad.. You said yourself that you didn’t realise that you were in labour..” Daichi spoke softly, kissing the top of Koushi’s head as he helped him through another contraction.

Daichi allowed Koushi to squeeze his hand all he wanted. He didn’t care if it was broken, all that mattered was if it was helping the Omega to cope, he would let him. When the contraction passed Koushi panted heavily, they seemed to be getting worse. But all of a sudden Koushi’s eyes went wide, he looked over to and then glanced down toward his feet. Daichi ran his eyes over the Omega, trying to see what was wrong.

“Dai... “ Koushi whispered.

Daichi looked Koushi in the eyes and saw more tears forming in the corners.

“Daichi I think my waters just broke” Breathed the Omega, not quite believing it himself.

Once again everything went silent. The situation had just become very real, very quickly.

Both Daichi and Koushi turned their attention to the small, but quickly growing puddle, of watery red fluid that was seeping through Koushi’s pyjamas. The Omega gasped and squeezed Daichi’s hand tightly, drawing a yelp from the Alpha. A wail of pain came from Koushi as more tears ran down his cheeks.

“Shit..” Daichi cursed.

The bathroom was definitely not the ideal place to be, especially with Koushi now sitting in a puddle of amniotic fluid. Daichi took a deep breath, he needed to keep calm for Koushi’s sake. He needed to help his mate as best as he could and panicking was not a good place to start. He thought back to the birth classes he and Koushi had attended earlier that month. He knew he had to get Koushi to somewhere comfortable and get him to relax until the big moment came.

“Asahi! Lay some towels down on the bed! Quickly!” Daichi called out.

He heard hurried shuffling from the bedroom and saw Asahi run past a few times before appearing in the doorway.

“Do you need help moving him?” Asked Asahi, briefly glancing at Koushi.

Daichi gave the best smile he could manage.

“No it’s ok, I’ve got him” Said Daichi, kissing his mate on the cheek.

Daichi looped an arm under Koushi’s knees and the other around his shoulders, picking him up bridal style. He carried the Omega out into the main bedroom, softly placing him down on the towels that were covering the bed spread. Daichi looked around and saw that only Asahi and Yamaguchi were left in the room. It helped Daichi’s inner Alpha to calm down a little.

“Ow! Daichi it hurts! Agh!” Koushi yelled, making grabby hands at Daichi.

Daichi sat down next to his mate, stroking a hand over the Omega’s hair as he worked through the contraction. Daichi looked over to Yamaguchi, eyes full of concern.

“Yamaguchi how long did the paramedics say they would be?” Daichi asked worriedly.

“I’m not sure.. The operator said that there had been some major car crash and they’re directing most of the attention there… she didn’t specify how long they’d be, but she said they would be here as soon as possible..” Yamaguchi said nervously.

Daichi’s face fell and he swallowed audibly. There was a good chance that he might have to deliver his own pups, depending on how long the paramedics took. He looked down at Koushi and saw that he still had his wet pyjamas on.

“Right… we need to be ready incase we need to deliver the pups ourselves” Daichi said with a shaky sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ennoshita and Tanaka entered the house, there was a panicked collective scent in the air. The two looked at one another in confusion, they walked through the eerily quiet house and into the kitchen. They saw Hinata, Kageyama, Noya and Tsukishima there, all with pale worried expressions on their faces. Tsukishima looked up, seeing them stood in the doorway.

“What’s going on here?” Tanaka asked breaking the silence.

There was a long pause, but four pairs of eyes looked over to them blankly.

“Koushi-san is in labour.. The babies are coming early” Noya spoke up, a hand clutching his shirt by his stomach.

Ennoshita went blank, a cold shiver running up his spine. His breathing quickened slightly. He looked to Tanaka, the Alpha had a fearful expression on his face.

“Ryuu…” Whispered Ennoshita.

Tanaka looked to him.

“I.. I think it’s best if I’m there.. I’ve technically experienced the same thing Koushi-san is currently going through.. I can help him.. I know what to do..” The Omega spoke softly, his face fell as he remembered what had happened to him in the past.

Tanaka’s eyes widened slightly and he placed his hands on Ennoshita’s shoulders.

“Are you sure? After what happened to you?” He asked cautiously.

Ennoshita nodded with a small smile and began to make his way to Koushi’s room, his pace quickened when he heard a loud wail.  

Koushi let out a groan as he clutched his large belly. Daichi smoothed a hand over Koushi’s arm as the contraction passed. Suddenly the door flew open and Ennoshita was stood in the doorway.

“The first thing we’ll need to do is check how dilated he is, then we’ll know how much time we have” said Ennoshita, stepping forward with a sympathetic smile.

Daichi hummed in agreement and looked over to Koushi, who was breathing heavily, but nodded with a smile. They proceeded to get some hot water and towels whilst Daichi helped to get Koushi out of his soiled pyjamas, covering his lap with a spare towel.

“Um.. next we need to see how dilated he is” Ennoshita repeated, giving a blank look to the others.

Daichi and Asahi looked at eachother bluntly, it was clear neither of them had any idea. Ennoshita looked at them with an unimpressed expression, the Omega sighed and directed his attention to Daichi.

“go wash your hands, thoroughly..” Tuted Ennoshita.  

Daichi looked down at his mate, he was grimacing and panting through another contraction. He stroked a hand against his cheek and lightly kissed him. Daichi reluctantly stood up and left his mates side, looking back as he went to the bathroom and made sure to scrub his hands within an inch of their life. When he came back Koushi was looking around the room desperately, searching for his Alpha. When he saw him he whimpered needily, giving Daichi a needy look. Daichi sat on the bed next to Koushi’s feet, giving him a reassuring smile.

“Ok if I remember correctly one finger is one centimeter.. Ten to eleven centimeters is usually when you need to push” Said Ennoshita, brows furrowed as he thought.

Daichi looked back down at Koushi, he was red faced and sweating. The Alpha looked nervously at Asahi and Yamaguchi, he positioned himself in between Koushi’s legs and gulped audibly. He slowly lifted the towel and his eyes went wide. Between the Omega’s scrotum and Anus was a slit, this was the birth canal. With male Omega’s the birth canal would not make itself present until the Omega’s waters broke.

Daichi took a deep breath and proceeded to examine Koushi under Ennoshita’s supervision.

“N-nine centimeters.. I think... ” Breathed Daichi as he sat back on his heels.

The was a worrying silence, only to be broken by a scream from Koushi as he panted through the contraction.

“Then that means he’ll have to start pushing soon right?” Asahi asked timidly.

Ennoshita nodded, looking to the older Omega in concern.

“Have you called the Ambulance yet?” Asked Ennoshita, looking to his packmates.

Yamaguchi nodded.

“Yes, but they said that there could be a delay because of some car crash” He said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

Ennoshita nodded as he took the information in, there was a very good chance that Koushi was going to give birth very soon.

It was at least another another twenty minutes of waiting and helping Koushi through contractions before it happened. Koushi suddenly kicked the towel off of his lap and brought his knees up toward his chest, he took a deep breath and bore down on the next contraction. His instincts were telling him that he needed to push, right now. The other four packmates in the room all turned to Koushi, he was grunting and groaning as he pushed.

“Wait! Shit Koushi? Are you pushing?.. Should he be pushing” Daichi asked in a panicked voice, looking to Ennoshita.

Ennoshita eyes lit up, this is what he was hoping for. He had been praying that Koushi’s natural instinct would take over and guide him through most of the labour. Luckily it was doing just that. He turned to Daichi and by the looks of things his instinct was doing most of the thinking for him too. But not so much as Koushi. Ennoshita gave Asahi and Yamaguchi a look that said ‘Don’t get too close unless you have to’. The two gave a nod in return. When the contraction had passed Koushi flopped back onto the bed, breathing heavily and grasping a hold of Daichi’s awaiting hand. Daichi let out a soft growl, kissing his sweaty forehead. Koushi smiled up at him in response, but soon let out a scream in pain and squeezed Daichi’s hand within an inch of its life as he pushed through the contraction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koushi was exhausted, he just wanted to sleep. But he knew he had to keep going for his pups, whether they survived the premature birth or not. He had to keep going. He felt the intense stabbing cramps return and pushed as hard as he could, screaming loudly and squeezing Daichi’s hand as hard as he could. He felt something shift from within, it was uncomfortable and made his hips ache. A strange and uncomfortable pressure. He heard a gasp from Daichi and looked over to the Alpha. Daichi’s eyes were full of wonder as he looked back forth from Koushi’s face to inbetween his legs.

“A-Alpha?...” Koushi said softly in between pants.

Daichi smiled gently and pressed his nose against Koushi’s scent glands on his neck.

“The first pup has brown hair.. They’re crowning..” The Alpha whispered against the shell of his ear.

Daichi smiled again when he heard the elated giggle that came from his mate. Daichi gave Koushi’s hand a light squeeze, letting him know that he wasn’t going anywhere. Koushi braced himself as he felt the tight cramping returning, he squeezed Daichi’s hand again and cried out and he pushed with all his might. He could faintly hear the words of encouragement from Daichi as he pushed. The pain faded and they eagerly awaited the next one, Koushi hated the pain but he could bare it if it meant he could meet his pups soon. The pain faded and he breathed deeply, smoothing his free hand over his belly.

He breathed deeply and braced himself, he pushed in time with the contraction and soon enough felt something slide out from him. He screamed in agony as the head and then the shoulders push their way out. A small set of lungs took their first breath and then let out a loud cry. Both Daichi and Koushi grinned at the sound of their pups cries. Daichi looked back at his mate, tears in his eyes. The Alpha moved back in between his mates legs and sat back on his heels with a squirming baby, hair matted and skin red. But most of all it was so, so small.

“Asahi.. Bring that bowl of water over” Daichi said between sobs.

Asahi walked over and placed the bowl on the bed, Daichi proceeded to gently clean the newborn's delicate skin.

“Alpha.. Is it a girl or a boy?” Koushi asked quietly

“It’s a boy Kou.. and he’s just perfect” Said Daichi as he began to wrap one of the clean towels around his son.

 _His son._ Daichi’s heart beamed with pride at the thought. He had a son.

“Can I see him?” Asked Koushi, a loving smile already adorning his face.

Daichi gave a small nod and a big smile. He carefully moved up the bed to sit next to Koushi, being careful of the umbilical cord that still connected Koushi and their son. The Omega let out a gasp when he saw the small child's face and soon enough more tears began to trickle down his cheeks. Koushi was about to reach over and stroke the baby’s cheek but a sharp piercing pain that he knew all too well.

“D-Daichi.. Alpha!” cried out the Omega.

Daichi turned to look his mate, his brows furrowed slightly. He gently placed his son down on the bed and maneuvered himself so that he could hold Koushi’s hand again.

“Is it number two’s turn?” the Alpha asked sheepishly.

Koushi nodded and prepared himself for the next contraction. When it came the Omega bore down with everything he had left in him, he cried out and gripped his Alpha’s hand.

“With twins the second baby will be quicker than the first” Ennoshita said from the end of the bed.

Daichi nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to Koushi. The Omega was sweating profusely, his soft hair beginning to stick to his forehead. Daichi whispered sweet words of encouragement into Koushi’s ear as the Omega recovered from the contraction.

“Is the second baby all ready crowning?” asked Yamaguchi in disbelief.

“Yes they are” Ennoshita murmured, biting his fingernails.

Koushi wailed as the next contraction tore through him, he yelled, screamed and cursed (the cursing  was aimed at Daichi). It wasn’t long before Koushi once again felt the sensation of something sliding free from him

Koushi waited in anticipation for the cry of his pup, but to his horror he couldn’t hear it. He looked over to Daichi with a panicked expression. The Alpha let go of his hand and moved to get to the baby. Koushi looked on as Daichi gently lifted the baby into his arms. It wasn’t moving. Koushi could see the confused and desperate look on his Alpha’s face. A choked sob erupted from Koushi as Daichi held the unmoving infant.

“A-Alpha?...” sobbed Koushi, reaching out in an attempt to get to his baby.

Daichi too let a tear slid down his cheek as he bathed the baby.

“It’s another boy Koushi” Said Daichi, his lips quivering slightly as he tried to hold back his tears.

Daichi didn’t bother with a towel this time, knowing that Koushi would want to be with his second son. The Alpha placed the baby on Koushi’s chest, brushing his fingers over the silver hair on his head. The Omega placed a gentle kiss on the baby’s head, Koushi cried as he held his son. He rubbed the baby’s back gently, trying anything to encourage the baby to take in air, to move, to cry. But the infant just laid there, lifeless.

Daichi looked to his packmates in desperation, all three of them were crying.

“A-Alpha.. He’s not moving.. Why isn’t he moving? Alpha do something! Alpha!” Koushi wailed, pleading to Daichi.

But Daichi didn’t know what to do, it was like someone had stabbed him in the heart and twisted the blade. He had two sons, but one of them hadn’t made it. For the first time in his life, Daichi felt vulnerable. He felt broken. He hadn’t protected his Omega like he should have, he had failed Koushi. His mate had gone into premature labour, his mate had been trapped in the bathroom where the pack struggled to get to him, and then because of all of that… one of his sons had died before he could take in his first breath, before he could open his eyes and see the world. His son would never know what his Mother and Father looked like. Daichi would never see him grow up, never get to teach him how to play volleyball, never see him have a family of his own.

And Daichi felt like it was his fault.

The Alpha leaned down to place a kiss on the silver tufts of hair that adorned the baby’s head.

“I’m sorry” He whispered.

He placed a kiss on his mate’s head.

“I’m sorry” he whispered again, this time to Koushi.

The room went silent. Mourning over the loss of life. Yamaguchi clutched his own belly, as if trying to protect his unborn child. Asahi was silent, but the tears dripping down his cheeks said what he was feeling. Ennoshita couldn’t help the tears that flowed down his cheeks, he knew this feeling and knew what it did to a person. He couldn’t help but remember his own child, lying lifeless between his legs and covered in blood.

Koushi continued to kiss and stroke a hand over the baby’s back as he cried, his baby was gone.

Suddenly Koushi felt something flinch against his chest, accompanied by a noise that resembled coughing. A loud wail erupted from the baby he was holding so dearly. He started to wriggle against Koushi’s firm hold as he continued to cry, the crying even encouraged his brother and soon enough the sound of two separate cries filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll shit yourself for a moment there didn't ya!!??
> 
> The Babies are gonna be fine guys do not panic. 
> 
> Please do not be afraid to comment, I always reply!! 
> 
> Again, I love you all and hope to see you next time. 
> 
> I love you all!!
> 
> xxx


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo Yo! It's ya boy!! Monty!! 
> 
> This is it guys.. the end.. the end of my first ever fic.. I'll most likely write a summery chapter as well.. but this is the end of the main story. But do not panic! I'm going to start on the other side fics for this series as soon as I've written the epilogue for this fic!! (I think epilogue is the right word??) 
> 
> I would once again like to thank each and every one of you who stayed with this story!! I can't begin to thank you all enough!! Another thank you to everyone who left Kudos!! And Finally the ones who commented!! You are the ones who inspired me to keep going!! 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!
> 
> Xxx

It wasn’t long after Koushi gave birth that the paramedics finally arrived. They apologized profusely at how long it had taken them to get there. The first thing they did was check the two babies, making sure they were alright. Next they help Koushi to push out the after birth and then they even let daichi to cut the umbilical cords. Koushi had begged them to keep checking their younger son, just to be sure. They could see how stressed the Omega was and assured him that from their initial checks they were ok. But they did want to take Koushi and the twins to the hospital to let a Doctor check them over, the twins were over a month premature and thought that it’d be the safest thing to do. 

Daichi sat in the back of the ambulance with Koushi, the twins lying on Koushi’s chest and sleeping soundly. They had decided that the older boy would be Kaede and the younger would be Jun. Koushi glanced over at his Alpha, he had a stupidly cute smile on his face and his eyes were full of love. 

Once they arrived at the hospital Koushi was taken to a private room. The doctor soon arrived, she was a small beta with a very kind smile. She assured them that the twins were fine, just a little small.

“When can we see them?” Daichi asked, holding his mates hand. 

As if on cue two nurses entered the room with two small bundles, they walked over to the couple and handed them their children. Once again Daichi asked if they were ok and once again the nurses said they were fine. Koushi giggled quietly, his Alpha really was cute like this. 

The doctor gave the two nurses a quick glance and left the room, leaving Daichi and Koushi alone with their children. The Omega scooted over on the bed, giving Daichi room to lay down next to him. Daichi gave Koushi a small but sweet kiss on his temple, the Omega purred in response. Koushi was exhausted but he didn’t want to sleep, he wanted to spend as much time as possible cuddling and being with his pups.

Kaede let out a small whimper and began to get restless in his Mother’s arms.

“He’s probably hungry Kou” Daichi said softly. 

Koushi looked up at his Alpha and nodded, he carefully pulled down the hospital gown he was wearing and guided Kaede’s small mouth to his nipple. The boy quickly latched on and began suckling away. Koushi ran the pads of his fingers over the his soft brown hair, purring gently. Once Kaede was done Daichi took him and gave Jun to Koushi so that he could feed the other pup. Daichi burped Kaede and smoothed his thumb over the corner of his pup’s mouth, cleaning away the leftover milk. Koushi sighed contentedly and directed his attention to Jun, directing the pup to his other nipple. Just as Jun started to feed one of the nurses poked their head around the door. 

“The rest of your pack are here.. Would you like to send them in?” She asked softly. 

Daichi looked back at his mate, Koushi gave a soft smile and a nod. 

“Only if they’re not too loud” Said Daichi, looking down at the suckling pup lying on Koushi’s chest. 

The nurse nodded her head and ducked out of the room. Moments later the door opened again and Asahi timidly stepped into the room with Noya practically hanging off of his arm. He was closely followed by the rest of the pack as they all crammed into the small hospital room. The Omega’s in the room were quick to move next to the bed and began quietly chatting away with Koushi, cooing over the tiny pups. Tsukishima, Kageyama and Tanaka awkwardly stood by the door, not really sure what to do with themselves. 

“What did the Doctor say?” Asked Asahi, standing next to Daichi. 

Daichi smiled as he rocked Kaede in his arms. 

“They’re pretty small.. But she said that they seem healthy.. She wanted to keep Koushi and the pups in over night, just to be sure” He said, letting out a soft chuckle when Kaede made some sort of gurgling noise.

“They really are tiny..” Asahi mumbled, amazed at the size of the tiny pup. 

Daichi nodded as Kaede babbled away, clearly not happy about being wrapped up in the blanket he was in. Daichi smirked and pressed a kiss to the pup’s forehead, but it didn’t seem to calm him down very much. It made Daichi chuckle. Kaede definitely took after him. Daichi hated being wrapped in layers of clothing as a child and it seemed like Kaede didn’t either. The Alpha looked over at Jun, who still eagerly drinking his mother’s milk. Jun would most likely resemble Koushi, quiet but content, but seemed to have a big appetite.

“Koushi-san you look really tired!” Exclaimed Noya, noticing Koushi’s drooping eyes. 

Koushi let out a soft chuckle. 

“I am… but I don’t want to sleep yet.. I just want to spend time with my pups..” He said, his exhaustion could be heard in his voice.  

Koushi noticed Hinata looking at him, with a sort of fearful but excited expression.

“Hinata.. Would you like to hold him?” Koushi said softly. 

“Um.. I.. He’s still hungry right? M-maybe he should stay with you..” Hinata stuttered, looking down at his feet and twiddling his thumbs. 

Koushi looked down at Jun, sure enough the pup was still eagerly drinking his milk. 

“So he is..” Koushi chuckled. 

It wasn’t long until Koushi finally succumbed to sleep, by then Jun had finished feeding and had been burped. The Doctor came back into the room and declared that visiting hours were over and that the rest of the pack had to go home because Koushi needed his rest. The pack was reluctant to leave but did so anyways, not wanting to cause a hassle for Daichi. 

When the others had finally left Daichi let out a long sigh. He was pretty tired himself. He looked down at Koushi and Jun who was still lying on his chest, then he looked down at Kaede. Daichi knew how lucky was to have such a perfect mate. But now he had two beautiful pups as well. He was the luckiest man alive and no one was going to tell him otherwise. His life was amazing before, but now, with Kaede and Jun, it was absolutely perfect. Daichi leaned over to kiss Koushi gently on the cheek before snuggling against his Omega. He couldn’t stop the smiling even as he too fell asleep. He loved his life and he loved his mate and now he had two sons to share his love with as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I felt as though it didn't need to be that long..
> 
> Please don't be afraid to comment!! I always reply!! 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo it's ya Boi Monty!! 
> 
> I'll keep this short and sweet guys... I'm sad that this fic is over yes, but I still have other fics being planned!!
> 
> The biggest thank you to everyone who read, commented and kudos!!! I LOVE YOU ALL HOLY SHIT!!!
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Three years later.  _

In the three years that had gone by a lot had happened. There had been three weddings and one still to come and three absolutely adorable pups had been born too.

Yamaguchi had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Hotaru. When Yamaguchi had suggested the name he had expected his Alpha to tut and say no because Hotaru could also be read as Kei. But to his surprise, the only thing showing on Tsukishima’s face was affection and pride. It had brought tears to Yamaguchi’s eyes and had then proceeded to kiss his mate silly. Hotaru definitely took after her Father, she had fluffy blonde hair and golden eyes, but she also had her Mother’s freckles and Tsukishima often told her that they were very pretty, just like her Mother’s. 

Noya had given birth to a wonderful baby boy called Naoki. When Noya was in labour the nurse had asked him if he wanted to see the baby crowning. Now Asahi hadn’t looked when Koushi had given birth to his two sons, so took the chance to see his own pup crowning. But when he did he turned very pale and had actually fainted and because Asahi was fairly large in stature, nobody was strong enough to move him and the nurses had just left him on the floor. Noya swore that he would never let the Alpha live it down. To everyone’s surprise Naoki was actually quite a shy child, he wasn’t loud and excitable like Noya, even though he looked almost exactly like him. No, Naoki took after Asahi personality wise. But they loved him dearly. 

Sora was the name that Hinata and Kageyama chose for their son, he was a small, all smiles bundle of energy. He had beautiful blue eyes and very, very fluffy black hair. But like his parents he had taken an interest in volleyball, and despite only being two and a half was already trying to copy his Father. But Hinata was determined to convince Sora that being a spiker was way cooler than being a setter (Hinata had planned to return to volleyball when Sora was old enough to go to daycare). 

It wasn’t long after Kaede and Jun were born when Tanaka and Ennoshita had bonded and it wasn’t long after that when Tanaka proposed to him. Their wedding was just over 6 months away, but their pup was due in 3 months. Tanaka had been patient with Ennoshita, not wanting to pressure him into anything he didn’t want to do. But having suffered a miscarriage in the past, the Omega had been slightly paranoid until he reached the 5 month mark (This was how far along he was when he had suffered the miscarriage) but once that point had come and gone Ennoshita seemed to relax. Tanaka was very caring and spoiled his Omega rotten, by giving Ennoshita foot rubs and rubbing lotion on his swollen belly and anything else the Omega wanted. He was truly in bliss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Kaede get back here! And put your underwear back on!” Koushi yelled as he chased after his son. 

But a nude Kaede kept running and ducking out of the way of his mother and he thought it was hilarious. The small boy ran through the hallway and into the living room where the some of the pack were sitting and watching TV, he ran around the Sofa and once again got out of the way before Koushi could get a hold of him. 

“Kaede Sawamura you come here right now or so help me god!” Huffed Koushi as he continued to chase his son. 

Once again Koushi’s warning went unheard and Kaede’s laughter only increased. Koushi sighed and stopped chasing the boy, he rubbed his hand over his face. 

“Need some help Koushi-san?” Asked Yamaguchi, who was sat on the sofa with Tsukishima and their daughter Hotaru.

Koushi gave them a thankful smile.

“No I’ve got a better idea” He said, his smile turning into a smirk. 

Yamaguchi raised a brow, glancing over at Tsukishima. The Alpha shrugged his shoulders as he looked back down at the book he had been reading with Hotaru (It was a book about Dinosaurs). 

Koushi put on a playful voice. 

“Oh well… I guess I’ll have to go and get Daddy..” He said with a comical sigh.

Kaede froze in his tracks. He looked over at his Mother with questioning eyes. It was like a standoff between Mother and Son. 

“No. Don’t get Daddy” Kaede said lowly. 

“And why do you need Daddy” Said Daichi from the doorway, bouncing Jun on his hip. 

Koushi walked over to his mate and took Jun from Daichi, cooing over the younger pup. He looked over at a still naked Kaede and then back to Daichi.

“Your mother said that you used to be like this when you were a pup, I’ll let you chase after him.. I need to be careful remember?” Koushi said, a subtle grin on his face. 

Daichi chuckled and placed a small kiss on Koushi’s cheek. He walked in Kaede’s direction, he could tell by the look on his son’s face that he was contemplating on whether he could escape from his Father like he had his Mother. But before he could make his choice Daichi sprung forward and scooped him up, the boy squealed when he realised he had been caught. 

“Kaede you can’t make Mummy run around like that, he’s supposed to be relaxing remember?” Daichi said walking back over to Koushi and Jun. 

Koushi said a quick thank you and they headed back to their room. Once there Daichi was finally able to get Kaede into his pyjamas and it seemed as if he was tiring too (Luckily for them). Koushi sat on the end of the bed with Jun sitting on his lap, he smoothed his fingers through the pups soft silver hair that matched his own. Jun was a lot shyer than his brother, but he seemed to crave more physical attention than his older brother. He especially enjoyed cuddling with his mother. Koushi was pretty sure that Jun would grow up to be an Omega like him and Kaede would most likely be an Alpha like his father (He was loud enough). 

Koushi had always coddled Jun and he knew it, he knew that it all stemmed from when he had just given birth to him and had almost lost him. His instincts told him that Jun was more fragile and needed to be protected more so than his brother. 

Jun let out a small yawn and breathed in Koushi’s comforting scent. 

“You tired sweetie?” Koushi asked softly. 

Jun looked up with a small nod. Koushi smiled and got up off the bed, he carried Jun through to his room where Daichi was already tucking Kaede into bed. Koushi placed Jun in his bed and tucked him in with a kiss on his forehead and wished him a good night. The two parents switched places and again wish their pups goodnight. 

“Sorry Mummy” Kaede whispered as Koushi kissed his forehead. 

Koushi sighed lovingly. 

“It’s ok Kaede, but next time put on your underwear like I asked you.. Uncle Tadashi and Uncle Kei saw your weewee” Koushi teased. He laughed when saw the slight embarrassment on Kaede’s face. 

Daichi and Koushi quietly left the room and once in their own room Koushi flopped down on his back, letting out a long sigh. Daichi sat down on the bed next to him with a small chuckle. Koushi gave him a stern look. 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing… He’s your son too.. I refuse to believe you were like that as a pup.. But your mother promised me you were.. Honestly he reminds me of Noya..” He said with a smile. 

Even though Kaede was a handful he still loved him dearly. 

“Yeah sorry about that” Daichi said, lying down next to Koushi.  

Daichi moved closer to his mate and pressed his face into the crook of Koushi’s neck, inhaling his mate’s sweet scent. He could hear Koushi begin to purr contentedly and let out a soft croon of his own. Daichi heard a soft gasp from Koushi, he looked up worriedly. But when he saw the broad smile on his mate’s face he raised an eyebrow, he sat up and looked down at his mate lovingly. Koushi leaned over and took hold of Daichi’s hand, pressing it against the small mound on his stomach. He felt a small nudge against his palm. He looked back to Koushi who was grinning as widely as him.

“The pup is kicking Daichi” Whispered Koushi, small tears of happiness in his eyes.

Daichi nodded and straddled Koushi’s thighs, he pushed his mate’s shirt up and pressed a small kiss to his mate’s belly. 

“I love you Koushi.. So, so much..” Daichi mumbled as he leaned up to press a kiss to Koushi’s lips. 

“I love you too Daichi” He managed to say between kisses. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it folks.... 
> 
> Don't worry I'm in the process of planning the separate fics for the other couples!! And I'm writing an Vampire/Hunter fic for BokuAka!! So plenty more to come from me!! 
> 
> AGAIN THANK YOU ALL AND I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! 
> 
> XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
